


True Magic

by HerFabulousness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magic Kaito
Genre: Angst Kaito, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kaito being Kaito, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Poor Kaito, long winded author, lots of fluff, occ characters (just a bit)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 67,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerFabulousness/pseuds/HerFabulousness
Summary: After Kaito suffers a horrible fate he's whisked away to safety, or what was supposed to be safety.  With war on the horizon back in Japan Kaito does Kaito have time to learn of his new abilities and stop a war that's not his?  All to make it back to his own war in time to have a piece of the bastards who threw him into this chaos.  Perhaps there's more to Kaito's magic than he originally thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic every posted, please be nice. I know I'm long winded but I'll get to the point eventually. Stick around and I'm sure you'll be entertained along the way. Wish me luck!

A large bump startled a sleeping teen into awareness with a jolt of pain rippling through their still broken and beaten body. As violet orbs darted around searching not only for their current location but for near by escape routes as well, amber-burgundy eyes leaned over and met panicked violet orbs.

Said burgundy eyes were gentle, soft and filled with deep caring emotion as they gave off a feeling of safety to the violet eyes. The owner of the violet eyes relaxed as the initial pain faded to a dull ache of pain. Something he’s become used to these past few weeks.

Has it only been weeks?

Burgundy eyes narrowed and a quiet soft voice called out to Violet Eye’s owner before they could be lost in a haze of horrible memoires, lost in a waking nightmare.

“Kaito.” That gentle slightly husky yet smooth deep voice called out softly, catching Violet Eye’s attention. Violet Eyes snapped back up to meet concerned burgundy orbs. “Are you alright? Are you in pain? Do you need more medicine?” Burgundy Eyes questioned worriedly. Violet Eyes, now known to be Kaito just blinked and slowly shook his head.

It wasn’t that Kaito didn’t trust Burgundy Eyes or the medicine that was made especially for him, especially when it healed broken bones and internal injuries in days and weeks when it should have taken months. No despite how mysterious and illogical that ‘medicine’ was Kaito had no problem what so ever using or believing in such magic-like substances. Kaito just didn’t want to use it too much and become accustom to it so it lost it effectiveness. Though only being exposed to malicious magic before Kaito wasn’t sure if Healing Magic worked like that or not, and he wasn’t about to ask Burgundy Eyes any time soon.

Kaito couldn’t even believe that Burgundy Eyes had a connection to the mysterious Magical World Kaito knew for certain existed but had extreme limited contact with.

To find out someone as dependent on logic and rules of science in his previously black and white world would have a closer and bigger connection to actual magic, was unbelievable! In fact at first Kaito had denied his theory that he was being treated with magic and instead a new genetically altered super healing pill. Hey-if a 17 year-old can be shrunk by science (still not sure how that works or convince it was 100% science) then why not a super-healing pill. But no, logic ironically states Kaito’s medicine was magical.

The still injured, still healing magician smiled up at the worried Burgundy Eyes. “I’m fine Sagu-chan.” Violet eyes softened, Kaito feeling safe with Sagu-chan as always, despite always out smarting the other. “Just a bit startled.” Sagu-chan, short for Saguru Hakuba of course, nodded seriously.

“I suppose I should have woken you, but you looked exhausted. We’ve actually just landed. Welcome to England Kaito.” Kaito pushed up on his weak somewhat shaky arms, pushing his torso up some.

“What?” He whined. “Sagu-chan! You should have woken me!” Plump pink lips pulled themselves into a pout as dark chestnut brown eyebrows furrowed. “I wanted to see if your pocket watch glowed when we entered English airspace too! Just like it did when we entered Europe’s airspace.” Saguru looked taken aback for a moment but then smiled fondly at the laying down teen.

“Of course you noticed.” Kaito blinked naturally large beautiful and feminine looking violet orbs.

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” Just than an English voice came over the speakers welcoming them to England along with telling them the local time and weather before turning off. Saguru undid his seat belt and stood, stretching his tall strong, nicely muscled body which Kaito secretly admired and enjoyed the view greatly. The owner of the lean muscled body turned back to the slightly younger teen, who was still propped up on his elbows lying in his modified airplane hospital bed. IV hooked up to him along with a heart monitor and everything. What? Kaito was still recovering, if the numerous bandages around his torso and limbs didn’t say that he was in a horrible incident then the need for getting out of his home country of Japan and the magical healing should tell you something serious went down… but what? Well neither teen would be talking about it for a while.

Saguru smiled at his secret love and waved at Kaito’s accommodations. “Why don’t we get you off? Mother is dying to meet you.” Violet eyes narrowed.

“What have you told your mother about me exactly Saguru?” Saguru smirked, enjoying having the upper hand over his friend, rival and secret love for once.

“Oh nothing much.” Saguru said lightly as he bent to unbuckle the bed from the private jet. “Just the usual. The truth. You know, just you.” Kaito groaned and let himself flop back on the bed, ignoring the flare up of pain and the startled concerned look Saguru gave him.

“I’m so screwed.” Seeing Kaito was fine, physically at least, Saguru chuckled deeply and finished unsecure the bed.

“Come on Mr. Screwed. Lets get you on solid ground.” Kaito groaned again before muttering that solid ground was over rated. Saguru frowned and stood, pausing to run his long lightly tanned fingers through surprisingly soft spiky dark chestnut hair. “Don’t worry. Two weeks. In two weeks time you’ll be well enough to start physical therapy. You won’t be able to start doing magic and acrobatics right away but we’ll get you there. And there’s a therapist if you want it. Sworn to secrecy that already knows. I’ve been talking to them. Kaito turned his head away but not too far as to dislodge the comforting soothing hand that was Saguru’s.

“I’ll think about the therapist, okay?” Silence. “Will that make you happy?” Kaito’s words were cold and snippy but Saguru knew Kaito didn’t mean anything by it. It was just hard for Kaito to admit he needed help and even harder still to trust people when he was vulnerable. And you don’t get much more vulnerable than this.

What exactly is this? Well to find out we’ll have to leave Saguru and Kaito for a while and return to Japan. Beika Cho, Tokyo Japan to be exact. The home of one Inspector Megure Jozu. Head Inspector of Division 1 of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Homicide.

~

That night Megure had invited his four most trusted coworkers/underlings over for dinner at his 100% bug free home. He had something of the utmost importance to share with them and only them.

“Thank you for dinner Midori-san. It was delicious.” A beautiful young looking woman laughed as she gathered up the plates and waved the only other female there back into her seat.

“Sweet as always Miwako-chan, but thank you.” Megure Midori waved away the others insistence of a good meal away. “Why don’t you all head to the sitting room? I’ll bring you coffee in a minute. Sound good honey?” Megure coughed into his hand.

“Actually Darling, we’ll be in my office.” Understanding the simple code the couple had made up for one another Midori forced herself to give a beaming smile.

“Very well, I’ll bring the coffee there.” And she bustled out of the dining room. Juzo couldn’t help but smile at his headstrong beloved wife. Juzo shook his head and then stood, his faithful crew following without word or complaint. Even when Juzo shut and locked his office door behind the last one to enter, Shiratori. The fellow Inspector raised an eyebrow but said nothing, choosing instead to take a seat in one of the last available chairs that were there for the rare guests Megure had over for after work meetings such as this one apparently. Sato Miwako broke the silence first.

“Sir? What’s going on?” Megure cleared his throat and pulled out a file from his locked desk.

“Needless to say this stays between us. But first things first,” Megure gave each of them a hard look. “This is a voluntary investigation. A dangerous one. One that could very well get you killed. In fact I’m certain this is why Shinichi-kun has been laying low and hasn’t returned home yet. He got involved and now has to be in hiding until the case is solved.” Takagi Wataru’s mouth fell open in shock.

“A case that Kudo Shinichi is having trouble with?!” Megure gave Takagi a hard look.

“A case that nearly got him killed and will get him killed if he doesn’t continue to be careful.” Silence.

“What’s so dangerous about this case?” The silent slightly plump Chiba asked curiously and nervously. Megure sighed.

“It’s a criminal Organization. One of the best and most skilled ones in the world. Apparently Interpol and intelligence agencies the world over have been trying to take them down for decades.” Silence.

“And Kudo’s going up against them!?” Takagi exclaimed. Megure did something he normally doesn’t do, he took off his hat and rubbed his balding head, scar from when he saved his wife in full view, along with his frustration.

“He doesn’t have a choice!” Megure growled out. “Shinichi-kun’s already involved.”

“How do you know that?” Sato asked as Shiratori and Chiba just watched the back and forth tennis like match. Megure held up the file he still held in his hand.

“Because Kaitou KID truly loves his fans.”

“What does that have to do with anything- oh does this have to do with that kid who was kidnapped by KID fans and beaten to a pulp because they thought he was anti-KID?” Megure nodded.

“We, Nakamori-Keibu and I, falsified that report with the blessing of Superintendent General Hakuba.” Silence. “The kid was really kidnapped by professionals. Kidnapped and tortured, brutally. Again, by professionals.” More silence. “Luckily they were rather loose lipped around the kid because they were convinced he couldn’t get away. They didn’t expect KID to rescue the boy. Neither did we to be honest.” Even more silence. “The information the kid brought back wasn’t good. Apparently the police have already been infiltrated by this organization. And they’re looking for any possibility that Kudo Shinichi may really be alive instead of dead like he should be.”

“So those rumors about Kudo Shinichi being dead…”

“They weren’t rumors in the first place.” Shiratori finished. “Kudo must have at least seen something, so they silenced him. However he miraculously survived…”

“Kudo’s smart enough to know better than to come home and act like nothing happened.” Chiba pitched in. “So he went into hiding. I’d bet my job he’s secretly investigating these guys as much as he can.” Megure nodded.

“We’ve got to do the same. Starting with the little bits of information the kidnapped kid gave us. But we must be smart about this. Kid warned Nakamori and me that these people have no problem killing entire families or groups just to keep themselves hidden. Remember that fire in the Nishitamashi Twin Tower Buildings?”

“We never did find out who or why those bombs were set and started that fire.” Takagi complained before his eyes widened. “Wait you’re not saying-” Megure nodded.

“Apparently it was this group. That’s all the kid had to say on the matter, you gotta understand he was in really bad shape.”

“How bad was he?”

“He had to leave the country to find a specialist in several medical fields. He was that bad off. Luckily his life was no longer in any danger and he should be able to continue his career as a magician.” Megure sat down in his office chair. “Plastic surgery may or may not be needed, but he’ll definitely need regular surgery to repair the nerve damage, internal injuries, broken bones, repair the scar tissue, and much more.”

“Damn.”

“Sounds like he had everything in the book done to him.”

“Just about. Beatings, Whipping, Stabbings, Burns-regular, electrical, and acid, Drugs, Water, you name it, they did it. His whole body will be covered in scars. Poor kid.”

“Do we have a name?” Megure looked them over sharply, seeing nothing but determination from all four.

“If you agree to be a part of this you’re putting yourselves and everyone you know at risk of death…”

“Midori-san has already agreed to it, hasn’t she?”

“I haven’t told her. Just like you can’t tell your families or friends.” Takagi and Sato shared a look before smiling at one another.

“With all do respect sir, our friends and families would be ashamed of us if we turned our backs on those in need. Because they know that’s not who we are.” Shiratori clapped Takagi on the shoulder as Chiba gave a thumbs up.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself. Well done Takagi.” Shiratori praised his former rival. “We’re in Inspector. Now, does this boy have a name? When he returns to Japan we’ll need to keep a close eye on the boy.”

“Kuroba Kaito. He’s a close family friend of Inspector Nakamori’s if you can believe it. The kid regularly helps the Kaitou KID Taskforce with scouting Heist locations and giving lectures on how magicians’ work and think. More than half of the Taskforce’s success is thanks to this kid.” Shiratori let out a low whistle while the others took turns at looking over the file.

“He’s only 17!”

“Wow, he’s Kuroba Toichi’s only child! He was an amazing magician!” Sato winced.

“Yeah, look at Toichi’s date of death and Kaito’s birthday.”

“Hmm? Oh crap!”

“You noticed that too. According to Nakamori-Keibu Kuroba Toichi’s final trick was to be a surprise, a gift of sorts for his son’s eighth birthday. Needless to say the trick didn’t go as planned, and because it was his birthday Kuroba-kun of course had front row seats.” Silence. “Nakamori-Keibu also said Toichi-san was the boy’s idol and goal. Even after all these years.”

“Aw, that’s kinda cute.”

“He’ll still be able to be a magician, right? You said that he would.” Megure nodded.

“For some reason they stayed away from his hands and fingers. Even went so far as to wrap them up in bandages and mitts for safe keeping. Those are the only parts of his body besides his face that are unharmed.”

“That’s strange. If they were looking for information they should have gone for the hand’s first.” Megure nodded.

“That’s what we can’t figure out, and we can’t question the boy directly any more since he’s out of the country to heal and hide.” Megure sighed. Guess we’ll have to leave that part of the investigation up to him.”

“Him sir?” Megure smirked.

“Luckily for us, Shinichi-kun isn’t the only genius detective we have around here. And this genius detective is also already involved, meaning he already has a deep trust with Kuroba-kun because they’re classmates and friends by coincidence. It’s also how we got permission to doctorate the initial report but are allowed to secretly investigate.”

“Who?”

“Why young Hakuba Saguru of course.” Enlightenment crossed all their faces.

“They’re in England.” The four chorused together causing Megure to frown.

“Actually they’re not. They’ve gone to see Saguru-kun’s maternal family. I have no knowledge of them or where they may be located but not all of them are England based.”

“So somewhere in Europe is the best we can do.” Megure nodded.

“That’s perfect!” Megure nodded and tapped the file he now held again.

“That also gives us ample time to find a way to get into contact with Shinichi-kun and warn him that these people are getting suspicious and think he’s still alive. Anything we find we have to report back to Shinichi-kun. I’ll eat my hat if he doesn’t have more on these people than what we’re gonna come up with. But above all remember to be quiet and be **_smart_**!” All four stood and saluted their leader.

“Sir yes sir!” They chorused. Just then a knock came from the door.

“Done yet dear?” Came Midori’s voice. “The coffee’s going to get cold!” She scolded loudly to be able to be heard through the thick mostly soundproof door. The five chuckled and Megure unlocked the door after securing the file away.

“My apologies dear. We’re done, for now. Where did you set it up?” Midori smiled and motioned the others to follow her to the sitting room where they all sat and chatted happily deep into the night. Each pondering the weight of what they now carried, what they now knew. How would they be able to stop these monsters if Interpol and the world haven’t been able to stop them for decades? Little did they know the answers lied in one small shrunken teen and one recovering thief. A sliver bullet and a white dove. They would be the lynch pins that bring everything tumbling down.

~*~ 

Kaito stared out the large van window as the scenery went by. He was now no longer in a hospital bed or a bed of any kind. Instead he sat in an incredibly comfy recliner and was reclined slightly, but Kaito was just pleased he wasn’t lying down anymore that and that dreaded IV was finally gone.

Sensing eyes on him Kaito turned his head and met burgundy-amber eyes along with a soft smile. “Do you like it?” Kaito couldn’t help but smile. He knew he was being difficult and here was Saguru just spoiling him, trying to make him, Kaito, as comfortable as possible, feel as safe as possible. Kaito leaned over and slowly reached out a bandaged covered arm and hand. One Saguru quickly took, gently of course. Saguru knew better then most what lay beneath those bandages. He was the one who changed them every day after all. Rather Saguru was the only one who was trusted enough to be let close enough to change them.

The two just held hands silently for a moment or two while Kaito smiled softly almost lovingly at his dear friend, the dear friend whom he had fled to in his dire time of need, when Kaito was on the verge of death. Saguru hadn’t batted an eye at the KID outfit that barely clothed the naked bleeding and broken teen. He had quickly grabbed the teen and shouted for help, waking his entire mansion and not caring, coming up with the story of KID saving Kuroba Kaito and lending the bleeding boy his clothes. A story everyone readily accepted because there was no way someone in the state Kaito was could have escaped professionals on his own. No, not even Kaitou KID could have done that, but that’s exactly what happened and only Saguru and Kaito knew about it. And it would remain that way.

Kaito opened eyes he didn’t realize he closed and looked at a softly smiling Saguru with half lidded eyes. “Thank you Saguru.” Kaito genuinely spoke and smiled giving the hand in his a soft squeeze, all he was able to do at the moment. A golden blond eyebrow was raised.

“For spoiling you or for something else?” Kaito pouted cutely.

“Figures you want me to say it.” Saguru laughed warmly and returned the soft squeeze with a gentle one of his own. Kaito looked down then up, a faint pink dusted his cheeks. “Thanks for staying with me Saguru.” Saguru’s face softened, his burgundy eyes filled completely with warmth and all the love he couldn’t hold inside him anymore, all the love he felt for the stupid prankster magician of a thief.

“Of course Kaito.” Seeing all that raw emotion in those breathtaking handsome eyes and face, Kaito felt his face heat up despite his expertness at his poker face. Kaito looked away quickly. He wasn’t used to someone caring that much about him, not even his own mother showed that much emotion toward him. And Kaito was sure that emotion would change once Saguru got an extra good look at that which now covered him from head to toe. His scars were not pretty, from what Kaito had seen of himself. Then again Kaito wasn’t in the most positive of moods lately. What did you expect from him? He did just get tortured not even a month ago for a whole week and a half!

Kaito shook his head, rather violently to disperse those dark thoughts, drawing a worried look from Saguru who sighed. “I wish you would tell me about the memories and nightmares. I know I can deduce what happened during your time in captivity on my own but my therapist is right. Talking about it will help…” The London Detective and resident KID expert trailed off at the sudden cold and dark look Kaito gave him. Saguru sighed but noticed Kaito didn’t make any move to let go of his hand. Giving said hand another squeeze Saguru continued, knowing full well he was pushing his luck with the magician turned thief.

“You’re not the only one who has them you know.” Saguru’s voice was soft; almost a whisper yet Kaito still heard it and stiffened, no doubt causing himself quite a bit of pain, then he increased the pressure of his own hold on Saguru’s hand, well as much as he could. “Careful.” Saguru warned Kaito. “You don’t have the strength yet.” Kaito relaxed his body posture but wouldn’t let up on his hold of Saguru’s hand.

“I’m sorry.” Was all he softly said. Saguru laughed humorlessly.

“Sorry for what? For trusting me?” Saguru tugged on Kaito’s hand and arm, knowing it would send a jolt of pain through the boy but currently not carring. Kaito to his credit didn’t make a sound at the sudden pain; he did turn to glare at his friend and own secret love. Huh guess that makes in secretly mutual. Anyway, Kaito glared, as did Saguru. “Don’t you **_dare_** apologize or feel bad for coming to me. I saved your life Kaito. I’m probably the only one who could have done so, considering the connections I have. Don’t **_ever_** apologize for trusting me. **_Understand_**?!” Kaito’s eyes were wide and taken aback. He didn’t mean to question Saguru’s motives or his own trust of the detective he was just… Kaito just felt bad for giving the other teen bad memories and nightmares, that’s all. Kaito instead of saying all that just slowly nodded. Saguru smiled in relief. “Good.” He eased up on his hold of Kaito’s hand. Kaito looked down at their conjoined hands and smiled softly.

He didn’t know why but for some reason he always felt at ease when he was with or touching his Saguru. Well, Saguru wasn’t his, not yet, and not for a while if Kaito was still healing after all how was a magician supposed to court and seduce someone without magic? It was unheard of and Kaito refused to do it. So both would just have to wait.

“Don’t worry Kaito, we’ll have you doing your magic again in no time. Just try and be a little patient will you?” Kaito looked up startled. He had his poker face on.   So how did Saguru-? Saguru laughed and squeezed Kaito’s hand again. “I’m an expert by now in reading you Kaito. Really, you shouldn’t be surprised. I can read KID just as well.” The London Detective bragged causing Kaito to raise an eyebrow at the challenge.

“Oh is that so?” Saguru’s head snapped over at the innocent yet playful tone that came from Kaito, matching his innocent yet smug look on his beautiful feminine-ish face. “I suppose next time we’ll have to test that won’t we?” A competitive look and smirk crawled onto Saguru’s face, as there was a dangerous eager gleam in his burgundy eyes.

“Oh? Admitting to something are we Kaito?” Kaito cackled, throwing his head back and sounding like his old self just for a moment, something that sent a thrill down Saguru’s spine and had him tingling in excitement and warmth.

“Oh nothing of the sort London Gari no Tantei-kun~” Kaito sing-sang in his teasing tenor. Both enjoying the sense of normalcy even if it only lasted a few moments. It reminded boy teens that Kaito was still Kaito even after suffering through that living Hell, he was still himself and would always remain himself, no matter what. That thought warmed the both of them, allowing both to relax and enjoy the rest of the trip in either comfortable silence or with the occasional banter between the two. Just like always. It was truly wonderful.

~

Saguru helped Kaito out of the van into a waiting wheelchair, much to the older’s annoyance but Kaito knew he couldn’t really walk very well or very far yet without someone’s assistance or a walker. Seeing he’d be a pain either way Kaito decided to submit and allow himself to be pushed around and treated like the invalid he currently was. But he wouldn’t be one for long! Kaito told himself, as Saguru promised with the special medicine Kaito would be able to start Physical Therapy in two weeks! Kaito was counting down and taking that date as final. No changes allowed, unless they date was moved up. That was allowed, moving back though, nope. Not allowed.

Once he was seated in the wheelchair Kaito looked up and felt his jaw drop before turning around, once again ignoring the pain and smacking Saguru as hard as he could, which means it was only a love tap. Saguru raised a blond eyebrow. Kaito turned back around and sulked, arms crossed, plump pink lips pursed, and everything.

“Do I want to know?” Saguru asked. Kaito turned his head slightly so he could see out of his peripheral vision.

“You never told me you live in a freakin’ castle Your Majesty!” Kaito complained. Saguru looked up at his mother’s family home and tilted his head slightly before nodding briefly.

“Well yes, I suppose we do. It’s only natural I suppose. We are distantly related to the Royal Family after all.” Kaito’s eyes widened slightly before his perfected poker face slid back on and a bored look went on his face.

“Oh, related to the royal family. I see. Nothing important. No reason to tell your dear friend. Just leave me in the dark. I don’t care.” Saguru sighed and leaned down to talk into Kaito’s ear, unknowing it was a rather sensitive spot for the younger teen.

“I didn’t tell you because I’m not allowed to tell anyone- Kaito? Are you okay? You look awfully red.” Kaito cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Eh? Yeah-Yeah I’m FiN-fine. Let’s-let’s just go.” Saguru blinked for a moment before he smirked, his conclusion quickly coming together. He deliberately leaned down and blew across Kaito’s red ear. Kaito yelped and jumped, slapping a hand to his ear and turning so fast Saguru was worried he’d crack or snap something, but the smug smirk remained on Saguru’s face. Kaito’s face was bright red, his violet eyes wide and bright with embarrassment and shock.

“Something wrong Kaito?” Kaito just opened and closed his mouth looking exactly like his most hated foe and greatest fear, though Saguru was truly unsure if that greatest fear has actually changed and Saguru wasn’t about to push the poor helpless boy in front of a Boggart just to find out. Though this was truly amusing to the detective, his laugh proof enough as he grasped the handles of the wheelchair. “Well, I don’t know what has you acting all weird but I think it’s time we went in don’t you?” Kaito sulked even more, sliding down a bit in the chair. Kaito couldn’t believe Saguru had managed to get one up on him! But Kaito thought about it and figured it was about time Saguru won one, so he straightened slightly and let his hand drop, deciding to let this one go. Saguru noticed and chuckled, pleased Kaito wasn’t a sore looser, as the teen rarely lost. Unless it was to the KID Killer that is, but that’s a different story.

As they approached the castle’s main entrance, Kaito continued to be awed, not only by the size but also by the workman ship of the castle itself and the age. Something the young genius could easily tell since he was part engineer himself. He had to be in order to be a regular magician and KID. Saguru leaned down again, no evil intentions this time and made sure he spoke far enough away from Kaito’s ear but soft enough that the conversation was for them only.

“Do you like it?” Kaito nodded, clearly impressed. “Mother said it was a gift from the Queen many centuries ago. We’re also descendants of Knights who protected the realm. A Princess fell in love with one of us and ran off with us. Surprisingly the Queen wasn’t upset but gifted the couple this castle to them instead. The Knight the Princess had run off with had apparently not only saved the Queen twice in his career but had also saved the Princess multiple times from assassins and ill fitted suitors. The Princess abdicated the throne so none of her children could make claims to the crown so the Queen had no problem with the two being together.” Kaito laughed.

“Sounds like a bedtime story.” Saguru laughed.

“It does, doesn’t it? It even has a villain. One of the suitors chased them down and challenged the Knight to a duel to the death to the Princess. Initially the Knight declined but then believe it or not the Princess agreed to the duel.”

“The Princess?”

“The Knight had been secretly training her.”

“Let me guess, she kicked his ass.” Saguru laughed and straightened.

“Royally.” Kaito rolled his eyes and leaned back to look up at his dear friend and secret crush, though the two only admitted to being close friends recently.

“Oi, jokes and bad puns are **_my_** thing. Back off Sagu-chan.” Saguru laughed and was interrupted by a sweet beautiful soprano voice.

“Oh my. I haven’t seen you laugh that much since you thought you were going to show your father and all the Tokyo Police Department up by catching Kaitou KID on the first heist you came across.” Musical laughter. “I wonder how that went darling.” Saguru turned pink right before Kaito’s curious violet eyes before Kaito burst into laughter.

“You thought you could catch KID-sama on the first try!? Talk about arrogant Sagu-chan!”

“Oh shut up, at least I don’t go around feeling people up and changing their clothes, pervert.” Kaito stuck his tongue out at the detective.

“At least I don’t think I’m better than the mighty KID-sama!” Saguru gave Kaito a serious look.

“You are.” Silence. Kaito blinked multiple times, clearly taken aback, shocked by what Saguru said. “You’re ten, no a hundred times better than KID and one day you’ll realize it and stop letting KID hold you back. After you tell me everything like you promised.” Kaito pouted, eyes glaring and 100% serious.

“I was drugged when I made that promise.” Saguru gave a small smirk.

“In your words, a promise is still a promise.” That laughter was heard again and this time both teens looked up. Kaito’s eyes widened a little before they softened.

“Well, I knew you didn’t take after your old man, but I didn’t think you’d look so much like your mother.” The beautiful woman smiled and walked down the small mini staircase toward them. She wore a beautiful blue summer dress that went down to her ankles. On her feet were plain white sandals with a slight heel that she didn’t really need considering her height, almost six feet, just a few inches shorter than her son. A light yellow shawl was around her shoulders to keep away the light breeze and the chill it brought with it. Her golden hair was elegantly pulled back into a high bun with hair gently falling out in slight waves. Her blue eyes shone bright and showed her full British blood. She was gorgeous and had definitely passed those good-looking genes on to her son.

Saguru was 5’11’’ and just about an inch or two taller than his mother, had the same, if a shade or two darker, golden blond hair. Though Saguru’s was more golden brown-blond, and his Burgundy-Amber eyes were definitely a combination of his Asian and English blood. His pale yet slightly tanned skin could be either race. Either way his slightly almond shaped eyes made him appear exotic and very enticing. No wonder people were enraptured not only by his intelligence but by Saguru’s looks everywhere he went. Both in Europe and in Asia. But Kaito was no push over himself.

Kaito was 5’ 8.5’’ just a few inches shorter that his secret, handsome love Saguru and like Saguru he too had brown hair. Only his was truly a beautiful dark chestnut brown that while common among Japanese was a rich beautiful color that worked well with him and didn’t appeared to be dyed ever, though it was frequently dyed a few shades darker to black for certain night activities. Naturally large violet-amethyst eyes seemed to see everything and hold every emotion possible along with expressing all those emotions, sometimes against their owner’s will, though not often. A heart shaped face with pale skin, well pale skin now, the skin was usually tan from being outside giving magic shows or practicing magic or pranking people, having fun in general, but now was a faint rather pretty pale. Long dexterous dainty yet strong fingers were heavily calloused yet beautiful, not deformed at all, the same with his body proportions. A perfect hourglass if you looked for it. A skinny waist and ample hips girls would die and kill for, a nice plump butt to go with those perfect plump kissable lips, yes Kaito could definitely pass off well for a girl. Something that aided well with his disguises as KID no doubt. Though Saguru wouldn’t ask and Kaito no doubt wouldn’t tell. To tell the truth Kaito was kinda embarrassed about how closely he resembled a girl. Hell he even had little to no body hair. Something those dicks teased him mercilessly about but hey, they were torturing him, what else did Kaito expect them to do? Tell Kaito it was fine? Yeah right.

The woman stopped directly in front of Kaito and bent her knees, squatting down so she was on Kaito’s level. “Welcome to my home Kaito-kun.” Kaito smiled and held out a closed hand.

“Wait-You aren’t-” Oh but Kaito did. A beautiful yellow rose seemed to pop right out of Kaito’s bandaged hand. He then offered it to his new hostess.

“A pleasure to meet a beauty such as you, though you must be Sagu-chan’s secret older sister yes?” She laughed and took the rose, placing it in her hair before responding.

“No, I’m afraid I’m truly his mother.” Kaito shook his head.

“While the resemblance is uncanny, I simply cannot believe you for you are far too youthful. You must have some magic in place. That is the only explanation.” She laughed.

“You my dear are far too charming. No magic I’m afraid. None of that kind anyway.”

“Mother.” Saguru called softly, but of course Kaito heard it with his keen hearing. He ignored it for the time being though. Kaito laughed along with the matriarch of the family, both ignoring Saguru until she clapped and stood.

“Oh, how rude of me. I haven’t introduced myself! I’m Anna Beth Gowan. It’s a pleasure Kaito-kun.” It was then Kaito realized something.

‘Oh, we can speak in English if you wish. It’s no problem for me.’ Kaito spoke in flawless near non-accented English. Anna Beth clapped in excitement and congratulations.

‘That’s some excellent English you have there Kaito-kun.’ Kaito waved a hand in dismissal.

‘Just Kaito is fine Mrs. Gowan.’ She beamed back at the teen she knew her little boy had a huge, massive crush on.

‘Then you have to call me Mama Beth.’ Kaito looked shocked for a moment before beaming and leaning forward, offering her another flower before either she or Saguru could protest.

‘Your wish is my command, Mama Beth.’ Anna Beth beamed and spun around before facing Kaito in his chair once again.

‘Now let’s get you up these stairs, okay Kai-chan?’ Kaito laughed and leaned back.

‘And how exactly are you going to do that?’

‘Like this.’ A breathy voice suddenly said in Kaito’s ear. Kaito yelped and went to smack Saguru in the face when all of a sudden Kaito was airborne. Kaito yelped again and immediately wrapped his arms around Saguru’s neck, letting the slightly younger teen chuckle at catching the other off guard yet again. Oh yes, Saguru was most pleased with himself. He also enjoyed carrying the far too light teen tight to his chest. One arm was around Kaito’s back the other under his knees securing his legs. Kaito unconsciously laid his head down in the crook of Saguru’s neck and shoulder. They were in a very intimate hold and neither of the boys minded. In fact both secretly enjoyed and relished in it. Anna Beth chuckled very pleased to **_See_** that her little boy’s crush, no that his feelings were returned and just as strong as her Saguru’s. Oh yes. Anna Beth fully supported her baby boy, now that she’s met the adorable pure hearted little criminal herself.

Anna Beth motioned and while both teens were busy she quickly and quietly levitated the wheelchair up the stairs. A manservant quickly following the chair, moving to pretend to carry the chair incase the muggle teen turned around for some reason. Though the servant had to admit the teen looked quite comfortable in an equally pleased and comfortable Young Master Saguru’s arms and was unlikely to turn around anytime soon, but still. Some secrets had to stay secret until a marriage proposal! So the middle aged, old-fashioned man thought. Little did he know Young Master Saguru’s friend had a habit of ferreting out even the most well kept secrets, all without meaning too.

By the time Saguru, who had been walking carefully and slowly so not to jostle Kaito, finally reached the top stair Kaito’s wheelchair was already there waiting next to Anna Beth. Saguru sent a small glare at his mother, he was perfectly aware of what she did but Kaito frowned at the chair.

‘Something wrong Kai-dear?’ Kaito blinked and unwound an arm to point at the chair.

‘Are you sure that’s mine? Feels different.’ Silence. Kaito blushed. ‘You know what, never mind. Must be my imagination-’

‘No-what do you mean Kaito?’ Saguru questioned, curious and slightly alarmed. **_Can he sense us?_** Saguru thought interestedly and slightly fearfully to himself.

‘Well,’ Kaito gave an uneasy shoulder shrug. ‘It just feels warm and tingly. That’s all. The other one felt like a normal chair. That’s all. Maybe I’m imagining things. Projecting what was done to me to a metal chair.’

‘Then you would have done so to the first.’ Saguru stated firmly. ‘But I promise nothing’s wrong with the chair.’ Kaito laughed nervously trying and succeeding in hiding his unease with a joke as always.

‘What did you guys levitate it when my back was turned?’ Stunned silence. Well except one.

‘Of course we did. Just like your medicine was randomly pulled out of thin air.’ Kaito pouted again.

‘Sagu-chan! How many times do I have to tell you!? Stop encroaching into my territory!’ The magician scolded the detective. Saguru laughed and slowly, carefully placed a tense Kaito into the chair. By then Anna Beth and the few servants who were present were back to normal.

‘Hahaha, you startled us. Talking about magic like it was real Kai-chan. This house-hold is a firm believer of logic you know.’ Saguru wheeled Kaito in the main foyer pleased when his childhood home once again made Kaito speechless as he truly appreciated the architecture and skill put into building the small castle. Realizing Anna Beth was speaking to him Kaito snapped back to reality but was still admiring all he could see.

‘Oh I figured, since this is where Sagu-chan, Mr. Black and White, grew up.’

‘Hey!’

‘But I believe what I see and hear for myself. You may not believe me, but I happen to be well acquainted with a young witch.’ Silence. Saguru smacked a hand to his face.

How could he have forgotten about Koizumi!? Of course Kaito would know of magic’s existence! She admitted it to him when they first met and used it against Kaito **_and_** KID every chance she got! Kaito was a genius! He must have at least figured out the truth behind his “medicine” by now!

Anna Beth laughed. ‘Now, now Kai-chan. Calling girls witches isn’t something I’d expect a gentleman like you to-’

‘She’s a member of the Red Clan. A Koizumi.’ Saguru muttered. ‘She’s been after Kaito since she learned he’s naturally resistant to her charms and love spells.’ Silence. Kaito spun around in his chair, visibly wincing this time at the pain it caused him.

‘How’d **_you_** know that!?’ Saguru looked worried down at Kaito.

‘You need more medicine.’

‘Not if I’ll get used to it!’ Burgundy eyes narrowed.

‘You do know.’ Kaito’s head lifted slightly as he went to look at Saguru from the corner of Kaito’s eyes.

‘I may not be a fellow detective but that doesn’t mean I can’t put one and two together.’ Kaito looked Saguru head on. ‘The answer’s three by the way.’ Then proceeded to stick his tongue out childishly at his secret love. A hand then waved in the teen’s peripheral vision.

‘Wait, wait, wait!’ Anna Beth points to Kaito. ‘Kaito knows about Magic?’

‘I know without a doubt that magic exists. As to the different types of magic or how magic is performed and how to recognize magic users,’ Kaito shrugged holding out weakened bandaged arms. ‘That I’m afraid I’m completely clueless about.’

‘But you told us you knew a witch. Do you go around telling everyone that?’ Kaito lowered his arms and shook his head.

‘No. I told Aoko because I was worried about her getting too close but Ahoko didn’t believe me. I warned Sagu-chan for the same reason. I told you because I knew Sagu-chan had some connection himself to get that magic medicine. The chair felt similar yet very different from Akako’s magic, so I figured the connection was here. Plus I felt something weird, a fuzzy feeling kinda like Akako’s magic when Saguru was carrying me.’ Kaito smirked. ‘Plus the look on your faces when I asked if you levitated it!’ Kaito laughed and gently slapped his knee. ‘God that was perfect!’ He opened one violet eye wiping away an imaginary tear. ‘Totally gave yourselves away, all of you. Well-’ Kaito grinned up at an amused looking Saguru. ‘All of you except Sagu-chan but then he’s used to dealing with me.’ Saguru grabbed Kaito’s nose and tugged on it lightly but didn’t let go, even when Kaito protested and smacked at Saguru’s hands.

‘Yes I’m used to dealing with your stupid pranks and jokes.’ Saguru finally let go of Kaito’s nose. A gentle pleading look on his face. ‘I know you’re frustrated but please take it easy on my family and on secretly practicing the magic tricks.’ Referring to the flower trick and any other tricks Kaito had been trying and practicing behind Saguru’s and the doctor’s backs. Kaito pursed his lips together and looked away, clearly unhappy with being caught but honestly what did he expect? Kaito wasn’t up to his usual standards of course he was going to get caught. The state he was currently in Kaito was the equivalent of when he was six to eight years old. Oh you bet Kaito wasn’t happy about that but he knew that he’d regain his previous skills quick enough. Kaito just had to regain his previous mobility, agility and flexibility. Something the Physical Therapist was sure to work with him on, the main reason why Kaito was looking so forward to finally starting the PT.

Still looking away from Saguru Kaito nodded his agreement but slyly looked back. ‘So, that medicine... I won’t become accustomed to it?’ Saguru smiled.

‘It takes years to become used to magical healing. Are you now willing to take proper doses when you’re suppose to? You’ll heal faster.’ Kaito straightened and nodded eagerly.

‘Why didn’t you say so!?’ Saguru chuckled softly, before his face went blank, his burgundy eyes searching Kaito’s violet eyes for something. He must have found it because he then softly said,

‘You’ll only heal physically though.’ Kaito stilled, tense before relaxing and looking down at his hands, letting his exhaustion finally show on his face. Kaito looked as if he’d collapse any second, it really worried Saguru. The blond teen knew Kaito wasn’t getting enough sleep and knew that the memories were dragging Kaito down into a dark, dark place but Saguru wasn’t sure how to help. That’s why he kept pushing the idea of talking to a therapist.

‘Hakuba.’ Saguru blinked, surprised. Kaito hadn’t called him by his last name since Kaito came to him for help. Since Kaito escaped those maniacs. ‘I know you want to help. I know you don’t know what to do.’ Kaito looked up and tired, so very tired and **_hurt._** Dull violet eyes met burgundy orbs. Burgundy orbs filled with their own pain at seeing Kaito like that and filled with love and want. Love for Kaito, want to comfort him, want to help him through his pain, through his suffering, to somehow spare Kaito from all this heartache, and Saguru saw how those dull eyes began to glow again slowly with life, with the fire that was Kuroba Kaito. Kaito gave a small smile.

‘Saguru.’ Saguru blinked, so they were back to first names, and how, how did Kaito look so much better already? Was he hiding behind that damn poker face again? Kaito’s smile grew slightly in size and warmth. Kaito reached out and grasped Saguru’s hand. ‘Sagu, you have no idea how much strength you give me just by standing here, by my side. You could have easily passed me off to some other officer but you didn’t. You stayed with me. Are continuing to stay with me and help me. You’re even using personal connections that I’m guessing no one can know about. This magic stuff I mean.’ Saguru gave a small nod. Kaito squeezed Saguru’s hand softly before meeting his eyes again.

‘Knowing I had you to go to when I escaped. Knowing I could trust you to help me. Knowing I **_can_** trust you to help me. Knowing you’re by my side no matter what, even though I’ve just dragged you into a hell of a dangerous deadly mess, I know you won’t hesitate and jump in with me. That gives me strength. I know now I can’t do everything on my own. Having you as my so called ‘partner in crime’.’ Kaito smiled, his own eyes filled with love, love and thankfulness for Saguru’s constant presence. ‘I’m glad I am who I am. Because if I wasn’t I’d never have had made such a special and irreplaceable friend, because you wouldn’t have been chasing me.’ Saguru kneeled down so he was eye level with Kaito.

‘Is that a confession?’ Kaito pouted adorably.

‘Is that really all you got out of that?’ Saguru smiled, eyes and smile over flowing with warmth and love.

‘Very well. If you truly feel that way I won’t ask you to see the therapist again. However I will ask you to do some of the techniques that I’ve been taught. Such as meditation and journaling. I also want you to talk to me if you won’t talk to a professional. Can you do that?’ Kaito thought for a moment before slowly nodding.

‘I’ll meditate and journal. I actually already meditated some before all this.’

‘That’s surprising. I didn’t think you could sit still for that long.’ Kaito gently smacked Saguru’s chest, causing both to laugh after a moment.

‘Well.’ Spoke up a voice that the two had forgotten all about. ‘If all goes well with the new potion regiment Kai-chan might be able to start physical therapy earlier than two weeks.’ Kaito perked up while Saguru frowned.

‘Don’t get his hopes up mother, and you. We’re going to start on mobility first. Flexibility and agility can wait. Got it. Movement first. Lets get you moving on your own before anything else.’ Kaito nodded eagerly as his stomach then chose to move on it’s own. Both mother and son burst out laughing as Kaito couldn’t help the blush blooming on his face. So much for his perfect poker face.

‘Why don’t we get some lunch and then get you settled in, hmm?’ Saguru nodded.

‘That sounds like an excellent idea. You gave us the adjoining rooms yes?’

‘Of course. Everything is just as you left it and asked for it.’ Saguru smiled.

‘Thank you so much mother.’ Anna Beth turned to Kaito.

‘Did you hear that?’ Kaito nodded seriously.

‘Indeed I did Mama Beth.’ Anna Beth perked up instantly before shooting her own son a disapproving look.

‘See? Kai-chan get’s it.’ Saguru rolled his eyes and began wheeling Kaito down the hall.

‘Because he’s insane.’ Was Saguru’s calm and rational response. Both mother and future-son-in-law, Anna Beth can totally tell these things, laughed at Saguru and kept up with light chatter down the hall until they got to the informal dinning room where a light lunch was already set up for the three of them. Fish free of course, to Kaito’s delight and Saguru’s amusement.

~

“Do you like it?” Kaito jumped and relaxed as he scowled at the figure standing in his door way. With a sigh Kaito puts down his pen and closes his journal then he fixes Saguru with a ‘really?’ look.

“You ask me now? After all this time?” The violet-eyed teen easily replied in his native tongue, ignoring how sexy the dirty blond looked with his dress shirt half way undone and un-tucked from his dress pants, his feet bare. Telling the magician the other teen just got home from a meeting with the Yard again. “And I thought we were supposed to be keeping a low profile.” Saguru raised a blond-brown eyebrow before fully entering the room.

“First of all, we are keeping a low profile, and secondly it’s because it’s been all this time that I want to know if you like it.” Kaito let his legs stretch out from their previously pulled up position.

“Yeah, I like it.” Kaito let his eyes wander the room he’d been given. Decorated as a traditional room in an English castle would be. The old wallpaper, the old bed with the tapestry like curtains coming down from the boxed covering the bed on the ceiling down the headboard to rest on either side. It was elegantly done too, not tacky or ancient feeling or looking. Must have been redone with a touch of new modern fabric or something. Kaito mused having not really paid that much attention to it these past two and a half weeks. He was more concerned with getting better and now that he’s started physical therapy he barely had time for anything else he was so focused on his exercises, though they were severely limited. Not that that really stopped Kaito from doing what he wanted.

Kaito turned his attention back to the sexy Saguru who seemed to be completely oblivious to what he looked like or what he was doing to Kaito with that current appearance of his. “So if you weren’t out with the Yard what were you doing?” Saguru sighed and sat on the edge of Kaito’s bed.

“I had to meet some old acquaintances now that I’m back in England for a while.” Saguru rolled his eyes. “A pain but it must be done when you’re the one and only heir to the Gowan family as well as the Hakuba family.” Kaito remained leaning against the pile of pillows he used to prop himself up on.

“Magical or regular?” Saguru sighed.

“The term is Muggle Kaito.” Kaito waved a hand.

“Whatever. As far as I’m concerned I’m just a regular person I’m not about to start calling myself something different now.” Saguru leaned back, flopping onto Kaito’s bed, careful not to land on Kaito’s sore legs.

“Liar. You’ve already memorized it and are using it in your head or in your journal. You can’t fool me, genius’s like you can’t help but remember things like that.” Kaito stuck his tongue out but remained silent, telling Saguru he was correct. It was something Saguru had learned from their time spent together in first the hospital together and then the past few weeks together. Kaito really is a true genius in almost all sense of the word.

He was far more creative than Kaitou KID was, in fact Kaito had to tone down his magic and tricks so it would fit KID. Something that wasn’t too difficult for Kaito since apparently he’d been toning down his tricks and intelligence since his father died at age 8. Why Kaito won’t tell him yet but the other teen promised to at some point, along with why Kaito became KID in the first place and what exactly he was up to. Saguru after all knew Kaito. Being a thief for the thrill, yes, being a thief to annoy and prank the police, yes, being a thief to actually steal something or deal with real criminals, no. That’s not Kaito. He may use his pranks for the greater good but purposely going after wanted murderous criminals? No something made him start to do that, just like something made him start to be a thief. It was Kaito’s choice and yet it wasn’t at the same time. If that made any sense. And Kaito promised to tell Saguru everything someday soon and Kaito didn’t make promises lightly. He did everything he possibly could to keep them and if he couldn’t he did everything he could to make up for them. He learned that first hand and from stories from Aoko, Kaito’s best and pretty much only childhood friend. And yet she didn’t even know the extent of Kaito’s greatness and brilliance.

For example Kaito not only had an edict memory he also had a photographic memory and a kinetic memory. Meaning if he does something once, physically he can do it again. Perfect muscle memory in other words. That’s one of the reasons his magic is so great. And he wasn’t born with it, he actually worked so hard on practicing with his magic that he trained his body to have perfect muscle memory, how crazy was that?! How amazing was that!? He could speak in 7 different languages. Japanese, English, French, Chinese, Russian, Spanish, and Italian. And that’s not counting their countries sign language!

Kaito could think at a higher level than anyone Saguru has met before, even himself, though Saguru was a close second. No, a close third. A close second would be the KID Killer. At first Saguru was jealous with how close the two were but was relieved when he found that Kaito thought of the little one as a little brother of sorts. Besides, not even the KID Killer could out think the mighty Kaito.

Saguru was surprisingly okay with being second fiddle to not only Edogawa Conan but more importantly to Kaito. Probably because he could read Kaito so easily. Sure Kaito might let Saguru read him but it could also be because Saguru spent so much time watching Kaito, as creepy as that sounds. Like now, Kaito was clearly unhappy that the PT wasn’t progressing as quickly as he wants it to but knows he shouldn’t push it because he’s obviously in pain right now and doesn’t like pain because it reminds him of that time thus why he was actually writing in his journal. Something Saguru knew he shouldn’t have interrupted but he was hoping instead that Kaito might actually talk to him about what happened. Talking it out with someone really does help, but writing is always the next best thing. A hand waved in Saguru’s face.

“Huh?”

“Hello! Earth to Saguru! I asked if they were magical or muggle.” Saguru blinked.

“Oh, sorry. Magical. The Gowan Family has quite the sway in the magical community.” Kaito hummed and leaned back again.

“You’ve got to show me some actual spells sometime. I’m sure it’ll be great inspiration for my own magic.”

“Kaito, we’re not allowed to use magic in front of Muggles. It could get us arrested.”

“You’re mom did it.”

“She’s the exception.” Kaito raised an eyebrow. Saguru looked over and saw the eyebrow of disbelief but didn’t comment on it. “So how was your day? PT not going as you’d like?” Kaito sighed and looked down at his legs.

“If you know already why ask?” Saguru turned and propped himself up on his arm, unknowingly giving Kaito an excellent view of his perfectly sculpted chest.

“Because I want to hear it from you baka.” Kaito pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped an arm around them, looking strangely vulnerable.

“Yeah right. I bet you already heard.” Saguru didn’t like seeing Kaito like this at all. He instantly became on guard and sat up.

“Heard what? Kaito? What happened? Are you okay?” Kaito shifted nervously before sighing.

“I had a panic attack today.” Silence. “The PT wants to wait until I get over my trauma before we keep working.” Silence. Kaito looked up to see a look he’d only seen once on Saguru’s face before and that’s when Saguru learned the people who tortured Kaito were still out there wandering free. He looked possibly thunderous.

“I’ll have a word with him.” Saguru took a deep breath and looked calmly, gently at Kaito, a hand reached out and gently stroked the leg that was partly bandaged. His hand went over bumps and indentations, occasionally it hit a patch of rare smooth skin but the rest of Kaito’s skin was now covered in scars. Cuts, Whip marks, burn marks, you name it. But Saguru didn’t mind. Kaito was now a tactile painting to run your hands over he was still so beautiful. Several of the scars on his legs looked like blooming flowers the way the knife and whip marks naturally met up with the bursting burn marks. It was pretty in a morbid way, definitely fascinating to look at, but Saguru didn’t want to set his love off so he kept his thoughts to himself and continued the light touch of comfort and encouragement.

“What set you off?” Saguru asked softly. Kaito angled his head down some so his bangs were hiding his vivid amethyst eyes, his plump lips were pressed together in a tight line. He showed every sign of not answering but Saguru didn’t say another word. He just waited and kept rubbing Kaito’s leg in soft circles, comforting the teen. Kaito said his presence gave him strength. So that’s what Saguru would do, stay by Kaito’s side and give him as much strength as he could.

After what felt like forever Kaito’s lips parted. “His hands.” Dirty blond brows furrowed but he remained silent. “They were cold.” Kaito shook his head. “No-it wasn’t that. They were… They were ice, and cruel. Unfeeling hands. Just-Just like… like **_hi-his_**.” Silence.

“Who is he?” Kaito’s head lifted slightly and Saguru saw dull eyes. That was when he knew he’d finally get what he wanted. Kaito was finally going to talk. If only a little.

“The-the main… the main one.” “He-He was… always… always there.” “Even-even when-when someone else would-would… He was there.”

“What did he look like?”

“Long-long hair… silver.” “Cold cruel eyes… Cold hands…” Kaito fell silent. “Gin.”

“What?” Kaito finally looked up and met Saguru’s eyes.

“His name. It’s Gin.” Kaito looked back down. “Codename.” Saguru moved closer and grasped Kaito’s hand, the other hand still rubbing soothing circles into Kaito’s bare leg.

“Can you tell me the other’s code names? Just the names.” Kaito hesitated but gave a small nod.

“V-vodka. R-Rum. Chianti. Korn. Ver-Vermouth. Martini. Me-Mead and Boza.” Silence. “He-He also said no one would-would love a deformed fre-freak like me-me –sob-” Saguru crawled up on his knees and threw his arms around Kaito and pulled the teen into his embrace as the teen finally let it all out.

“Shh. Sshhh. It’s okay. Everything’s okay. You may not appreciate this from me but you’re still beautiful even with all the scars. Of course someone will love you. Mom loves you already, Aoko-kun loves you, even Koizumi loves you in her own way-”

“But will they love me once they see me-” Saguru pulled away and stared into startled tear filled orbs.

“Kuroba Kaito you listen to me. You know better than anyone appearances are deceiving. It’s what’s inside that matters most, not what’s on the outside. You know that! Don’t you dare think this change to your appearance will change anything because it won’t! It won’t change how your friends feel, it won’t change how your family feels and it won’t change how I feel about you!” Kaito blinked. Saguru relaxed slightly. “Besides, have you actually looked at yourself? Since the incident I mean?” Kaito slowly shook his head. Saguru motioned to Kaito’s partially bare thigh and calf. “Take a look. What do you see?”

Kaito looked down and there it was. The physical proof of his time in hell. “Hell.” A light tap on his head from Saguru sent his already hurting head ringing.

“Look again. And where’s that optimism that’s always with Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire?” So Kaito closed his eyes, took a deep breath, cleared his mind and then looked again. He saw a bullet mark from a KID encounter. Whip marks, oh that’s a knife mark there, and burn marks but, wait, was that? It kinda looked like a small firework… And that one over there, with the way the whip marks were lined up… it looked like a blooming flower… It was kinda… pretty?...

“I see strength.” Came Saguru’s voice close to his ear, making Kaito jump lightly from the surprise and the sensitivity. “I see someone who doesn’t give up no matter what, no matter the cost. And that is incredibly attractive to me.” Saguru blushed and leaned away from the other, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Though you probably don’t want to hear that from me of all people.” A hand latched onto Saguru’s shirtsleeve, the teen looked down into the face of a blushing but eager Kaito.

“Wh-What else do you see?” Saguru smiled and dropped his hand, looking straight into Kaito’s sparkling eyes.

“I see someone who won’t take this as a handicap but a challenge. Especially when it comes to disguises. I see someone who doesn’t care what they look like because they know they can change their appearance whenever they wish. I see someone who’s proud of their appearance because it shows that they **_have_** been through hell and they **_survived it_** all on their own. Something the toughest of grown men have failed to do.” Saguru could see the confidence, the spark inside Kaito continue to grow to build with every word he said. It seems Kaito needs not only Saguru’s presence but Saguru’s unwavering faith and belief in him as well. Well, that was something Saguru was more than happy to deliver. “And I see an amazing magician who’s going to bounce back as an even more fantastic and strong person than they were before.” Kaito smiled softly, happily, proudly and buried his head in Saguru’s chest. The blond-brunette automatically wrapping his arms around the smaller form that was huddled in his larger warm embrace seeking comfort and encouragement. It was then something occurred to the Detective.

“Wait, **_who_** said you were unlovable? Gin or the trainer?” Almost as if sensing his anger rising Kaito tensed.

“Eh… the trainer?” The magician answered honestly for once. There was a sudden spike of murderous intent.

“He’s so fired.” Kaito snapped his head up.

“But-” Saguru looked down into large worried eyes.

“He’s lucky I don’t kill him. I know how to do so without leaving any evidence you know.” That silenced Kaito, which Saguru gave a pleased nod to. “Don’t worry Kaito we have a personal trainer that should be getting back from a vacation in about two days or so. I know you don’t want to wait but you have your current exercises to do until then.” Saguru’s eyes narrowed. “Actually I don’t want you doing those exercises anymore. If he’s incompetent enough not to see how much of a beauty you are both inside and out then he’s obviously not qualified to try and heal you.” Kaito just stared at him, open-mouthed for a moment or two before laughing. “Kaito?”

“You-you just- you’re too much!” Kaito looked up, tears still in his eyes but this time of mirth. “If you’re not careful one might think you actually like me that way bocchama.” Taking a deep breath and taking a major risk though Saguru knew now was **_not_** the time for it, he took the plunge anyway. Saguru’s instincts telling him to go for it and he was starting to learn that instincts were rarely wrong and a great way to save yourself and to find yourself great information and a culprit even without evidence.

“What if I do like you that way?” Kaito’s eyes widened, shocked violet staring at Saguru in disbelief before the smaller teen reluctantly pulled away, a strained smile on his usually perfectly controlled face.

“Now, now Saguru if you start saying stuff in that tone I’m liable to believe you. Anyway it’s not nice to joke about stuff like that. I never teased you like that now did I?” Saguru tightened his arms so Kaito couldn’t escape.

“What if it’s not a joke?” Again Kaito stilled, but this time his eyes narrowed and his voice took a sharp tone to it.

“What’s with all the ‘what ifs?’ If you have something to say, say it already. If not let me go. I don’t like this joke Hakuba.” Saguru narrowed his eyes.

“I said it wasn’t a joke didn’t I?” Kaito leaned forward making it so the two where sharing the same air.

“No, you said what if-mmph-” Having enough of this argument Saguru decided to take the final plunge, consequences be damned. Saguru closed the last two inches and connected the two’s lips. Burgundy eyes closed he didn’t see the startled wide eye look of violet eyes or how they started to water but Saguru did feel it when the tears began to fall.

“Kaito? Kaito did I do something wrong?”

“Tell me-sniff- you didn’t do that-sniff-because I thought I wasn’t loveable-sniff-” Saguru cursed and pulled Kaito into a hug.

“No you baka! I kissed you because I love you! You kept saying it was a joke so I just wanted to prove it wasn’t so I just acted and shit I didn’t think it through! Why didn’t I think it through? I always think things through!” Saguru started muttering about how much of an idiot he was for upsetting Kaito and not thinking things through and how Kaito was turning him into an idiot and how stupidity must be contagious and once again Kaito went from crying to laughing.

“God I feel like a girl!” Kaito suddenly said. “Crying one second laughing the next.” Saguru chuckled and pulled away.

“You’re having a very stressful day. It’s understandable. I’m not helping any-” Kaito grabbed onto Saguru’s sleeve.

“You are helping! Really you are! I just…” Kaito blushed. “Just misunderstood. That’s all.” Silence. “So… you do like me… Right?” Saguru shook his head and leaned in.

“No, I **_love_** you Kuroba Kaito.” Kaito turned bright red at Saguru specifically saying Ashiteru to him. Kaito fisted Saguru’s shirt and nodded his head.

“Me too.” Was all the embarrassed teen could manage. Saguru laughed.

“I guess all the Japanese are shy, including a certain thief.” Kaito blushed some more.

“Sh-Shut up! It’s different when you’re in love for the first and last time!” Saguru now turned pink, not expecting such a daring declaration from his little thief and magician.

“Well… that’s true…” Saguru softly agreed to cheeks still pink as he enjoyed Kaito’s bright red look. The two remained silent, Kaito still wrapped up in Saguru’s embrace when there was a knock on Kaito’s doorframe. Both jumped and leapt away from one another as if they were on fire before turning almost guiltily towards the open door. An amused and smiling Anna Beth stood there, hand still poised to knock.

‘Am I interrupting something?’ She asked in English. ‘If so you really should have closed the door, but personally I don’t think Kai-chan is up to anything quite that rigorous yet Saguru.’ Both boys were now bright red.

‘MOTHER!’

‘MAMA BETH!’ The two shouted at the woman, appalled and thoroughly embarrassed by the woman who just burst into giggles at the twin blushes on the boy’s faces.

‘Looks like your Japanese after all, eh Little Searcher?’ Saguru just glared at his mother while Kaito snickered, his blush still prominent though. Saguru spared a glance at Kaito before clearing his throat.

‘Well at least my name’s appropriate.’ Kaito looked up.

‘So is mine. After all I can’t seem to keep my feet on the ground can I?’ Kaito teased lightly, alluding to his usual nighttime activities yet again, having given up trying to hide it from his secret, well not so secret love now. Saguru laughed and ruffled Kaito’s hair.

‘Suppose it is appropriate.’ Anna Beth frowned and put a finger to her lips.

‘Really? Seems awful inconvenient. I mean Kaito hates fish and his name means ocean.’

‘No it doesn’t. It means Kite.’ Silence. Anna Beth giggled in embarrassment.

‘Well turn abouts fair I guess. Looks like I need to brush up on my Kanji.’ She straightened and cleared her throat. ‘Anyway dinner is ready boys and I wanted to have a chat with the both of you about that physical trainer.’ Saguru’s eyes narrowed, the burgundy seemed to glow slightly.

‘You’ve already fired him.’ Anna Beth rolled her eyes.

‘You really do use that for useless things Saguru, but yes I’ve fired him and wiped his memory.’ Kaito raised an eyebrow.

‘You can do that? I mean erase a specific portion of events not just their whole lives?’ Both nodded. Kaito gave a low whistle of appreciation. ‘Remind me not to piss you off Lady Tantei.’ Anna Beth smirked at her new title she’d gained a week ago when she’d proven she was just as good a detective as her son on a bad day. That was a good detective by the way.

‘Oh Kai-chan I doubt you could seriously anger me. You’re such a sweet heart.’ Saguru let out a bark of laughter as he rested on his hands splayed out behind him. Kaito gave Saguru a hurt look but Saguru raised an eyebrow at the so-called hurt magician.

‘Kaito, Aoko-kun has the patience of a saint and you irritate and anger her on a regular basis. If you wanted to I have no doubt you could easily anger the Queen herself or even the Pope.’ Kaito raised an eyebrow of his own.

‘My, my what a complement.’ Kaito gave a small swooping bow from the waist up, since he was still sitting on his bed. ‘My thanks for such faith you hold in me, Sir Hakuba-Gowan.’ Anna Beth waved a hand.

‘If you really want to embarrass my little one use his full name-’

‘MOTHER!’ Saguru’s face went red. Kaito leaned forward eagerly, manic grin on his face. Anna Beth straightened and raised a hand, her other hand over her chest as she proudly proclaimed her baby boy’s full regal name.

‘Lord Saguru Gavin Gowan Hakuba, Young Master and Heir to the Gowan Family and Young Master to the Esteemed Hakuba Clan.’ Silence. Kaito tried to hide his chuckles he really did, but he couldn’t hold it in for long.

‘You’re a Lord?!’

‘Actually he’s a Duke. Well future Duke since I’m the Duchess but he still holds the same ranking as me.’ Silence. Kaito leaned back into his pillows and stared at an uncomfortable Saguru.

“You’re a duke.” Kaito repeated in Japanese. “Great people are gonna call me a gold digger.” Saguru’s head snapped up.

“You are no such thing!” He snapped back in the same language, both forgetting Anna Beth could fluently speak Japanese. “Besides you’re descendent from a feudal lord!” Kaito waved a hand in dismissal.

“We gave that up decades ago.”

‘Blood is blood Kai-chan. You can’t change it no matter what you decided to personally do.’ Kaito frowned at her.

‘That maybe so but blood with only take you so far, you have to do the rest on your own. Your blood may share your achievements but in the end they’re all your own.’ Silence. ‘My father’s achievements are his. I may learn from them, I may learn from him. I may have his blood in my veins but that doesn’t make me him. And that certainly doesn’t make **_my_** achievements his. Nope they’re all **_mine_**.’ Anna Beth smiled, pride shining in her eyes.

‘Well said and well believed Kaito. If only the fools of Europe could see the world as you do than the world would be a happier much more beautiful and peaceful place.’ Kaito blinked, shocked.

‘That came out of nowhere. Literally.’

‘I told you I had to meet some acquaintances today.’ Kaito nodded. ‘Mother had to reintroduce me to them. Most of them believe blood is everything. That blood, pure blood is the most important thing, that family achievements are the most important thing. That you’re nothing if you’re not from a pure noble family.’ Silence.

‘So they’re the trash.’ Silence. Both Gowan’s started laughing. Saguru got off the bed and offered a hand to Kaito.

‘Yes, they are trash. Well, most of them. There are some good families among them.’

‘The Weasley’s are a good sort though they never come to parties any more.’ Anna Beth said a bit disappointed. ‘They were always the life of the party too.’ She complained. Kaito let Saguru pull him up off the bed and Saguru was kind enough to wait for a moment for Kaito to get his bearings. Kaito was able to walk short distances now though it tired him quickly. Luckily the dining room wasn’t too far away and was in Kaito’s able distance of walking. Something Kaito was most pleased about. Giving Saguru’s hand a squeeze the older boy was about to let go of Kaito’s hand so the boy could walk by himself but Kaito continued to hold on to it, a faint blush on his face. He looked away slightly from Saguru.

‘You said it wasn’t a joke.’ Saguru beamed and tightened his gentle hold on Kaito’s hand. How sweet, the magician wanted to hold hands to dinner! No way was Saguru going to say no to such a heart warming and loving request! Not even giggles from his mother could wipe the stupid happy grin off his face, nor could it stop the bright blush from appearing and staying on Kaito’s face. Aww, who knew the flirt known as Kuroba Kaito and Kaitou KID could be so shy? It was absolutely adorable.

Anna Beth led the way to the more commonly used small informal dinning room which despite it being informal had a long ten person solid oak dining table present in the large lavishly decorated deep red and gold room. Kaito could never get over how much he felt like a king in this place, now knowing Saguru’s status didn’t really help all that much either. Then again Saguru would always be Saguru, just like Kaito would always be Kaito. The three sat down as a lovely English dinner of roasted duck was presented to them by the staff employed by the Gowan family. Kaito absently wondered how many of them were magical too. He didn’t wonder if Saguru was magical. It didn’t matter besides even if Saguru was magical it wouldn’t change anything. Kaito would bet his KID career that Saguru would see using magic as cheating if he used it on a case or to chase KID so literally nothing would change, except Kaito would know Saguru better than anyone. That thought pleased Kaito but he decided he’d wait until Saguru came out and told him. He wasn’t a detective, he was a magician and a thief. He’d steal the answer in time if Saguru didn’t tell him but he wanted to give the detective a chance to trust him like Kaito trusted Saguru.

Kaito took a bite of the duck. Delicious as always. He really did have to meet the cook. He bet this chef would make a mean ice cream Sunday. Screw what the doc said. Kaito needed some sugar and chocolate and he needed it soon or he was going to die of withdrawal symptoms. Silently forming a plan of how he’d get to the mysterious cook Kaito turned in and participated in the dinner conversation with the person he loved most and his future mother-in-law, well future mother-in-law if he had anything to do or say about it. (muahahaha)

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito's settled in things are starting to look up for the teen, when everything goes to hell. A simple outing turns to disaster as another door is thrown open to the teen dragging Kaito and Saguru into a less than desirable situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter, I couldn't wait to post it for you guys. Guess I'm a little eager to hear what you guys think. Hope you enjoy this one. By the way, "hello" is Japanese 'hello' is English. For future reference.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Saguru asked for what must have been the hundredth time. Kaito rolled his eyes and turned to look at his boyfriend. Yes his boyfriend. Kaito had his hands on his very attractive, plump for a male, hips.

“For the thousandth time, yes! I’m fine! I can walk around the manor by myself a little outing like this will be a piece of cake!” Saguru held up his hands in surrender.

“It’s just you haven’t been outside of the grounds since you got here. I’m just worried.” Kaito sighed and turned back to the floor length mirror.

“It’s because I haven’t left the grounds I wanna go so badly.” Kaito admitted. “I’m tired of being cooped up. Us Doves don’t do well in a cage all the time. We have to stretch our wings.” Saguru came up behind the magician.

“I didn’t mean to cage you.” Kaito smiled gently at Saguru’s reflection in the mirror.

“I know.” Kaito then looked at himself again. He looked good. The paleness was almost completely gone, replaced with a healthy glow and a very light tan. Large violet eyes were bright filled with life and confidence. His stance was strong, confident and completely natural looking. Once the family trainer had returned it didn’t take long for Kaito to get into the swing of things with his new physical therapist and boy did the two connect. Kaito actually trusted this one, probably because he was ex-MI6 so he had his full share of experiences similar to Kaito. The two actually swapped stories, which helped Kaito a lot to Saguru’s immense relief. Just knowing there were others out there like him who recovered fully, who were able to come back stronger than before, who didn’t let the past control them, not that Kaito had any intention of losing to those bastards in the first place it just still helped him to know that he wasn’t alone in the world.

Now the results of those long weeks were finally showing and Saguru was rewarding all of Kaito’s hard work with a visit to a near by village that was famous for their art. He was hoping it would inspire Kaito and help him get the ants out of his pants for a while, kill two birds with one stone. After all Saguru couldn’t let Kaito go home without getting some inspiration from England for his magic, and yes Saguru **_was_** looking for some way to break the rules and show Kaito some real magic because that would be some amazing inspiration for one as clever and creative as Kaito. Saguru had a feeling his mother knew what he was up to because he found a few magic books just laying around half-hazardly around the house waiting for just anyone to find them. Well that was one way of doing it. Saguru thought.

Saguru beamed at the long sleeves pushed up to Kaito’s elbows. The teen was still uncomfortable with showing off his skin but it seemed he remembered what Saguru said about Kaito’s appearance and was trying his best to accommodate or rather over come his uneasiness by taking little steps in his own way. The blooms from the burns on Kaito’s arms were smaller than the one’s on his legs but they were still attractive and pretty in a fascinating morbid way, definitely not ugly. Something Saguru wondered occasionally if it was truly accidental, the way the marks were set up or if those sick bastards actually wanted to make Kaito’s skin a permanent canvas of interesting scars. But unfortunately that was a question only deranged people could answer and Saguru could only ask them when he had them behind bars. That unfortunately would have to wait a while. Saguru promised he wouldn’t go after them alone, since going after them alone almost got the famous Kudo Shinichi killed who was much more skilled than Saguru was, though the Brit loathed to admit it. According to Kaito anyway.

Kaito finally spun around and held out his arms, an expectant look on his face. Saguru chuckled and took hold of Kaito’s hands. “You’re really asking me how you look? I’m biased you know.” Kaito blushed but nodded. Saguru leaned in and placed a chase kiss on Kaito’s lips. “You look gorgeous as always love.” Kaito’s blush deepened but he gave a breathtaking beautiful smile before walking backwards, pulling Saguru with him.

“Then what are we waiting for? We’re burning daylight!” Saguru laughed at him, glad to see the genuine joy and excitement on Kaito’s face, to hear it in his voice.

“Alright, alright, alright already. Calm down. You don’t even know where we’re going.” Kaito stopped and blushed again.

“Nee~” Kaito called in that teasing tone. “Is this… a date?” Saguru leaned forward until they were centimeters away from one another. A smirk on his face.

“You bet it is. Our first date.” Saguru then leaned up and placed a kiss on Kaito’s forehead. Kaito touched his forehead for a moment before beaming and hurrying to catch up to Saguru who was already a few feet ahead of the magician. Damn those long sexy legs.

Anna Beth looked up as the two walked into the sitting room and put down the morning paper. ‘Good Morning Boys. All ready for your outing?’ Kaito beamed.

‘Yep! We’re all set for our date!’ Anna Beth blinked before smiling softly.

‘I’m glad.’ She stood, revealing she was still in her bathrobe, and approached the two. ‘Now be careful out there. Saguru you keep an eye on Kai-chan, make sure you don’t wear him out. Kai-chan if you get tired be sure to tell Saguru. There’s no shame in coming back early.’ Both teens smiled and reached out for each other’s hands unconsciously grasping them.

‘Don’t worry Mom. We’ll be fine.’ Kaito gave a nod.

‘Yeah, we have each other. Nothing can go wrong when we’re together.’ Saguru looked down at the brunette.

‘Way to jinx us.’ Kaito looked up, eyebrow raised.

‘Mr. Logic believes in jinxes?’ Came the teasing. Saguru smirked, giving Kaito’s hand a squeeze.

‘When I’m with you, I believe in anything. You do make miracles happen.’ Kaito preened under the praise while Saguru continued gazing at Kaito with love. Anna Beth smiled. Oh yes, these two found the perfect matches in one another.

‘Well, you best be off then. It’s quite a ways to the village.’

‘Don’t worry I intend to drive.’ Kaito perked up at that only to have Saguru gently tug on his hand. Kaito followed, after waving to Anna Beth and followed his boyfriend outside to the carport. There they found a beautiful old fashion convertible waiting for them. “I thought since it was a nice day you might like to feel the wind. I know it’s not quite flying but-” Saguru was cut of by Kaito’s arms around his neck and lips pressed into his own. Saguru barely had time to respond before Kaito was gone and already in the passenger set. Saguru just chuckled. “Guess you like it.” Kaito was gently rubbing the leather seats.

“My dad has one like it.” He confessed, but that was all Kaito would say about it, confusing Saguru slightly for Kaito had used present term, not past term. Interesting.

It took two hours to get to the small village in the middle of the country, then again the Gowan family home was in the middle of the country as well with a summer home in London but that’s not the point here. When they finally parked and got out Kaito couldn’t help but squeal in excitement.

‘It’s so cute!’ Villagers and passerby’s heard that and stopped to laugh and thank the teen who was now thoroughly embarrassed as he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck as locals asked if this was his first time here and pointed out what he should see first and the must visits. By the end of twenty minutes Kaito had a pile of coupons and a list of free sight seeing tours and events that were usually pay to get in. All because he couldn’t help himself and his big mouth. Saguru laughed, the locals quickly recognizing the young lord from nearby.

‘You really do make friends where ever you go.’ Saguru said lovingly, Kaito laughed.

‘What can I say? It’s a gift.’

‘Oh, Master Gowan, is he a friend of yours?’ Saguru nodded and walked over, taking Kaito’s hand again.

‘Yes. He’s mine.’ Saguru casually said causing several villagers to gasp and giggle. Kaito blushed lightly.

‘Oi!’ Kaito hissed, unsure how they’d react knowing full well most people weren’t open to same sex relationships. But the young master of the Gowan family was well known for his odd tastes.

‘Congratulations Sir!’ One villager called out.

‘I never thought he’d settle down.’ Another called.

‘Well there goes my bet.’

‘Wait till the Elder hears, he’ll be so proud.’

‘What’s your name young man?’ Kaito blinked.

‘Huh? Oh. I’m Kaito. Kaito Kuroba. I’m from Japan. That’s were Sagu and I met.’

‘Kaito huh? Well you must come over for lunch dear. My husband, the village Elder would love to meet you.’ Saguru bowed his head slightly.

‘We’d be honored.’ Kaito blinked shocked. He was way out of his element here.

‘Wait-what?’

‘Great! I’ll see you at noon!’ The villagers began to disperse then, leaving the happy, well more like half confused couple alone.

“What just happened?” Saguru laughed awkwardly.

“I kinda forgot that this village adopted me when I was young?” Kaito put a hand on one hip, all his small weight on one leg, a blank bored look on his face.

“No. You wanted to show me off.” A smug smirk slowly crawled on to Kaito’s face. “Admit it!” Saguru’s cheeks turned pink but he didn’t answer. Kaito laughed. “You could have just told me.” Kaito looked away and scratched a pink cheek of his own. “It’s not like I would have minded.” He muttered in his own embarrassment, but he had to make sure Saguru heard him so violet eyes darted back to look at said boyfriend, who was now smiling with love at his love. Saguru leaned forward.

“Aishteru, Kaito.” Before giving the boy a peck on the cheek and walking away. In a louder voice he called to the boy he knew would be temporarily frozen. ‘So what do you want to see first? The lanterns are pretty even during the day.’ Kaito quickly jogged slowly and gently to catch up with his sneaky love.

‘Lanterns during the day? Are they like paper lanterns or traditional street lamps?’ Saguru smiled knowingly.

‘You’ll have to see for yourself.’ Saguru led them to the center of the village where there was a large fountain surrounded by beautiful hand made lanterns. Iron worked, wooden, and paper. The designs were all beautiful and matching. ‘They change the lanterns every year. So there’s a different design each year. I’m told this years design was thought up by an eight year old.’ Kaito whistled.

‘Can’t underestimate kids.’ Saguru shook his head.

‘No you can’t.’ He said thinking of Edogawa Conan before turning his thoughts back to his love who was closely inspecting one of the wooden lanterns. ‘Wait till you see them all lit up. They’re always extra beautiful then.’ Kaito looked up, surprised.

‘Are we allowed to stay that long?’ Saguru shrugged.

‘As long as I let mother know it shouldn’t be a problem. Come on, there’s still plenty to see. There’s the hanging vines of art.’ Kaito stood, interest and curiosity on his face.

‘What did they hang art on vines?’ Saguru laughed.

‘Try thinking a bit more out of the box. That shouldn’t be too difficult for you.’ Kaito pouted for a moment then his eyes began to sparkle.

‘They couldn’t have…’ Kaito started moving toward Saguru when they heard it. A blood-curling scream.

Both spun on the spot toward where it came from. An alley just on the other end of the center of town, directly across from where Kaito and Saguru stood. A shadow slowly moved, light flickering from the opening of the ally. Kaito went to move but a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder, almost painfully. Both had recognized the feeling of malicious intent, of murderous intent. Just then the flickering light exited the ally way. It collapsed on to the ground and Kaito growled deeply. Both teens recognized what it was instantly. A burning body. A burning **_human_** body.

More shadows followed the flickering light of the burning body. There were people in that ally. The culprits. The hand on Kaito’s shoulder tightened. “Kaito. Run.” Kaito instead fingered something in his hand, something Saguru couldn’t, didn’t see.

“Hell no.” Was the magician’s response. The detective didn’t have time to scold or say anything else as the shadows stepped out of the ally and over the still burning body. Saguru’s body went cold.

They were wearing black from head to toe, with pointed hoods and creepy skull masks covering their faces. Long sticks were held in their hands, one per person. Oh yes, Saguru knew who these people were. He knew very well who these people were, and he knew Kaito’s safety was his top priority. Kaito on the other hand had a different idea.

“They haven’t seen us.” Kaito whispered so softly Saguru barely heard him and before Saguru could say or do anything, Kaito was gone. White smoke left behind. Saguru cursed. Kaito would definitely always be Kaito, that’s for sure. Nothing Saguru could do now but warn the villagers and do what he can to keep Kaito alive.

Pulling out his golden pocket watch it began to glow as a silver terrier appeared out of nowhere, running from Saguru’s side to the Elder’s house. He’d make sure the villagers escaped. That done he too ran forward, widening his eyes and finally using his gift to ensure Kaito’s safety and life. Saguru’s eyes began to glow softly as he ran to the right, directly at a building. He slowed and mentally counted down the seconds. There!

Kaito meanwhile had appeared behind the masked people and thrown a sleep bomb at their feet, knowing they probably could disperse it immediately or run. Surprisingly they didn’t do either right away causing several of the people to drop to the ground dead asleep. Once they realized what it was the sticks were waved and the pink smoke vanished. Kaito hiding in the shadows, his legs screaming at him for running that quickly ignored them and pulled out the scalpels he stole from Karin-Sensei when he was in the hospital. Currently the only real weapon he had on him. In his other hand was a chain, something he picked up from the village on his run toward the masked men. Kaito only had one shot at this. He had to make this work.

Jumping out he threw the scalpels, each hitting their mark. Embedding themselves deeply in each remaining masked person’s hand that was holding their stick. Sticks dropped to the ground. Seconds after the scalpels flew the end of the chain reached out and wrapped around the middle of the first still standing terrorist as Kaito began to label them in his mind. Moving quickly and dropping another smoke bomb he ran, easily weaving between them despite his complaining legs and wound them all up in the heavy chain he’d commandeered from the old village. Pulling a heavy-duty padlock from his supply Kaito locked the ends of the chains together, only to realize that in his exhaustion he missed on, who was now aiming that stick at him. Kaito dodged last minute only to have the ally wall behind him explode from the missed shot, and Saguru jump through, as if it were perfectly planed.

Saguru raised his hand, the one clutching the pocket watch, chain now firmly wrapped around his wrist and arm, and both hand and watch glowed for a millisecond before a red beam burst from hand and watch. It hit the unprepared masked terrorist dead on, causing the figure to go down in an instant. Saguru was breathing a little hard as he spun on the spot, eyes still glowing faintly as they darted around urgently. Finally they stopped glowing and he stormed over to Kaito.

“ ** _You!_** ” Saguru hissed furiously. “ ** _What were you thinking?!_** Taking on full grown wizards like that! You’re still recovering! I have no doubt you’re a match for them when you’re recovered but you’re healing!” Silence.

“Wizards?” Silence. Saguru sighed and straightened before waving his unoccupied hand and all the sticks flew into it.

“That’s what we call ourselves. Magic Users. We’re slightly different than Koizumi.” Kaito’s eyes suddenly widened.

“Sagu!” He called urgently diving for the spot Saguru was standing, knocking both of them down as Saguru was turning toward the spot where the malevolence, where such murderous intent was now coming from. The end of the ally. A green, electric green light hit where Saguru was previously standing. Both teens sprawled on the ground mere feet away. Saguru had a hand on Kaito’s shaking back, shaking from exertion, not fear. Burgundy eyes meeting red slit eyes directly, anger and hate shining in those red eyes but also curiosity and… intrigue?

‘Well you two made a mockery of my men didn’t you?’ Kaito turned his head slightly so he could see the man coming toward them who was just draped in evil. A feeling that wasn’t unlike the feeling those sick bastards gave off, but not as intense or murderous if you could believe that. Saguru refused to back down, burgundy eyes still meeting red eyes. Burgundy eyes very faintly started to glow.

‘Your men attacked first. What happened to staying low and hidden, Voldemort?’ Saguru boldly asked the man. Kaito was confused. This man was obviously a criminal. A magical criminal? Was he someone Saguru was trying to catch? Did he, Kaito, do something unnecessary? But Flight of Death was already talking again.

‘Yes, I’ll have to scold them later. Thank you for catching them for me.’ Silence. ‘Usually one would introduce themselves to their executioner.’ Kaito’s eyes widened at that. Executioner? Hell no! Fuck this shit! Before Saguru could say anything a smoke ball was detonated and Saguru felt himself be pulled along by Kaito who was panting heavily. Just as Kaito was about to run down a certain street Saguru’s eye glow intensified for a moment and Saguru changed direction on a dime picking up Kaito and throwing him over his strong broad shoulder like a fireman. He didn’t mean to make it seam like Kaito was slowing them down but the teen wasn’t up for a chase like this yet. And Saguru had to get to a certain point in the village. The Elder was bound to have raised the wards before leaving, he was also bound to have called for the Ministry. Saguru and Kaito had to get out of there now!

With Voldemort trying to catch them it was difficult but eventually they reached the little flower garden on the edge of the village. The one place the wards would allow escape, but only if you knew the correct password. Saguru hoped the Elder didn’t change it recently. Seeing Voldemort calmly walking toward them wand raised, Saguru pulled Kaito painfully down to his chest and clutched the teen tightly to him before turning on his heel and distorting the air with a loud crack. Almost running over the Aurors that were on the way in and just missing the flash of green that flew by the two groups.

~

The two reappeared with a loud crack in the gardens of the Gowan family home, only two hours away. Saguru knew that wasn’t far enough. Picking Kaito up again, this time bridal style Saguru ran to the castle/mansion.

‘MOTHER!’ Saguru yelled as soon as he got through the doors. Hurried footsteps could be heard but not quick enough for Saguru. He placed Kaito down carefully on a fainting couch in the foyer. The boy was silent, in some kind of shock Saguru would guess from the discomfort first time apparation usually caused. ‘MOTHER!’ Saguru yelled again. Finally the figure he wanted appeared on the balcony over looking the entranceway.

‘Saguru, what’s wrong? Why are you back so soon? What’s wrong with Kaito?’ She hurried to the stairs and began climbing down while Saguru smoothed Kaito’s hair back.

“We ran into Voldemort.” Anna Beth froze on the steps. “We can’t stay here.” Saguru continued. “He’ll find us.” Anna Beth ran back up the stairs screaming in English for her butler and most trusted servant, Sebastian. Saguru turned when he felt a hand grab his wrist. “Kaito!” Kaito looked up into burgundy eyes, still slightly glowing.

“What’s going on? Who’s that Flight guy? And what are you doing?” Saguru blinked. Kaito’s other hand reached up and gently touched Saguru’s temple, violet eyes searching slightly glowing burgundy orbs. “I can feel it. What ever you’re doing. It’s warm, fuzzy and tingly. It’s mostly around your eyes though.” Saguru let out a breath.

“I’ll be damned. You **_can_** sense magic.” Kaito tilted his head looking like some cute furry creature.

“So you can use magic.” Saguru shifted uneasily.

“Does it matter?” Kaito laughed and wrapped his arms around Saguru’s neck bringing the boy down to his level.

“Oh Sagu-chan. I know you think of it as cheating. Nothing’s changed, and nothing will change.” Saguru relaxed and pulled away after a moment or two.

“Voldemort is a Dark Wizard. A cliché evil wizard. Believes the only kind of wizard should be the ones with pure blood.” Kaito rolled his eyes.

“Not this again.” Saguru nodded.

“ ‘Fraid so. Thing is he’s only a Half-Blood.” Seeing Kaito’s confused look Saguru explained further. “Half-Blood is when one of your parents was a muggle. Like you. You have no magical blood so you’re a muggle.” Saguru frowned. “Though I’m seriously starting to doubt that. I’ve never heard of a muggle being able to sense magic. I wonder if you’re a squib. Someone born into a magical family but not able to use magic.”

“Wait, are you a half-blood?” Saguru shook his head.

“No. Otou-sama is a wizard as well.” Saguru frowned. “He uses his magic for really hard cases.” Saguru was bopped on the head, quite hard for someone who was as exhausted as Kaito was sure to be.

“What’s wrong with that? This magic is just another skill you have. Sure only a limited amount of people have it but that just makes it special. It’s like any other skill. How you use it matters. He’s using his to help the greater good. He’s not using it for personal gain or because he’s too lazy to do the deductions himself. **_That_** would be a waste.” Saguru pouted.

“I just like to rely on my own skills. Skills people share-” Kaito gave him a blank look.

“Hate to say this but very few people have edict memories. Present company excluded.” Silence. “If you’re using that logic then you can’t use your memory to solve cases anymore.”

“I see your point but this isn’t the time to be talking about this. We need to leave.”

“So you said. This Flighty guys a murderer. I could tell. He felt similar but less intimidating than the Crows who took me.” Saguru gave Kaito a sharp look.

“That’s comforting and not at the same time.” Kaito gave a nod.

“I know. Means they won’t be as skilled as the Crows but they’re just as cruel and malicious as them.” Saguru hummed as Anna Beth ran back down the stairs with an elderly gentleman behind her, papers floating along with self-packing luggage and equipment.

‘Mother!’ She waved impatiently.

‘Oh hush! This is an emergency!’ She held out the papers to Saguru. ‘Your train’s all set. You’ll be going to London. Muggle transportation is best at this point. He won’t expect it, especially if you escaped as a wizard. You’ll stay in the London house for a while until we can make other accommodations for you. Stay hidden from the magical world but don’t be afraid to take Kai-chan to Diagon Ally.’ A small smile on her face. ‘It’s a once in a life time opportunity for him after all.’ Saguru nodded.

‘I want the Goblins to look over him. I think he might be a Squib.’ Kaito waved a hand and cheerfully declared that apparently he could sense magic. Anna Beth looked shocked but smiled.

‘Should have guessed. Now Sagu, don’t be afraid to use your gift. It could save your lives-’ Saguru smiled.

‘It already has mother, and I won’t.’ Seeing Kaito’s confused look, ‘I’ll explain on the way.’ Saguru stood and bent to pick up Kaito. ‘Mother can we have the wheelchair. Voldemort won’t be looking for that either.’

‘Oh Kai-chan did you over do it?’ Kaito just laughed as Saguru shook his head. A snap and the chair was flying down the stairs, down the main stairs and waiting patiently at the van’s side. ‘Hurry. Sebastian will drive you. I trust no one else with this.’ The elderly man bowed deeply.

‘Of course Madam.’ The three clamored into the van and were off in seconds, Baya in Japan and obviously learned her driving from Sebastian, was Kaito’s passing thought as he held on as best he could as they drove as fast as they could to catch the next possible train. Which if you were interested in was in 10 minutes 23 seconds, according to our favorite timekeeper.

~

The two barely made the train and made it into their compartment when it was locked down, magically. Kaito tensed but Saguru relaxed. “It’s okay Kaito. This is a special line that the Gowan family takes frequently. It has a secure function on it that allows you to lock it magically until you get to your destination. I can sense mother’s magic. She must have agreed to it for the extra protection.”

“And you can’t replicate people’s magical signatures or whatever they’re called?” Saguru shook his head.

“Not many people can sense magic in the first place. It’s a rare gift and one that’s highly coveted. Secondly Magical Signatures, as you correctly called them are indeed individualized. They’re like fingerprints. Only identical twins have the same and then you just have to look at the magical auras which actually requires less skill to see and sense than seeing and sensing magical signatures.” Silence.

“So don’t let anyone know I can sense magic even if I can’t do all that stuff.”

“Yet. You can’t do it yet Kaito. You’ve only been around a small amount of magic. I’m sure going to London, the heart of magical England will awaken your gift farther. Plus you’re a genius. You’d have figured it out on your own, through your own gifts or your own stubbornness.” Kaito leaned forward, propping his feet up on the first class couch.

“So what was that you were doing with your eyes?” Saguru blushed.

“Oh, well the Gowan family as I told you has a long history. The truth is the child of the Knight and the Princess was a very powerful wizard. A legendary TruthSeer. Since then every child in the Gowan family has a magical gift to do with their eyes. Mother is the greatest TruthSeer in all the land, in all of modern Europe and the World. My gift is premonition and empathy.”

“Empathy?” His blush became more pronounced.

“Just because I know how someone’s feeling doesn’t mean I know why or I can help them! I’m not good with emotions!”

“You’ve gotten better.” Saguru blinked and looked away, out the large window.

“That’s because I’ve been watching and learning from you.” Kaito blinked surprised.

“So, I guess you can see through my poker face huh?” Saguru shifted.

“In case you haven’t noticed I don’t really use my magic. So no. I couldn’t see through your poker face. The skills I have of reading you now, those are real. I worked hard to get those skills, without magic thank you very much!” Kaito smiled.

“It just felt like you would have been humoring me all this time and I didn’t like it. That’s all. I wasn’t mad if that would have been the case.” Saguru sighed and rested his chin in his hand.

“You love, are one giant contradiction.” Saguru obviously thinking about their previous conversation on how magic was just a skill and shouldn’t feel bad about using it. Kaito laughed.

“Yeah, but that’s what makes me fun right?” Saguru sighed but smiled lovingly at the idiot thief. He had to admit the smaller boy was right. Kaito was definitely more fun this way. But…

“Go to sleep Kaito. I’ll wake you if I See anything or when we get there. Promise.” Kaito’s eyelids were drooping. That impromptu workout must have exhausted Kaito more than either realized it. Kaito sleepily nodded, putting his trust and safety in his love’s hands. Closing his eyes he let sleep claim him and despite all that happened, despite the similarities in feelings, Kaito had no nightmares. He knew he was safe with his beloved terrier watching over him.

Saguru watched Kaito doze for a bit before the teen slipped into a real deep sleep. No signs of nightmares anywhere. That made Saguru beam with pride. It was something the two noticed. When Saguru was with Kaito when he slept the magician never got any nightmares. But the two couldn’t always be together, so Saguru enjoyed watching a nightmare free truly relaxed Kaito for a while. He then reluctantly tore his eyes away from his one true love, as cheesy as it sounded and looked out the window. Eyes glowing brighter as he focused on different possible futures and kept an eye out for possible ambushes. He’d put nothing past Voldemort after all. He was in for a long watch, they had exactly 5 hours 26 minutes and 45 seconds until they reached London. Saguru hunkered down to wait. He’d protect Kaito this time. No matter what.

~*~

‘What do you mean the village just disappeared?’ The Auror scratched his head.

‘I mean that it’s gone sir. The whole village. It’s not there anymore.’ Rufus Scridgemore flopped back in his chair.

‘How could a whole village disappear?’ He glared at the clearly uneasy Auror. ‘I want the whole area searched! I want survivors or witnesses! Got it!?’

‘There are two witnesses.’ SLAM! Two hands smacked the desk.

‘Why didn’t you tell me that in the first place!? Where are they?! I want to speak with them pronto! Muggle or Wizard I don’t care! Bring them in!’ The Auror shifted nervously again.

‘That’s the problem sir. We don’t know who they are or where they may be. We say them fleeing when we arrived. Two of them. Seem to be teenagers.’ Silence. Scridgemore sat back down.

‘You’re incompetent. Go get Shacklebolt.’ The man brightened and nodded eagerly.

‘Yes Sir!’ He quickly fled the lavishly decorated office of the man in charge of the Auror Department at the British Ministry of Magic. A moment or two later a large black man wearing some sort of tribal had entered the room after he politely knocked.

‘You wanted to see me Sir?’

‘Ah Shacklebolt! Yes! Come in, come in! Have a seat!’ The man did as he was told and sat.

‘Sir, if this is about Black I’m afraid I haven’t-’ Scridgmore waved a hand in dismissal.

‘Oh no, this has nothing to do about Black. In fact forget about Black for a while I have another case I’d like you to look into for me.’ Shacklebolt looked surprised but nodded, accepting the new assignment quick enough.

‘Of course sir. What do you need?’

‘Good man Shacklebolt. Always go where you’re needed. That’s what I like about you. And no questions asked. Now, a village up near Kent has recently been attacked by some kind of terrorists. Magical. We were called by the village Elder however when we arrived the whole village was gone.’

‘Gone sir? As in destroyed?’

‘Gone as in vanished. As in it doesn’t exist. However being a mostly magical village we know for certain this village did indeed exist. We have two possible witnesses and the idiots that went to the village have no clues as to who they are or where they could be from. I need you to put together a team and chase the two teens down. They were seen fleeing from the scene as our Aurors arrived. We need to find them to learn what happened.’

‘I take it this is a priority?’ Scridgemore nodded.

‘Yes. The Minister is most disturbed by this, as am I.’ Scridgemore leaned forward. ‘This is also to be kept strictly confidential. Understand?’ Shacklebolt nodded.

‘Of course sir.’ Shacklebolt watched as Scridgemore relaxed before asking the basic of basic questions. ‘Do we have a description of the teens?’ Scridgemore tensed before sighing.

‘I don’t know. Ask Randolf. He’s the one who gave me the report.’ Shacklebolt nodded.

‘Is that all sir? If so I really should get started.’

‘Yes, oh I recommend you use Tonks in this case. Since you’re chasing teens why not use someone close to their age.’ Shacklebolt hummed.

‘I’ve never really worked with her before, but if you suggest it sir then I’ll put her on the team.’ Scridgemore nodded and with that Shacklebolt stood, nodded and left the office, determined to start his new assignment immediately. As soon as he told his Sirius Black Hunt Squad they were on break until further notice. Orders from above and all of that. Then, Kingsley Shacklebolt would really have to get word to Albus Dumbledore. He’d be very interested to know about the missing village and about the two teen witnesses. You don’t flee from nothing. Something horrible had to have happened and these teens probably needed protection. Protection that the secret organization to bring down lord Voldemort could probably only offer them. The Order of the Phoenix would also have to be on the look out for these two boys. Especially if it turned out Voldemort had something to do with this vanishing village, though that would be completely against everything the Dark Lord had been doing up until now. Then again Kingsley wasn’t a Dark Lord, he didn’t really know how their minds worked or how they thought. That was for their spy and Dumbledore himself to figure out, he, Kingsley was just a pawn in this game. That’s all.

~

‘Wait, what did you say Snivellus?’

‘Sirius!’

‘Are you serious?’

‘He actually showed himself?!’

‘We have the proof we need now!’

‘Wait, if that’s true why hasn’t the Ministry done anything yet? I mean the Aurors must have seen him too!’

‘Because the Aurors didn’t see him.’ Silence.

‘What do you mean Kingsley?’ Kingsley Shacklebolt stood from the small rickety chair he sat on around the large old dirty kitchen table.

‘My apologies Headmaster. I tried to get in contact with you earlier this week but you were busy.’

‘Never mind that, how could the Aurors miss what was right in front of them?! Are they that stupid?!’ Silence. ‘No offence mate.’

‘The village that Severus speaks off, it has completely vanished.’ Silence. ‘Not so much as a trace remains.’ Gasps of horror and murmurs were heard. ‘However it was not destroyed. It simply doesn’t exist anymore.’

‘Something that big with that many lives in it… you can’t vanish something like that! Even with magic!’ A stern woman with her graying hair pulled back into a tight bun snapped out in her lecture voice marking her as a teacher. Kingsley nodded.

‘Indeed. Thus why the Ministry has placed this investigation as highly classified and their top priority. Even above catching Sirius Black which has been placed on hold temporarily.’

‘YES!’ Silence and disapproving stares. In a small voice, ‘Sorry.’

‘How is your investigation going Kingsley?’ Kingsley shook his head.

‘Not good. There were two witnesses,’ The greasy black haired and black cloaked figure known as Severus Snape perked up, ‘But all we have is a basic description that could literally be anyone.’

‘Those witnesses…’ Severus suddenly drawled. ‘Would happen to be two teenagers would they?’ Kingsley froze and slowly nodded. ‘One with dirty blond hair the other with dark brown hair? Burgundy and violet eyes?’ Kingsley faced Severus completely.

‘We did not have their eye color but the hair color matches. The blond one was carrying the brunette-’ Severus nodded before facing the Light’s leader.

‘We need to find these two, before the Ministry and certainly before the Dark Lord.’ Gasps. White eyebrows were raised.

‘Voldemort is looking for these two? Why?’ Albus Dumbledore questioned.

‘Because those two were able to stop a group of Death Eaters all on their own and by using strange magic the Dark Lord has never seen before.’ Silence. ‘He wishes to question them and possibly recruit them.’ Severus let his eyes roam over what was known as the Order of the Phoenix. ‘There is also the fact that they had the Dark Lord chasing them and them alone and they were able to make it to the town’s apparation zone to escape.’

‘They were able to evade him?’ A man with a heavily scared face and a fake electric blue eye demanded. Severus nodded causing the man to hum thoughtfully, crossing his arms. ‘Those teens have skill then.’ The former Auror reluctantly admitted. ‘Or maybe it was dumb luck. Best to find them before there’s a chance to test it. Dumb luck usually only happens once.’

‘Alastor! They’re just children! Oh they must be so frightened!’ The red head plump woman brought a worried hand up to her cheek. ‘Oh I’ll have to tell Arthur later. He took the children to Diagon Ally today.’

‘Alastor and I can go pick them up after the meeting is done. That way one of us can fill him in and the other can watch the kids.’ A man in shaggy brown robes that had clearly seen better days kindly offered. The red head smiled.

‘Oh would you Remus? That would be wonderful!’ Remus Lupin the resident werewolf smiled while Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody grumbled.

‘It’s nothing Molly. The least we can do.’ Molly Weasley beamed as the secret meeting of the Order of the Phoenix continued. Little did anyone know what a busy and complicated day it’d be at Diagon Ally that day and that afternoon once the meeting wrapped up.

~

It had been a full two weeks since the incident at Painter’s Village and Kaito could now walk around without any twinges in his legs. He could even do little jumps, which Saguru completely disapproved of but Kaito just lied and told him it was part of his physical therapy. Of course the stupid detective had to call Mikael and rat him out the stupid snitch. But Kaito knew it was for his own good. In response Mikael sent some gentle relaxing stretches via email that should help Kaito with his excess energy and also get started on working up his muscle mass along with his flexibility. Something Kaito was very happy about. Saguru was just happy Kaito wasn’t complaining about being stuck indoors again.

But today was a good day. The weather was beautiful and Kaito was feeling good so Saguru decided today would be the day that they go visit the Goblins at Gringotts. Of course Kaito was thrilled, he wanted to see what kind of security the greatest bank in the magical world had. Saguru didn’t like the sound of that, but to be honest was so very pleased Kaito was acting like his old self.

So here the two were, standing outside of an old ratty pub waiting for the crowd to part so they could enter. Saguru had a tight hold on Kaito’s hand to keep the two from getting separated.

“So the entrance to magical London is a bar? Not what I expected.” Saguru stopped looking around and slowly slid his hand from Kaito’s. Kaito gave him a weird look. “I thought you didn’t want to get separated?” He questioned.

“Can you still see it?” Saguru instead asked.

“See what? The bar? Yeah, why?” Saguru nodded and took back Kaito’s outstretched offered hand.

“You’re magical that’s why. Only those with magical blood can see the Pup. It actually has a muggle repelling charm on it.” The two were finally able to find a break in the crowd and enter the pub, with was as dirty and dingy inside as it was outside. Kaito looked around taking in everything.

‘You know, it’s actually kinda charming.’

‘Why thank you. Must be your first time here.’ Kaito turned around, not surprised having have sensed someone coming up behind him. Hey this magic sensing stuff plus his usual skills he developed as a regular magician and as KID was great and very useful. Kaito blinked.

‘How could you tell?’ The short bald man laughed.

‘All newcomers have that same look of disbelief on your face that you had on, till about a second ago that is.’ Kaito mentally cursed his carelessness but outwardly he laughed.

‘Sorry about that. I was just surprised. I’m new to all this magic stuff. I mean I’ve known it existed for a while but first time being introduced to it fully ya know?’

‘Ah, muggle-born then. Well welcome to the Leaky Caldron. I’m the owner Tom. If you need anything, food or a room just give me a shout and I’ll be over in a jiffy.’

‘Thanks Tom-san.’ Kaito said with a small bow, hinting as to where he’s from so Tom would know that he’s really out of his element. Tom’s smile grew even more as he gave a small bow back and turned to leave, that was when Tom noticed Kaito’s companion.

‘Ah! If it isn’t the Young Master, this here your friend?’ Saguru smiled politely.

‘Hello again Mr. Tom. Yes, Kaito and I are friends. I’m here to show him around.’ Tom beamed at Kaito.

‘Well you’ll have no problems with the Young Master with you!’ Kaito smiled himself.

‘I had no idea he was so popular here.’ Tom laughed.

‘Only in certain circles. Course they be the circles that really count.’ Kaito laughed.

‘Of course they be.’ He said as he patted Saguru on the shoulder. ‘And to think back home you’re just a nosey little Detective.’ Saguru ruffled Kaito’s hair fondly.

‘And you’re just an annoying little prankster.’ He looked at Tom. ‘Not to worry I’ll make sure he doesn’t leave anything troublesome here when we leave.’ Kaito gasped.

‘How could you insinuate I’d do something dastardly to this hard working man’s place of wage making?’ Kaito said in a rather dramatic way, causing both Tom and Saguru to laugh.

‘Best be on our way Mr. Tom. We have an appointment to keep.’ Tom gave a small bow.

‘Right you are Young Master. It was great to see you again. And great to meet you Mr. Kaito.’ Kaito waved, a pretty yellow sunflower being pulled, literally out of thin air, or so it appeared. Leaving the good barkeep flabbergasted.

‘Kaito Kuroba my good sir. Just Kaito will do though. The pleasure was mine. Hope to see you again. Ta!’ After the barkeep took the giant sunflower the two wandered off to the back of the shop where the entrance to Diagon Ally was. The witches and wizards present gathered around Tom and his prize.

‘I didn’t see his wand.’

‘I didn’t hear a spell, wordless casting at his age, amazing!’

‘It doesn’t feel magical.’

‘It’s just a regular flower.’

‘That was amazing! I’ve never seen magic like that before!’

‘Where’d he come from?’

‘What’s his name?’

‘Kuroba…’ Tom finally spoke, still in shock from what he seen. It was beautifully done. A flower out of thin air without a wand or enchantment. How extraordinary! Dumbledore must hear about this! Tom hurried to place it in water, proudly behind the bar before he rushed to send an owl to his old friend, who was sure to get a kick out of this. Surely the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry could explain this one cause he was drawing a blank. What spell could Mr. Kuroba have possibly used? Was it one from the orient? Oh Tom hadn’t been this excited since he got his own Hogwarts letter years ago.

~

“You’ve been practicing.”

“Mikael said I could.”

“He said small tricks.”

“That one is small!”

“Not the flower. Where have you been hiding that one?”

“Kekeke, wouldn’t you like to know.” Saguru rolled his eyes and pulled out his pocket watch again with it in his dominant hand his left touched the third brick up two across. The bricks then began reorganizing themselves. Saguru looked over at Kaito to see him carefully studying the bricks. Saguru sighed.

“If you focus on the bricks you’ll miss the real show.” Kaito looked up just in time to see the opening wonder that was Diagon Ally. Of course the boy didn’t wait, he ran out into the middle of the street.

Kaito was quiet and looking ever which way, easily dodging people who were coming his way and people who weren’t. Saguru stood off to the side and watched Kaito marvel in the middle of the street for a while before he walked over and took Kaito’s hand. He didn’t say anything to the obviously concentrating boy who was lost in thoughts with inspiration and ideas on jokes and pranks and his own magic. Instead Saguru just lead Kaito quietly down the street to the large white lopsided building that had Gringotts written in gold on it. Saguru even, against his better judgment, let Kaito read the warning label on Gringotts which obviously Kaito took as a challenge and wanted to jump right into a KID heist right then and there. Luckily for Saguru and the Goblins it was physically impossible for Kaito to pull off a heist right now. In the future though, well Saguru only hoped that Kaito wouldn’t be any where near England when he was fully recovered enough for a heist.

The entered the lavish marble room and Saguru led them to the corner kiosk. He wanted this done in private with as little as chance of being discovered as possible. The goblin looked up from his work and sneered at the two humans.

‘This window’s closed-’

‘I’m not here to make a withdraw. I’m here to ask for a magical blood test please. A private one. S rank please.’ Silence. The goblin looked back up, looking from one teen to the other. Kaito even had the audacity to wave at the goblin! Saguru sighed. ‘Ignore the idiot please.’ Kaito pursed his lips together and pouted slightly, something even the goblin found slightly pleasing to the eyes and that thought revolted it.

‘Very well.’ The goblin placed down its quill. ‘Name of one paying.’

‘Saguru Gavin Gowan Hakuba.’ The Goblin’s eyes widened, but no comment was made.

‘Name of one being tested.’

‘Kaito Kuroba.’

‘Reason for being tested?’

‘Checking for possibility of Squib.’ The goblin looked over at the brunette again, and again he waved, big smile and everything.

‘Kaito, stop it.’ Saguru took hold of Kaito’s hand and forced it down.

‘Just being friendly.’ The light tenor muttered.

‘I know. Nothing’s wrong with that but people aren’t usually friendly to Goblins despite how wrong that is so it draws attention or makes it seem like you’re mocking them.’ Amethyst eyes widened. Such an unusual color.

‘That’s messed up. Wizards are wack.’

‘Now you know why I prefer Muggles.’ Kaito just hummed in response and was eyeing someone across the hall. He then leaned in toward the Goblin.

‘Not to bug you when you’re busy but I’m pretty sure that guy over there, the one in red, yeah he’s got some messed up currency or something he’s trying to pawn off on you.’ Saguru’s and the Goblin’s head snapped and spun around. Saguru’s eyes narrowed.

‘He’s right. That’s dark magic. It’s so miniscule though I would have missed it if it wasn’t pointed out to me.’ Saguru smiled at Kaito. ‘You’re getting better.’ Kaito shrugged.

‘So he can sense magic. I see why you want a magic test.’ The goblin then started yelling in a different rougher language to another goblin that made a beeline for that teller, armed trolls also appeared and apprehended the man. ‘This way please.’ Both turned back to the goblin they were dealing with. He had a side door open for them. Saguru nodded and lead the way, Kaito following closely for he was so out of his element and though he’d never admit it out loud, a little nervous and freaked out.

The room was just as cold and impersonal as the main Gringotts hall. Made with white and black marble, though there were couches and armchairs one could sit in. Black with a lovely emerald green. Kaito whistled. ‘I’d love to meet your interior decorator. They are something else.’ The goblin raised his eyebrows. Kaito laughed nervously. ‘Sorry, that was supposed to be a complement.’ Saguru rolled his eyes.

‘Please try to behave Kaito. We’re doing this for you.’ Kaito frowned.

‘Why does it matter if I’m a Squib or not?’

‘Because you friend won’t get in trouble for revealing the magical world to you if you’re a squib. He will if you’re a muggle.’ Kaito frowned.

‘I already knew about the magical world. A witch in Japan told me about it. She tried to curse me actually. Multiple times.’ Goblin shrugged.

‘Won’t matter to the Ministry. They’ll blame your little friend and he’ll be held responsible.’ Kaito rounded on Saguru.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me!?” Saguru sighed.

‘Just take the test. All they need is a few drops of your blood.’ Kaito paled and backed away.

‘They are **_not_** cutting me.’ Saguru slapped his hand to his head. How had he forgotten about that? Kaito’s idiocy really **_was_** catching.

‘No they’re not.’ Saguru lowered his hand and sent Kaito an apologetic look. ‘It’s just a pinprick. Like they’re drawing blood.’ Kaito’s pale face didn’t get any better but Saguru took hold of Kaito’s hand. “I’ll be right here. You know I won’t let anything happen to you.” Kaito nodded shakily before walking to the couch and nervously sitting down. He rolled up his long sleeve shirt, revealing his many scars to the goblin who took a sharp inhale of breath. He then held up the strange gold tube he held in his hands.

‘You should do this. He will not react well to a stranger touching him.’ Saguru nodded and took the tube from the wise Goblin.

‘What must I do?’

‘It usually works best if you take it from the hand. The thumb is our preferred finger.’ Saguru looked at Kaito who shakily nodded and handed over his right hand. ‘Insert the needle like end into the thumb and wait for the small tube to fill. That’s all. It’ll take about 30 seconds to a minute depending.’ Saguru looked up into scared violet orbs.

“Hey, you ready? 30 seconds. You can do that.” Kaito took a deep breath and nodded.

“Don’t tell me when. Just start counting.” As soon as Kaito said that Saguru pushed the needle in. He heard a hiss come from Kaito but started counting low and soft yet loud enough for Kaito to hear him and focus on Saguru’s voice and Saguru’s voice alone.

30 seconds passed in no time, but Kaito needed 40 to fill the tube. “There. All done. Great job Kai. Great job.” Kaito just went limp and fell into Saguru’s arms as the blond carefully handed the blood over to the goblin who had set up a golden contraption in the meantime. Quite frankly it looked like something you’d send a marble down, or a penny machine from the muggle world with light bulbs on the side waiting to be lit up by or for something. It even had a little printer at the bottom for where the results were revealed.

Saguru continued to hold an uneasy on the verge of a panic attack Kaito as the other boy tried to calm himself down with breathing exercises and the cool little 5 senses trick Saguru’s therapist had told the detective to pass on to the thief. (A/N: 5 senses is when you list what you sense when you’re on the verge or having a panic attack for example, what do you see, what do you hear, what do you smell, what do you feel and what do you taste. I learned about it from another fanfic. It really works though)

The two watched as the tube was loaded into the machine and it magically came alive. The blood slowly trickled down the various tubes and one by one lit up the multiple light bulbs, the printer was going haywire working a mile a minute. Now calmer Kaito slowly rose till he was halfway out of Saguru’s comforting embrace.

‘Is-is that a good thing?’ But the goblin said nothing, he just continued to watch the machine like a hawk watching it’s prey. It took 5 whole minutes for the blood to reach the bottom, for the printer to fall silent. And no one moved to take the foot long paper that printed Kaito’s magical history.

Finally the goblin moved and ripped the paper free before clearing his throat and pulling out reading glasses from seemingly who knows where. Though Kaito’s magic was way prettier and much more impressive.

‘First and foremost I must congratulate you Mr. Kuroba. It seems you’re not any ordinary Squib but a Recessive Squib.’ Kaito blinked, confused. He looked to Saguru who surprisingly shrugged, also showing his, for once, ignorance.

‘And what exactly is a Recessive Squib?’

‘Judging from the name,’ Saguru spoke up cautiously. ‘It wouldn’t happen to be a squib with the ability to awaken their magic, would it?’ Ah! That traitor! So much for being ignorant together. The goblin nodded.

‘Tis a very rare condition. Most are Dominant Squibs. Meaning Squibs unable to awaken their power. Mr. Kuroba is one of the lucky ones, however just because he’s **_able_** to awaken his power doesn’t mean that he **_will be able_** to. Everyone is different and there is no manual as to how to awaken one’s magic.’ Kaito shrugged.

‘I don’t really mind not having it. Or rather the little I have access to is more than enough.’ The goblin studied Kaito closely for a minute before actually smiling.

‘I have a feeling you’re speaking the truth child, and you are the type of people we truly need in the Wizarding world.’ The goblin turned back to the paper. ‘Another Congratulations is in order, Master Kuroba. You are a direct descendant and Heir of the White Clan.’ Saguru choked on air as Kaito just blinked.

‘And that means what?’

‘It’s like Koizumi-kun’s Red Clan. Surely she explained there are colored magic’s and clans that go with those magic’s.’ Kaito nodded but was still confused. ‘The Red Clan deals with love spells and curses mostly, what would be considered Dark Magic here in Europe. The White Clan however is a clan of rare magic users. Elementalist. Those who can control the elements themselves. Some of the most rare and powerful magic of all.’ Saguru eyed Kaito for a moment. “That might be why you love flying so much or feel so at home in the air. Your element may be air or wind.” Kaito gave a slightly hysterical laugh.

‘Wow. Well that’s it, right?’ The goblin looked up, his face blank.

‘You’re related by blood to the current Emperor of Japan.’ Silence. Kaito stood.

‘That thing’s broken!’ He declared.

‘You are descendent from a feudal lord. Maybe that’s where the relation came from.’ Silence.

‘That feudal lord is listed here as well.’ Silence. ‘Both had magic. The Lord’s daughter actually married and had children with one of the most famous magician’s of the East’s existence. Abe no Seimei.’ Silence. Kaito then proceeded to do something he’d never done before. He fainted. Luckily Saguru was right there to re-catch the clearly stunned magician. The goblin was silent. ‘He took that well.’ Saguru glared at the goblin.

‘Abe no Seimei is the equivalent of Merlin to Japanese Wizards. Not that Kaito really cares about wizards but still legends and superstitions are more of a big deal in Asia than here in Europe. To think that the legendary Abe no Seimei actually existed but that your related to such an amazing scholar and magician. Can you blame him?’ The goblin pulled a face but said nothing. If there was something he understood it was pride in family by accomplishment. That’s why Goblins took theft of their goblin made goods so personally.

‘Kaito?’ Saguru lightly tapped Kaito’s cheek. “Kaito?” He repeated and gave Kaito a light shake. Kaito groaned and his eyes twitched as did his fingers. “Kaito daijobu?” Violet orbs fluttered open.

“I had the strangest dream.” They opened wide as a hand clutched at Saguru’s short sleeve polo shirt. “Please tell me it was just a dream!” Saguru gave a sheepish look.

“Sorry, I’m related to the Queen, you’re related to Abe no Seimei.” Kaito groaned and let a hand fall over his eyes. “Kaito?”

‘Man, there goes all my admiration for the guy. And here I thought he was a real magician! You know no magic, all illusion.’ An un-amused look crossed Saguru’s face.

‘What happened to magic is a skill like any other and you shouldn’t be ashamed to use it as such?’ The hand was raised off of Kaito’s face slightly, a blank look on Kaito’s face.

‘That and this are two completely two different things. It doesn’t count if the main purpose of your job or life is illusion or tricking people with illusions.’ Saguru, previous face still in place raised his eyebrows.

‘That sounds so wrong, yet is strangely accurate.’

‘Of course it is. Magicians are liars and con artists you know.’ Kaito smiled then. ‘But it’s also our job to bring joy and happiness to anyone and everyone who seeks it, even if they don’t know they seek it.’ Saguru smiled fondly down at his love.

‘Now there’s my Kaito.’ Kaito blushed and realized he was still being held by his love and in the presence of a silently observing Goblin. That was creepy and unnerving all at once.

‘Etto… you can put me down now. I don’t think I’ll do something so lame again.’ Kaito said in a surprisingly soft and small voice. Saguru blinked before he too remembered the situation they were in. He was just so comfortable holding Kaito that he forgot. Saguru blushed a light pink.

‘Right. Sorry.’ They both sat down again on the couch normally, Kaito clearing his throat, Saguru coughing. ‘Our apologies. Is there anything else we need to know about?’

‘Just a list of ancestors who had magic and any major achievements they did. You can read it later. I plan on giving this to you as proof that you’re a Recessive Squib. Along with an official certificate from Gringotts. That way if either of you get arrested or questioned for any reason you have that to prove your heritage.’ Kaito brightened.

‘You mean that way Sagu here won’t get in trouble no matter what?!’ The goblin nodded and was susceptible to Kaito’s running hug attack. The goblin could only sit there completely stunned. He’d never been hugged by a human before. He’d never been this honesty thanked by a human before. It was… nice… The Goblin hesitated but eventually patted the back of the human in a soothing, or what he hoped was a soothing nature. The human, no Kaito Kuroba tensed but relaxed almost instantly. Soon enough Kaito released the Goblin. ‘Thank you so much!’ The goblin gave a small, very small smile.

‘You’re welcome Young Master Kuroba.’ Kaito pulled a face.

‘Just Kaito will do thanks. And you never told us your name.’ The goblin looked startled but smiled again, this time a little bigger.

‘Ragnark. Descendent of the first Ragnark who forged the Sword of Gryffindor.’ Saguru bowed slightly, Kaito followed his example.

‘An honor Descendent Ragnark.’ Ragnark looked pleased with how Saguru called him so Kaito decided to call him that too. But the teen didn’t get a chance.

‘Wait here. I shall return with your necessary documentation.’ Kaito waved happily and chirped another “thank you” to the retreating goblin’s back. The two teens looked at one another.

“Wait, don’t they need other information? Like my birthday and stuff?”

“They got that information from your blood, magically.” Kaito shifted.

“Not sure I like that. Can’t you curse or kill someone with that information?” Saguru nodded.

“You can but to do it properly you usually have to be an expert in that field like Koizumi and her Red Magic.”

“What about Blue Magic, Black Magic, and Purple Magic. Those are the other magic’s she mentioned to me, well besides White Magic.”

“Wait, she mentioned White Magic to you?” Kaito nodded. “Hmm. Wonder if she knows. Red Magic is also notorious for their accurate prophecies.” Kaito rubbed his head.

“Yeah, I know that a bit too well thanks.” Burgundy eyes widened worriedly.

“Koizumi’s given you a prophecy before?!” Kaito blinked and tilted his head, not seeing what the problem was.

“Ah, loads of times. Some of them were helpful other times they were just down right confusing and made everything worse.” Saguru shook his head.

“You have the devil’s luck, that’s the only explanation.” Kaito furrowed his eyebrows, confused beyond confused. “Red magic is actually biased in fire, Blue magic based in water thus is famous for scrying and healing. Purple I’m not sure what’s it based in but I know they’re expert potioneers. Black Magic is the darker curses and typically necromancy and spirit summoning. A very rare and practically non-existent group of magic these days. White magic like I said are the Elementalists. Green magic are the natural magic’s, today’s herbalists and charm workers. Orange Magic is the older magic’s, the ruins and wards of magic’s. And that’s really all I know. The different Clans are very secretive about their magic’s and rarely let anyone not born of their clan into their clan or anywhere near their clan let alone the clan secrets.” Kaito thought quietly for a moment or two.

“The paper said I was the Clan Heir.” Saguru nodded.

“I’d talk to your mother as soon as you can. She may know something. Better wait until we see the paper. Her name might be on there as one of your family members who has magic.” Kaito was quiet, too quiet for a while before sighing and leaning back in the chair, pouting slightly. A real pout not one put on for show.

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time those two kept me in the dark about something seriously important like this.”

**_Must be talking about KID_** Saguru thought to himself. He knew Kaito’s father Kuroba Toichi was KID before Kaito, was the first KID but he was still waiting for the whole story from Kaito. Saguru had a feeling he’d be waiting for the story until they got back to Japan or Kaito was healed enough to do a proper magic show, and Saguru meant a proper magic show in Kaito’s eyes. That always meant a lot more work and movement than any old magic show, even the greatest of the greatest of magic shows.

In what was a surprisingly short amount of time Ragnark came back into the room, this time followed with a slightly smaller and more important looking goblin. ‘Manager Gobbok needs to over see this.’ Saguru nodded.

‘Of course Descendent Ragnark. Good day Manager Gobbok.’ Kaito waved a hand.

‘Hello Manager Gobbok.’ Kaito turned his attention back to the busy working goblin. ‘So what exactly are you doing Descendent Ragnark, if you don’t mind my asking.’ Ragnark paused and held up a round silver badge.

‘This is your Squib identification. It’s silver because you’re a Recessive Squib. I know you can sense magic and normally that means you’re already awakening your abilities but we want to keep a gift like that secret, so you’re getting an unawakend identification.’ Kaito nodded.

‘That’s fine with me. I did tell you I was fine with never awakening my powers.’ The goblin smirked.

‘That you did. Now you need to have this on you at all times. Muggles will see this as a medallion. Just tell them it’s a good luck charm and they’ll leave it alone. It has a muggle repelling charm on it anyway.’ Some muttering in the goblin language and it was handed over to Kaito who carefully took the medallion, which was the size of an American half-dollar. On one side was the mark of Gringotts and on the other side was a strange swirling capital S with a small r inside it. Kaito smiled.

‘Simple and to the point. I like it! It’s also beautiful. Are you sure I can have this?’

‘It’s not free. Your friend is paying for it.’ Kaito went to open his mouth and Saguru’s voice came out stern and hard.

‘No objections or I’ll write your mother.’ Kaito’s mouth snapped shut. The last thing he needed was his mother sending him an email yelling at him for having no manners. Or worse, her trying to come here and yell at him. Ragnark tried not to laugh and retain the professional atmosphere so he also handed Kaito the paper the machine printed.

‘This is also yours. I suggest you keep that with the coin, incase they give you a hard time about the coin’s authenticity. They shouldn’t though. These identifications are extremely difficult to get. Usually you need more than the blood test but this is a special circumstance considering who you came in with and the various magical beings you’re descendent from. Not to mention you being the Heir to the White Clan. Squib or no Squib, they’re not likely to care, the White Clan that is.’ Ragnark gave Kaito another up and down look. ‘Be careful human. Many would want to get their hands on the White Clan’s secrets, again Squib or not it doesn’t matter. I doubt they’ve let you wander too far from their sight for too long. I’d keep my eye out if I were you.’ Kaito nodded seriously.

‘Thank you Descendent Ragnark. For all your help and for your warning. I was thinking along those same lines actually.’ Kaito grinned. ‘It wouldn’t be the first time something important like this was kept from me. But I’ll figure things out. No worries!’ Ragnark smirked.

‘I have a feeling anyone will have a hard time controlling you. Welcome to the Wizarding world. Feel free to provide us with lots of entertainment young magician.’ Now it was Kaito’s turn to smirk, almost darkly.

‘Careful, I may take that as an invitation to come and really raise some hell first hand, despite you already having problems.’ Kaito then turned around cheerfully whistling and walked toward the exit. He waved a hand. ‘Sagu, pay the Goblin will you? I’m dying to explore this place!’ Saguru shook his head and opened his wallet.

‘How much do I owe you gentlemen?’ Silence.

‘Just for that, it’s free.’ Came the creaky voice of Manager Gobbok. The older goblin had a fearsome grin on his face. ‘He’s really going to cause hell, and he’s going to do it just by being here. That’s worth it as far as I’m concerned.’ Gobbok turned. ‘Now get out if you’re not going to make a withdraw.’ Saguru closed his wallet and gave a deep bow.

‘As you wish.’ With that he followed Kaito out of the room and into the hall where Kaito was leaning against the wall of the bank waiting for his love. “You impressed them. Hard to do.” Kaito shrugged and they walked out together into the afternoon sun.

“Well, now that I know I won’t get you in trouble, where should I go first?”

“Too bad we’re not in Hogsmead. They have the best joke shop that I think you would really enjoy called Zonkos- Kaito?” Kaito shook his head.

“Sorry, just don’t really like the sound of that place.” Saguru winced as he remembered the name of the place and the codename of one of Kaito’s torturers.

“It’s a completely magical village. One of the only ones in Europe. I doubt they have any ties in the magical world.” Kaito gave Saguru a hard side look.

“You don’t know that and you don’t assume with these people. **_Never_**. Understand Hakuba. That gets you killed.” Saguru straightened for a moment before giving a firm nod.

“Understood.” Kaito then grinned.

“Why don’t we go into the book store? You can tell me what other books your mom has laying around that I haven’t found yet and the ones you don’t have we can buy!” Kaito quickly walking off towards Flourish and Bots. Saguru laughed, figured Kaito found the books, even the ones that weren’t laid out for him to find. Kaito was just that good and ferreting stuff out. He was the Heisei Lupin after all. However they never made it to the bookstore.

~*~

‘Come along now, Fred stop that, George you too. Wait, where’s Ginny? Ginny!’

‘I’m right here Dad.’

‘Oh, couldn’t see you behind those parcels. Sorry sweetie. Well we got everything and everyone, lets head back now!’

‘Arthur!’ A balding red haired man looked up as his name was called by a familiar voice.

‘Remus! Alastor! What a surprise! What’s the occasion?’

‘Oh nothing. We were in the area and thought you might need help with the kids and carrying things.’ Arthur Weasley smiled at his two friends and fellow members of the Order of the Phoenix.

‘Oh that’d be wonderful, wouldn’t it kids?’ The two identical twins rolled their eyes as the only female nodded eagerly behind her large pile of brown paper wrapped parcels.

‘Oh my, Ginny, you can’t even see what’s in front of you. Here, let me get some of that for you-’ but just as Remus was about to take some of the items from the female Weasley, something ran into her, or rather someone. The two toppled into a pile of limbs and wizard objects, even a caldron.

‘Ginny!’ Several voices chorused as one male voice called out a different voice, and somewhat urgently.

‘Kaito!’ A groan and two heads popped up out of the pile of brown paper wrapped goods plus one caldron.

‘Ow.’

‘What hit me?’

‘What I’d hit?’ The two turned and blinked. Ginny blushed at being faced to face with the most beautiful and exotic male she’s ever seen. The beauty just blinked and then jumped up, wincing only a tiny bit at the pain shooting up his left leg. ‘Oh my god! Are you okay!? I didn’t mean to hit you! I wasn’t paying attention! I’m so sorry!’ Ginny giggled and took the offered hand, laughing even harder as the boy (he was a boy right?) started patting her down looking for obvious injuries, that is until there was that deep voice calling out that strange name again.

‘Kaito!’ The boy looked up and the others did as well. There was another beauty, rather handsome boy walking their way, burgundy eyes narrowed and his soft golden-brown hair bouncing lightly with every step he took. His height and sophisticated way of dress slightly intimidating for the Weasley’s their first thought being oh no, another Malfoy. The boy however groaned and called out to the other in a whinny tone.

‘Sagu! Did you see what I just did? Aren’t I a horrible person?’ Ginny went to reassure the boy called Kaito he wasn’t such a thing when the other teen drew up and his face relaxed.

‘You’re not a horrible person. It was an accident.’ Eyes narrowed again. ‘Now let me see your leg. You hurt it didn’t you?’ Kaito waved a hand.

‘It’s fine. Just a light twist.’ Kaito looked down at the 5’4’’ Ginny Weasley. ‘I’m more worried about the young lady here. Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?’ Ginny nodded and moved her arms up and down.

‘Perfectly fine. See?’ Kaito relaxed some and smiled in relief.

‘That’s great.’ Kaito then gave a flourished bow. ‘Kaito Kuroba at your service milady.’ He then held up a slightly shaky hand and -poof- there was pink smoke and a small bouquet of flowers were there in Kaito’s hands. ‘A token of greeting and an apology for running you over.’ Ginny blushed and slowly accepted the flowers.

‘Hey! You better not be making a pass at my little sister!’ Kaito looked up and saw the whole family of red heads glaring at him with ScareFace and Mr. Ill looking at the whole scene rather suspiciously. Kaito tilted his head, looking adorable, like some cute furry animal.

‘I said they were for our meeting and an apology didn’t I?’ Saguru sighed.

‘I told you Kaito, this is an uneasy time in the Wizarding world.’ Kaito’s eyes lit up with recognition.

‘Because of Flighty.’ Saguru winced but nodded.

‘I’m sorry about the trouble my friend here has caused.’ Saguru bent to pick up the fallen parcels, Kaito quickly following since he was responsible, favoring his left leg slightly.

‘Oh no, it’s fine. We weren’t looking where we were going either.” Arthur was quick to reassure as he too bent to pick up the fallen goods. Remus and Ginny hurrying to follow to. Alastor just stood and carefully watched, not trusting these two teens in the slightest. They were too on guard to be normal teens. That and while both had scars, one was covered in them! That wasn’t normal!

‘Hey, what’s this?’

‘Hmm?’ Remus’s eyes widened. ‘That’s-’ a lightly tanned hand reached out and snatched it away without Remus and Ginny realizing it until their eyes recognized it as gone.

‘Hey! Where’d it-’

‘Sorry.’ The two looked at a sheepish looking Kaito. ‘The Goblins told me not to show it to anyone unless I was in trouble.’ Kaito winked. ‘Keep it between us?’ The two absently nodded and Kaito went back to stacking and picking up things, humming and smiling, flipping things up and making a huge stack, juggling a few things and making the two quickly forget about the rare identification they just saw. Instead they were awed with what they teen could do and the ease he could do it.

Eventually Kaito had everything neatly stacked and packed in the cauldron and a small pile for Ginny with the rest for Remus and Scarface. ‘Thank you very much Kaito and you Mr.-’

‘Hakuba. Please just call me Hakuba.’

‘Well thank you both very much.’ Kaito waved and was about to get moving when Alastor finally spoke up.

‘That an unusual eye color you both have.’ Both boys froze and looked curiously over their shoulders. ‘Dirty blond hair and burgundy eyes, with a dark brunette with bright violet eyes.’ Both boys stiffened as Moody’s one good eye narrowed. ‘Just like the two brats the Dark Lord’s looking for.’ Both burgundy and violet eyes narrowed nearly simultaneously as the red heads gasped. Remus threw out his hands in an effort to calm everyone down.

‘Wait a minute! We’re with the Order of the Phoenix!’ He quickly and softly said just loud enough for the boys to hear him. ‘We can offer you protection-’

“Kai-” Kaito didn’t need any further prompting. A bright pink ball fell from his sleeve. All eyes followed it, including Mad-Eye’s for he had no idea what it was, there was just powder inside it. Big mistake Moody~! The two took off ducking and dodging through the magical ally.

“That eye!” Kaito called to Saguru. Saguru confirmed Kaito’s suspicions.

“Magical probably!” Saguru yelled back as they continued to run, despite knowing Kaito was in no condition for another one of these episodes so close to the other one, especially with an injured leg. Sensing anger and that strange magical eye get closer Kaito grabbed Saguru and pulled them into muggle London through a smaller secret ally they just happened to come across. “Kaito what-?” Kaito chuckled and threw them into a bathroom, pulling out case after case of make up and three different wigs. Kaito smirked and began gliding a brush across Saguru’s face.

“Time to see if my magic holds up against theirs!” Kaito cackled gleefully, having an enormous amount of fun and excitement despite the danger they were in and the pain shooting up Kaito’s leg. Saguru relaxed.

“Just so you know, I have full confidence and trust in your magic.” Kaito’s grin grew as he quickly finished with Saguru and quickly began stripping. “KAITO!” A hand was slapped over Saguru’s mouth.

“SSHHH!” Kaito hissed crossly. “I need to get my scars. Or at least the bigger ones, else he’ll tell it’s me!” Saguru nodded and let Kaito get to work. Trying **_not_** to focus on how Kaito was only clad in tight black boxers that left **_little_** to the imagination. Instead he watched how quickly and efficiently Kaito laid down the foundation, then blush, then various other colors and shades of blush and foundation to make it look real and then he realized he was going for a sick look rather than a pure skin look. The whole thing took about ten minutes making Saguru realize why Kaito chose Muggle London. More people and places the magic eye would have to comb through and carefully if they didn’t want to lose the two. Kaito also then pulled out an extra pair of clothes.

“We can’t go out with the same clothes.” Kaito said patronizingly. “They’ll know it’s us.” So Kaito gave Saguru his pants, which were too tight and looked amazing on Saguru, while Saguru also got the new shirt. A long sleeve black shirt. Kaito got the new pants, shorts of all things and wore just Saguru’s undershirt, a tank top.

“Are you sure your comfortable like that?” Kaito shook his head violently.

“No way I’m not but that’s the point. Now stop worrying. You’ll ruin everything if you show it on your face you caring idiot!” Sensing, well seeing Kaito’s unease Saguru just pulled Kaito into a fierce hug and gave his idiot magician a fierce kiss on the lips before he let go.

“Alright, lets do this Magician.” Kaito smirked, confidence front and center. If you didn’t know Kaito as well as Saguru did you’d never know he was uneasy or nervous.

“Damn straight Detective!” The two left the bathroom, Kaito wearing a longer wig and leaning on Saguru, obviously pretending to be a flat chested girl clinging to her boyfriend. Kaito wrapped an arm around his naturally thin waist that most girls were incredibly jealous about Kaito having and would naturally kill for. The magician also swung his hips just enough for the feminine feel not to mention he’d rolled the shorts up so they looked like rolled up girl shorts. Yep. Kaito really could pass as a girl with little preparation. Which was kinda scary for Saguru because the one he loved was Kuroba Kaito AKA Kaitou KID. The two were one in the same, and he was pretty sure both were male. Not that Saguru wouldn’t love Kaito if he was female, it was just weird to think of Kaito as anything but what he was, which was 100% male in both his usual forms.

Sensing the magic eye coming closer and closer Kaito’s grip on Saguru’s arm tightened for just a moment, a warning. One that Saguru got because it was returned by him squeezing his waist twice, and in rapid succession. The two prepared for a confrontation but were pleasantly surprised to have the two from the Order of the Phoenix walk right by them! As if they didn’t even exist!

The two walked around London for about an hour like that. Truly making sure they weren’t being followed with Kaito’s superior skills and Saguru taking his cues from a tired and hurting Kaito. The two even went into a restaurant and had lunch! Okay so it was a fast food joint but still! They stopped to eat and let Kaito rest up a bit. Still no sign of being followed, by muggle or magical personal. After another half an hour at Kaito’s insistence Saguru guided the chuckling and giggling pair into an ally and apparated away, Saguru holding on tightly to Kaito knowing the smaller one didn’t like traveling this way.

The two arrived back at the town house the two were staying at during their impromptu stay in London after their little run in with Mr. Flight of Death. Which Kaito still laughed about that ridiculous name to this very day.

Kaito collapsed on the couch in the lavish modern living room and started laughing. “Those fools!” Kaito cackled. “They’re so focused on searching with their eyes they missed the obvious right before them! They’re worse than my beloved Taskforce! Kekeke!” Saguru smiled, pleased that Kaito was in such a good mood. He could tell the adrenaline just now was similar to what he got from a heist and it had been so long since his last heist, oh yes Kaito had to be relishing in his little victory. Especially since it didn’t take much, like Kaito said, they weren’t very impressive.

“Most people use magic as you described before.” Saguru confessed as he went and sat on the edge of the couch Kaito had taken over. Gently picking up Kaito’s leg and foot to take a look at. Kaito moved his arm from over his eyes so he could catch a peak at his beloved. “They use it for chores, to cook, fetch things for them, make tea, do little errands. Magic has truly made Wizarding kind lazy. Maybe that’s why I’m so adamant against using it. I think you sensed that in a way and that’s why you’re disappointed Abe no Seimei was a real wizard.”

“Maybe. But I also think it’s because he’s much more amazing if he did all that stuff without a drop of magic, don’t you think?” Saguru laughed humorlessly.

“Yet another reason why I don’t like to use magic. I want to be impressive all on my own.” Kaito pushed himself up on his arms.

“Yeah, but if it’s impressive real magic than isn’t that equally impressive too?” Saguru pushed Kaito back down.

“I’m in love with a giant contradiction.” Kaito laughed.

“I bet it’s cool using magic though.” Saguru looked smugly over his broad shoulder.

“You’ll have to find out for yourself.” Just then both swung their heads toward the fireplace just a second before it flashed green.

“Who-?” Kaito began to question, Saguru shook his head, gently and slowly lowering Kaito’s slightly swollen ankle down. There were a few people who had the pass code to enter this place but he hoped beyond hope it was only one person. And it turned out Saguru’s hopes were answered.

‘Konichiwa Boys!’

‘Mother!’

‘Mama Beth!’ Kaito just sat up while Saguru went to greet the woman who birthed him. Anna Beth frowned when she saw Kaito didn’t move and her frown only increased when she noticed what the boys were wearing.

‘What have you two been up too?’

‘Oh just escaping from the Order of the Phoenix who ever they are.’ Kaito said easily and smoothly yet with obvious pride. Anna Beth deflated some.

‘Oh no. Seems I’m too late.’ Saguru frowned.

‘Too late for what? What’s going on mother?’ Anna Beth motioned for Saguru to sit and she herself took an armrest.

‘I have some information. Some of it’s good, some not so good. I’ll tell you the good first. The villagers are fine.’ Both boys heaved sighs of relief. ‘They’re currently staying with me at the manor. It’s wonderful having so many people to take care of.’ She gushed for a moment before shaking her head. ‘The bad news is the village itself is gone. Vanished without a trace. And no one can seem to remember that the villagers used to live there. Everyone seems to think they’ve always been a part of my household. Only we and the villagers themselves know the difference. I’m afraid if I let the villagers out of the family wards they themselves will forget. They’re afraid of that happening themselves so they’ve agreed to stay put at the manor for now.’

‘What? But that’s powerful magic.’ Saguru was silent for a bit.

‘You don’t think that Flighty guy is responsible do you?’ Kaito questioned.

‘He could be, if he had some kind of magical artifact or something.’ Saguru said slowly, thinking out all the possibilities.

‘There’s more.’ Both teens looked nervously at Anna Beth. ‘Because no one remembers the villagers I have used to live in Painter’s Village the Ministry of Magic thinks the villagers are with the vanished village which has been made into a top priority of the Ministry.’

‘Okay, what’s bad about that?’ Saguru groaned.

‘Voldemort wiped the Auror’s memories didn’t he? So the only ones they remember seeing are the ones who almost ran them over trying to escape.’ Kaito blinked and pointed a finger and himself.

‘Wasn’t that us?’ Anna Beth nodded. ‘So we’re wanted by the Flighty Guy, this Order thing and the local government.’ Anna Beth and Saguru nodded. Kaito hummed and then grinned. ‘So it’s just another day, what’s the problem?’ Saguru smacked Kaito upside the head, somewhat lightly.

‘You may be used to being a criminal but I’m not!’ He scolded his lover. Kaito looked up, rubbing his head.

‘You know, it’s frighteningly easy.’ Burgundy eyes narrowed.

‘ ** _Not_** helping Kaito.’ Anna Beth coughed drawing attention back to her.

‘Anyway the reason why I say I was too late was I want you to go to the Order of the Phoenix and stay with them. You’ll be the safest there.’ Silence.

‘No.’

‘Saguru-’

‘No.’

‘It’s for the best-’

‘I said no.’

‘Someone want to tell me what the Order of the Phoenix is?’

‘A corrupt idiotic group of imbeciles who have no experience fighting or dealing with criminals yet their convinced they’re the ones who are going to put an end to Voldemort’s reign of terror. Led by the most incompetent arrogant fool of them all, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore.’ Silence.

‘Wow.’ ‘I take it you don’t like them.’

‘I **_loathe_** them.’ Kaito tilted his head.

‘Wanna share?’ Saguru huffed and crossed his arms.

‘Albus Dumbledore is convinced Saguru is wasting his talents as a wizard to chase some silly dream, especially when Saguru could be helping out the world and the ‘greater good’.’ Anna Beth took pity on Kaito and her son and explained for the both of them. A puzzled frustrated look was on Kaito’s face.

‘But Saguru’s a detective. A phenomenal one.’ Saguru straightened and beamed at the high praise from his love. ‘He’s doing exactly that. Helping the world, and forget the greater good, everyone needs help. Even those who have strayed off the right path and done something wrong and unforgiveable. I’ve seen Sagu work, he tries to help those people too. Sagu wants to help everyone. What’s wrong with that? It’s not a silly dream at all. It’s something he can do with magic and without his magic. That’s pretty damn awesome if you ask me.’ Anna Beth glanced at her beaming son and smiled back lovingly at Kaito.

‘Kai-chan. I know my son being by your side gives you strength but you being by his side is healing old wounds and gives him strength also. Please don’t stop loving each other. You two are simply perfect for each other.’ Kaito and Saguru both blushed but shared a loving look with each other.

‘I really don’t think you have anything to worry about there Mama Beth.’ Kaito shyly responded. Saguru moved to sit next to Kaito on the couch, Kaito happily moved over for the other bigger male. Kaito looked up. ‘So no Dumbo.’ Saguru snickered while Anna Beth frowned in disapproval.

‘He may not be our first choice but he’s the best one right now-’

‘No.’ Saguru repeated. ‘I won’t be manipulated by him.’ Anna Beth sighed as Kaito hummed interestedly.

‘So he’s manipulative. Interesting.’ Saguru immediately stiffened and sent a wary glance toward his love.

‘Kaito?’ The half-Brit questioned cautiously. ‘What are you thinking?’ Kaito gave a huge smirk/grin.

‘Oh nothing big. Just that if he’s going to try and manipulate us then all we have to do is manipulate him first.’ Kaito closed his amethyst eyes and shrugged innocently, **_far_** too innocently. ‘That **_is_** how you play the game after all.’ Silence. Saguru let his head fall with a slight groan as Anna Beth burst into laughter.

‘Seems Kai-chan’s up for the challenge, how about you Little Searcher?’ Saguru sighed and looked up, a fond smile on his face as he reached over and ruffled a snickering Kaito’s hair.

‘Looks like the decision’s been made, Kaito’s looking forward to playing now. I can’t take that away from him when he’s been such a good sport about being caged now can I?’ Kaito looked up, briefly startled before leaning over to rest against his boyfriend.

‘You’re definitely my ultimate favorite Detective.’ Kaito whispered for Saguru’s ears only. ‘You know that, right?’ Saguru tilted his head down so he could look into the rare eyes he loved and adored so very much.

‘I should hope so since you **_are_** dating me.’ Kaito nuzzled his head against Saguru’s shoulder.

‘Quite happily I might add.’ Saguru chuckled.

‘I should hope so love.’ Kaito had a faint blush on his face from the pet name but didn’t protest it. He loved being called that by Saguru though he was still a little, okay very shy about his feelings having this being the first time he truly loved someone as much as he loved Saguru. Even his past so-called feelings he thought he held for Aoko drastically paled in comparison to what he felt for Saguru. Something that kinda scared the magician a little, for he never felt this strongly about anything or anyone. Not even his beloved and precious magic.

As much as both would love to continue cuddling together forever both had rational, well semi rational minds, and knew there were more important things that had to be done. Things that involved the safety of the one they loved.

‘So how do we find them? Now that we’ve run away from them.’ Kaito softly questioned. Saguru looked up and sure enough his mother was pulling out a map and a very special crystal pendent. Saguru smirked.

‘Mother will scry for them. No matter what type of protective wards they have mother will be able to find them. You can’t hide from the greatest TruthSeer in the land and in modern times.’ Kaito perked up.

‘Scrying? Like real scrying? Blue Magic?’ Anna Beth giggled.

‘I see you explained a few things to him.’

‘Had to. Kaito’s a Recessive Squib.’ Anna Beth dropped the pendent, mouth agape. ‘He’s also the Heir to the White Clan.’ Silence. Kaito made the medallion appear out of seemingly nowhere like the true magician he was.

‘Goblins gave it to me for free cause they like me.’

‘Oh… Oh my…’ Was all the woman was able to get out. ‘I knew you were magical I just didn’t know it was to **_that_** extent.’ Saguru glared at his mother.

‘You knew?!’ Anna Beth waved a hand.

‘You had to go to Gringotts to get identification anyway so it was useless if I told you or not.’ Kaito tugged lightly on the long sleeve shirt Saguru was still wearing.

‘It’s okay Sagu-chan. We had fun didn’t we?’ Saguru sighed and smiled.

‘It was exciting wasn’t it?’ Kaito beamed and returned to watching Anna Beth. She started gently swinging the crystal pendent in a circle above the city map. Pure concentration on her face. Saguru leaned over to speak softly to Kaito only, so not to disturb that concentration.

“She’s channeling her magic into the crystal. Her TruthSeer magic. She’s seeking the Order of the Phoenix’s true form, in other words their base. Because she See’s the Truth she’ll be able to find it despite whatever heavy protective wards it most likely is under.” Kaito nodded to show he understood. “The crystal will narrow in on the area first and then find the exact location in that general area. It’s not the fastest but it is the most accurate.” Again Saguru received a nod as Kaito closely observed the simple action of a crystal circling the large map, until suddenly the crystal distorted it’s previous path and went out of its way to circle a smaller area.

“Doesn’t seem so slow to me.” Kaito cheekily said to his boyfriend. Saguru rolled his eyes but said nothing in response. Blaming the unusually quick response on Kaito’s unusually good luck.

Anna Beth moved her hand so the crystal could swing easier over that small area and was still focusing with sharp unbreakable concentration. This part definitely took longer. By the time there was a reaction Saguru was lounging comfortably on the couch with Kaito laying down using the taller teen’s lap as a pillow as said taller teen played soothingly with the chestnut brown hair.

The crystal pinned itself to the map and didn’t move, a good hour after Anna Beth had started scrying. Both boys perked up as the woman leaned back with a satisfied and relieved sigh. ‘Got it!’ she announced proudly and happily. ‘Number 12 Grimrald Place, London!’ Saguru leaned forward as best he could with Kaito still on his lap. Kaito’s foot nicely bandaged with a healing spell and salve already on it.

‘That’s an old part of London.’ He commented. ‘Perfect for wizards.’ After catching a glimpse of the map he leaned back. ‘If I’m not mistaken didn’t the Black family used to live there?’ Anna Beth nodded.

‘Sirius Black is still on the run, and he was best friends with James Potter, father of the Boy-Who-Lived.’ Kaito raised his head slightly.

‘Isn’t that the baby who kicked Flighty’s ass fourteen years ago?’ Both wizard and witch nodded. ‘Hmm.’ Kaito lowered his head again, clearly comfortable and not wanting to get up. Anna Beth stretched.

‘Well I hate to burst you bubble Kai-chan, but you two should probably get going as soon as possible. You’re not safe here.’ Saguru frowned.

‘Something wrong with the wards?’ Anna Beth shook her head.

‘No but anyone from the manor can come here.’ Understanding crossed Saguru’s face.

‘I should have thought of that.’ Kaito sat up.

‘Thought of what?’

‘The Ministry’s been sniffing around the manor haven’t they? It **_is_** the closest to the village.’ Anna Beth nodded and checked her watch.

‘I’ve been gone an hour!?’ She gasped. ‘The Auror’s will be looking for me!’ She quickly waved her wand and her clothes changed to look like she was at a spa. ‘My cover story, though they won’t like it.’ Saguru nodded and surprised Anna Beth by getting up and giving the woman a hug.

‘Be careful mother. You’re a horrible liar.’

‘Oh you,’ She said fondly before returning the hug. The pulled away, smiling before Anna Beth turned to Kaito. ‘Well come here!’ Kaito slowly stood up and eagerly received his hug. He was a very tactile person after all. ‘Be safe. Tell no one about your heritage and for goodness sake rely on our boy some more will you? He’s not about to leave you any time soon so you might as well make use of him. Besides he loves you the most you know.’ Both blushed, Kaito the deepest but nodded and limped back. The two teens idly reaching for one another’s hands as they watched Anna Beth prepare to leave.

‘I’ll leave the scrying material here, incase they search me. Saguru, you know how to reach me if you need to.’ She gave the two a hard look. ‘Don’t need to.’ With that she was swept away by the green flames away to her castle in the country.

There was silence after the whirlwind known as Anna Beth left. “Do we really have to go now?” Saguru sighed.

“You’ll get to rub it in their faces how we escaped from them right under their noses.” Silence.

“I’m in.” Saguru laughed.

“Thought you might be.” Kaito pouted cutely. So cutely Saguru couldn’t resist swooping down to capture those lips in a slow sensual kiss. They slowly pulled away from one another, Kaito’s eyes half lidded, lips still slightly puckered, bliss still on his face. Oh how Saguru loved that look on his Magician’s face. Just as much as he loved being the one to put it there. “Keep that up and we won’t leave at all.” Kaito’s face turned beet red in no time at all as those eyes snapped open, a little ‘eep’ leaving Kaito’s wet lips as they were pressed against each other in surprise. Saguru laughed softly and breathlessly, raising a hand to cup Kaito’s cheek and run along Kaito’s face, which Kaito leaned into the comforting and welcomed touch. “God you are so adorable, so perfect.” Kaito’s eyes sparkled at the complements as a small loving smile was on his face. A calloused hand reached up to rest over Saguru’s larger hand.

“I should be the one saying that. I’m so lucky, I still can’t believe sometimes that you’re mine.” A possessive glint shone in the thief’s eyes. “All mine. The most precious and beautiful jewel in the world, and I never have to return it!” Now Kaito leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Saguru’s, initiating a kiss on his own. Saguru pressed forward and opened his mouth obediently when he felt Kaito’s tongue swipe along the bottom of his lip. Kaito’s tongue mapped out Saguru’s warm cavern but didn’t stay in control for long. Something Kaito surprisingly had no problem with.

Saguru quickly deepened the kiss further, his tongue wrestling with Kaito’s and winning the battle, sucking on Kaito’s tongue knowing the smaller teen liked that before bringing the dancing tongues back into Kaito’s deceptively small mouth. A mouth Saguru had since memorized along with all of Kaito’s favorite and sensitive spots, which were surprisingly quite a few.

Kaito was clutching the front of Saguru’s shirt and moaning into the kiss, fully enjoying himself, as was Saguru if the groaning and slow tightening of his pants was anything to go by but both had that nagging thought in the back of their minds. The nagging that they needed to protect their love, and that they weren’t safe here anymore. Not if they wanted to evade the corrupt government.

Reluctantly Kaito pulled away slightly, Saguru following and both just stared at each other before resting their foreheads against one another, staring into one another’s eyes as both tried to calm their teenage libido.

“That was…”

“You’re perfect.” Kaito chuckled and moved to rest his head in the crook of Saguru’s neck and shoulder. Saguru just wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller yet older teen. After what seemed like eternity but was only 5minutes 23 seconds to Saguru’s inner clock Kaito sighed and started to pull away. Saguru reluctantly let him go. Both silently looked at each other then gave a simultaneous nod.

“Well shall we?” Saguru groaned and went to pack the little things they had bought for basic necessities while they were living here. Such as toiletries and some clothes. Kaito pulled out two bags from nowhere, yet again and quickly texted Mikael for some more emergency exercises since they were going to a place embedded with magic and wouldn’t be in contact for a while. Saguru having explained earlier that tech and magic usually didn’t mix. Something Kaito was determined to fix by the end of his visit here in England. It was a project that demanded someone of his genius and determination, not to mention creativity, so both boys thought, so Saguru encouraged Kaito to try and solve the decades if not centuries year old mystery/problem.

Luckily for Kaito, as always, he received an immediate response, having been warned by Lady Anna Beth. This time Mikael sent what seemed like a whole book of exercise but they also included a time table, one both Saguru and Kaito knew Kaito wasn’t going to stick with, hell Mikael probably knew Kaito wasn’t going to stick with it but with Saguru there he had a hope that Kaito wouldn’t be too unreasonable with the schedule.

Kaito beamed, pleased at all the progress he could make. Pleased that this stupid magic and hiding out wasn’t going to prevent him from healing and recovering. Kaito gave a nod to Saguru who he noticed was all packed while he was communicating with Mikael. “Looks like we’re ready.” Saguru pulled a face.

“Joy.” Kaito laughed.

“Oh come on. How bad can it be?” Very bad apparently.

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and Saguru finally meet the Order of the Phoenix what will happen upon their meeting? And what is this strange dark object Kaito finds. Will there be more in the future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAITO!!! Had to update today of all days, this one's for you Kaito sorry for all the pain and torment I put you through.   
> Anyway enjoy this long chapter! Let me know if you want shorter chapters I'll do my best if that's what you want, I just personally like long chapters.

‘How Did You Loose Them?!’ A growl of annoyance and a shame faced Remus was the only response. ‘They’re Only Children!’

‘Oh shut it Snivellus! Like you could have done any better! They obviously have some strange magic. Voldemort said so himself.’ Severus Snape rounded on the shaggy yet clean form of the convict on-the-run Sirius Black who was pouting, clearly unhappy about his passive role in the Order this time around.

‘That’s why it’s imperative we catch them as soon as possible!’ Severus returned his glare to Moody and Remus. ‘I Thought You Were Aware Of That!’

‘Severus, Enough.’ Came the gentle but firm voice of Albus Dumbledore. ‘All is not lost. At least we have names now. Kaito Kuroba and Sagu Hakuba.’ The last name tugged at Dumbledore’s memory. It couldn’t be, could it?

‘What kind of names are those?’ Questioned a random member.

‘Foreign names, Asian by my guess.’ A tall young man with long red hair pulled back into a ponytail said. A fang dangled from his ear, clearly a Weasley, perhaps the eldest. ‘We got quite a few of them in Egypt of all places.’ Yep that was Bill Weasley, the eldest Weasley son.  'You know, tourists.'

‘Great. That’s just what we need, foreigners sticking their noses into our business.’ Another member grumbled.

‘They’re just children!’ Molly Weasley admonished. ‘They were probably just sightseeing and were in the wrong place at the wrong time!’

‘According to the Dark Lord they have amazing skills. That means they have a story behind that innocent sightseeing you speak of.’ Severus sneered clearly in disbelief.

‘I refuse to believe such polite boys could be some kind of spies or criminals like you’re insinuating Severus!’ Arthur suddenly spoke up remembering the kindness the two showed, especially the brunette and his playfulness. Just then the doorbell rang and screaming started in the hall.

‘BLOOD TRAITORS! MUDDBLOODS! FILTH! SHAME OF THE WIZARDING-’ The group shared uncertain looks until a young voice piped up over the screaming.

‘It Wasn’t Me!’ Eyes fell to the newest Auror, Nymphadora Tonks who was famous for her clumsiness as well as her Metamorphagi abilities. Molly slowly stood and with her wand at the ready undid the charms on the kitchen door, where the Order meetings were always held. She made her way out to the landing and looked up the stairs to see four pairs of curious eyes.

‘What Are You Standing There For?’ She yelled up to her children. ‘Back Upstairs With The Lot Of You!’ They quickly ran to obey but not before leaving a new prototype of the Twin’s joke shop behind. An ear on a string. Two figures came out behind her and were tugging on black curtains over the screaming portrait to quiet it once again. Sirius and Remus were having a hard time but managed to get the curtains over the painting of Sirius’s dead mother when a soft knock came from the door. Who ever was there obviously came to the conclusion that the doorbell was a bad idea.

The three in the hall shared a look and the two men also pulled out their wands, ready for anything. Molly slowly walked to the door and undid the locks. After a deep breath she opened the door slightly only to be startled and fall back when a lovely violet rose was pulled out of thin air by a tan delicate hand right before her eyes! The door swung open without Molly to hold it open only a crack. Remus’s eyes widened with surprise and shock at what he saw.

A resigned blond and a happily grinning brunette stood on their doorstep. The brunette still holding the flower that magically appeared. ‘Good evening! Kaito Kuroba and Saguru Hakuba here to ask for protection from the Order of the Phoenix!’ The brunette chipperly declared before leaning down and offering the flower to the still stunned Molly. ‘For you dear, a token of our meeting, though I didn’t expect to meet you in the same manner as I met your lovely daughter.’ Kaito said with a small chuckle.

Molly’s reaction was completely normal and rational considering the dangerous times they were in. She lifted her wand, and blasted a spell at Kaito, who smoothly dodged with practiced ease.

‘Molly Wait! He’s the one we’ve been looking for!’ Molly blinked and then seemed to realize what she’d done. She jumped to her feed and quickly stowed her wand away.

‘Oh my word! What have I done!? Are you alright dear!? That didn’t hit you did it!? Oh dear, you best come in so I can have a thorough look at you! What was I thinking!? I could have hurt you!?’ Both teens shared a look before looking at Remus and then Sirius Black, whom Saguru had showed a picture of to Kaito just in case he ran into the supposedly deranged criminal. Saguru smirked at Black.

‘It was Petigrew wasn’t it?’ Seeing the two shocked expressions Saguru looked away. ‘I knew it.’ He muttered, yet loud enough to be heard. ‘Useless Ministry.’ Louder and looking at the matriarch of the Weasley family he spoke. ‘We’d love to come in. We came to speak to you after all. Well,’ Saguru grimaced. ‘We came to speak to Albus Dumbledore. I’m assuming he’s here?’

‘Oh yes he is-’

‘Hold it.’ Sirius suddenly spoke up, suspicion in his voice and every being of his body. ‘How did you find this place?’ Saguru looked Black in the eye and without any hesitation stated,

‘We were sent by the Matriarch of the Gowan Family. If you wish for this place to remain secret then I think it’s best if you let us in.’ Molly quickly stepped to the side and the two teens entered, feeling a little trapped when the heavy door shut behind them and the locks re-engaged almost immediately.

Molly walked ahead and stopped at an open door. ‘This way dearies. Professor Dumbledore is in here, along with the rest of the Order.’ The two shared a look before nodding at Molly and entering the room filled with bickering. Both fingering their weapons, though none but the teens knew them for what they were. Kaito and his smoke bombs, Saguru and his pocket watch. They were ready for any kind of tricks or ambush that might be waiting for them. 

The room was small for a dinning room and the table was old, rickety and far too big for the small room. People were squished in the room like a can of sardines, both Saguru and Kaito were surprised at how many people were actually part of this secret organization. Then the two got a good look at these people. Saguru’s words from earlier were ringing through Kaito’s ears and head.

**_He’s right. These people aren’t soldiers or even cops. They can’t handle regular criminals let alone someone working toward mass genocide. What is Dumbo thinking?_** Kaito thought to himself. These people were everyday people and housewives.  Yeah a handful of them probably knew what they were doing like ScarFace who was chasing them and GreaseBucket over there but the rest? They were just kids trying to play Heroes. They were going to get themselves killed!

Feeling the strongest magic at the head of the table that’s where Kaito looked next and he knew, he knew with one look that this gentle ‘grandfather’ type was the arrogant manipulative Dumbo Saguru loathed and warned him about. There was just something about the man, something that Kaito’s instincts screamed at him to not trust. So Kaito wouldn’t. It was as simple as that. Instincts kept Kaito alive, and Saguru also kept Kaito alive. Both distrusted this man, so would Kaito. That’s how he worked. Especially after his way to close encounter with Hell and Death.

Seeing the two unknown boys walk in everything went silent, however one pair of blue eyes widened in recognition. Saguru scowled. Albus Dumbledore stood, arms wide as if he were greeting an old friend.

‘Well, well, well.’ He started off in a warm pleased tone. ‘If it isn’t Young Master Gowan! Welcome!’ Several wizards present choked on their own saliva or on the air they were breathing.

‘Go-Gowan?!’

‘Are-are you sure Headmaster?’

‘ ** _The_** Gowan Family?!’ Poor Arthur and Remus looked like a pair of owls, wide eyes and heads turning back and forth from Dumbledore to a still scowling Saguru who chose to finally speak up.

‘My name is Hakuba. I’d appreciate it if you’d refer to my proper, **_legal_** name.’ Albus waved a hand in dismissal.

‘You’ll always be a Gowan here Young Lord.’ He said fondly and clearly ignoring Saguru’s request. Something Kaito didn’t like or appreciate.

‘He’s not **_just_** a Gowan you know.’ Silence at the sudden cold, blank tone that broke through the conversation between the two high-ranking wizards. Eyes turned toward the brunette that was previously so friendly and cheerful who was now blank faced. His violet eyes narrowed and piercing. ‘He’s Saguru Gowan Hakuba.’ More silence. ‘And where his second bloodline comes from it’s rude to call someone by anything but their family name without their permission. Legally his family name is Hakuba. Therefore,’ Those cold amethyst eyes narrowed further if that was possible as that voice also softened slightly but still held an edge to it. ‘You’re being extremely rude, **_Headmaster._** ’ Kaito said Headmaster as it if were the most insulting thing in the world. “Considering you speak Japanese, you should know this.” Kaito finished in his native tongue, just to see if what Saguru warned him about on their way here was true. Sure enough it was.

Before Saguru could say anything in Kaito’s defense Albus Dumbledore gave Kaito a considering look and then a small bow. “My apologies. I did not mean to offend you or your friend. I was merely excited to see a possible student again after all this time.” Dumbledore straightened and smiled, returning to English. ‘I am Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. And you are?’ Kaito let his arms fall to his sides and smiled.

‘Kaito Kuroba. Apology accepted Dumbo!’ Silence. Kaito pointed to himself. ‘Oh, feel free to call me Kaito by the way.’ Dumbledore gave another slight bow of his head.

‘Thank you. May I ask as to why you called me-’ Saguru cut in.

‘Kaito gives nicknames to everyone. You might as well get used to it. You should hear his nickname for Voldemort.’ Kaito pouted.

‘What’s wrong with Flighty’s name?’

‘Wait, you call Voldemort Flighty?’ Kaito nodded, proudly one might add. ‘Er… Why?’ Kaito gave Remus an ‘are-you-stupid’ look.

‘Cause that’s what he calls himself.’ Silence. Dumbledore started laughing.

‘So, Kaito-kun, can you speak any other languages besides French?’ Dumbledore eventually asked. Kaito shrugged.

‘A few.’ Kaito admitted.

‘I don’t get it.’ One of the members muttered. Kaito held up a finger and ‘tsked, tsked, tsked.’

‘Vol de la mort.’ Silence. ‘Is French for Flight of Death. Thus Flighty.’ Silence. Sirius and Remus burst out laughing.

‘He-he-’

‘Oh sweet Merlin!’

‘Alright, that’s enough you two.’ Dumbledore looked at the boys and motioned for them to sit, which they did with a bit of difficulty since the table was so crowded. ‘So what exactly do you two seek from the Order? Knowing your skill and gifts Young Master Gow-I mean Hakuba I can see how Voldemort would be after you however wouldn’t your family be able to protect you?’ Saguru shared a look with Kaito who squeezed Saguru’s hand under the table, something only Mad-Eye saw.

‘My family is currently involved in two incidents already and are unable to allow themselves to become involved in the war against Voldemort.’

‘What could be more important than bringing down Voldemort!?’ An Order member with a ridiculous looking top hat demanded.

**_My Kaitou wears it better_**. Saguru thought idly. ‘A world wide criminal organization that makes Voldemort look like a child having a temper tantrum.’ Silence. ‘Though luckily they are currently based mainly in Japan right now, so you’re free to worry about Voldemort and Voldemort only to your hearts content.’

‘Impossible.’ Severus Snape finally spoke up. ‘The Dark Lord is a murdering psychopath with hundreds of loyal followers-’ Saguru’s eyes hardened.

‘I’m not here to get into a spitting contest with you. You asked a question I answered it. That’s it. There’s also the fact that your Dark Lord used an artifact to make Painter’s Village vanish and make everyone forget about the villagers who managed to escape.’ The tall black man stood.

‘They are alive and well?’ Saguru nodded.

‘Though it seems everyone has forgotten them. They are afraid of what will happen to they themselves if they leave the Gowan Family wards so they are staying within the Gowan Estate at the moment.’

‘So the Aurors **_did_** encounter Voldemort.’ The Auror continued. Both man and teen had recognized each other from their time working together the short time Saguru tried his hand at solving magical crime but the teen just couldn’t handle the stupidity and incompetence of the magical world so he returned to working with muggles. A wise choice for one of his skill, Kingsley had thought the muggles needed him more than the wizards. Apparently the wizards now needed him more. How ironic was that.

Saguru nodded. ‘They had to of, considering we were fleeing from him and he was directly behind us.’ Kaito nodded, chin resting in his hand.

‘He could have grabbed us if he wanted to but **_no_** , idiot was too dependent on his precious magic.’ Saguru looked down at Kaito, a faint smirk on his face.

‘You’re just sulking because I was the one who got us out of there.’ Kaito stuck his tongue out at the younger teen and turned away.

‘You act as if you wouldn’t do the same thing!’ Another Order member calls out angrily. Kaito looks at them lazily.

‘I wouldn’t. I don’t have a wand for starters.’ Silence.

‘A muggle!?’

‘Wipe his memory! He’ll be safe then!’ Kaito glared and sat up.

‘You are **_not_** separating Saguru and I!’ Saguru sighed and reached into Kaito’s inner shirt pocket.

‘You’re supposed to show them this idiot.’ Saguru held up the silver medallion and the room went dead silent. Kaito snapped and it vanished from Saguru’s hand only to reappear in his out stretched hand.

‘You’re not supposed to take what doesn’t belong to you Detective.’ Saguru chuckled as Kaito started running the half-dollar sized medallion through his fingers and knuckles.

‘Is that-?’

‘A Gringotts Identification Medallion.’ Bill Weasley of course recognized it on the spot. ‘Ridiculously hard to get. You have to go through no less than 20 tests to get one, all hereditary and magic strength/level tests before you’re granted one.’ Kaito blinked.

‘Really?’ Bill nodded. ‘Huh, no wonder they said I was unique.’

‘How many tests did you have to take?’ Bill asked. ‘Oh, I’m Bill Weasley by the way. I work at Gringotts, that’s how I know.’ Kaito nodded before answering.

‘One.’ Bill whistled.

‘You must be related to some amazing people. And is that an RS? A Recessive Squib? Amazing! A pleasure to meet you. I’ve only met three others besides you. Only one of them has ever awakened their power. I hope you manage to. Good luck.’ Kaito made the medallion vanish and smiled at Bill.

‘Thanks man, but I’m not to worried about whether it awakens or not.’ Kaito looked at Saguru then back to Bill. ‘Just didn’t want to get Sagu here in trouble, ya know?’ Kaito pouted, ‘Even though he wasn’t the one who told me about magic in the first place but apparently your damn government wouldn’t give two shits about that and punish him anyway.’ The table laughed nervously at that comment before bringing up a rather important question most of them didn't have the answer to.  

‘What’s a Recessive Squib?’

‘If you don’t know then you don’t need to know. All I’m saying is I’m a very special Squib.’ Kaito responded haughtingly.

‘Then how were you able to perform that magic on the Death Eaters? And how were you able to pull that vanishing act on Lupin and me?’ Moody finally spoke, demanding answers. ‘No way are you some ordinary Squib.’ Kaito raised an eyebrow.

‘I’m not. Didn’t you hear me? I’m a **_special_** Squib.’ Silence. Sirius started snickering while Remus tried to hide his smile, even a few of the others smiled and coughed to hide their laughter, Kingsley and the pink haired Tonks were included in this group. They liked this cheeky brat. Moody just growled, not at all happy with the answer, when someone spoke up.

‘Still, it’s easier to hide a Squib among muggles and a wizard among wizards. It’s best if we split them up. Kaito stiffened as Saguru glared at the witch.

‘We are **_not_** to be separated.’

‘You came to us for protection. We’ll do what we think is best for your individual protection. Especially yours Young Master-’ Kaito stood up suddenly, eyes hard, all signs of previous good nature gone.

‘Then we’ll leave.’ Dumbledore frowned.

‘Now, now. If you could tell us the reason perhaps why you’re so against being separated-’

‘They’re in a relationship.’ Silence followed Moody’s announcement. ‘They’re holding hands under the table.’

‘Oh for the love of-’

‘You’re safety is more important than some crush-’

‘Children being children-’

‘Can’t count on them to take anything seriously-’ Bill and Remus studied the two however. They didn’t think that was the case. There was something else about the two.

‘I don’t think that’s the case-’

‘Oh you’re practically a child yourself!’ Bill was visibly taken aback by that remark toward him before narrowing his eyes.

‘Oi! Listen here-!’

‘Enough!’ Saguru stood, arm around a shaking Kaito’s waist. The shouting and negative energy that were swirling around were starting to get to the newly magic sensitive older teen. It had after all not been an easy day, one full of stress and excitement and adrenalin. The smaller boy was bound to feel exhausted by now and Saguru just wanted to get Kaito to a bed and give his legs a quick massage before sending Kaito off to a hopefully nightmare free sleep.

‘If you must know, yes Kaito and I are in a relationship, however that is not the reason we won’t be separated. Kaito is new to England. He’s a guest of the Gowan Family, a guest of mine. I’m listed as his guardian, as such I’m not letting him out of my sight. That is final.’ Silence.

‘Wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with those marks all over him would it?’ Both teens stiffened and sent wary glares towards Moody. The man was casually leaning on his staff/wand. He nodded. ‘Happened recently didn’t it.’ He hummed. ‘And yet you can out run and evade an old pro like me. Impressive.’ Moody looked up and over at Dumbledore. ‘Let the brat’s stay together.’ Kaito relaxed some, sensing no malicious intent coming from the duel eyed man, nor any magic gathering despite the scared man's sudden change in attitude toward the two of them, Kaito especially.  Still, how suspicious...

Suddenly something collided with his mind. Kaito’s eyes widened and his hands went up to clutch at his head. Saguru’s head snapped toward his love. “Kaito?!” But Kaito wasn’t listening, he was focusing on the strange pressure that was trying to get in. Anger flashed through Kaito. True pure anger. Those bastards had tried to get in his head and now someone here was trying to use some kind of magical mindreading spell? He didn’t think so! No way was Kaito going to let that happen!

Unknowingly Kaito’s already strong mental shields became stronger, turning from unbreakable brick walls to impenetrable steel walls. Walls you’d find on his heists. Kaito spun in Saguru’s tight, worried hold, mentally following the feeling of cold tingling magic back to the caster, the user. Amethyst eyes narrowed, cold fury in them as they glared full force at a startled and taken aback, even slightly frightened Albus Dumbledore. Breaking free slightly of Saguru’s hold Kaito flicked a wrist and a small throwing dagger was wiggled free. It soared through the air before anyone knew what was happening and embedded itself deep into the wood about two inches from Dumbledore’s left ear. Dead silence. The pressure vanished, as did the cold tingly feeling Kaito associated with that particular spell and Dumbledore’s magic.

Knowing a shit storm was coming Kaito spoke quickly, softly and coldly, his tone ice as Saguru’s arms tightened around his waist again for comfort and reassurance.

‘You **_ever_** try to mess with my head again and I’ll make sure I **_won’t_** miss.’ Silence. ‘I may be a Squib or whatever but, You. Leave. My. Head. The. Hell. Alone!’ He carefully and slowly enunciated for the clearly stupid man. Saguru glared at Dumbledore as well.

‘Legiments?’ He questioned angrily. ‘That’s illegal Dumbledore!’

‘Albus! He’s just a child!’

‘A child that nearly took off Albus’s head! Did you see that throw?! I missed it, but look where it landed!’ The room then erupted into angry protests and complaints on how the “Squib” boy was dangerous but Kaito and Albus never took their eyes off of each other.

‘My apologies Kaito, but these are dangerous times. I had to make sure you weren’t a spy sent by Voldemort-’

‘Permission to use my first name revoked. You will call me Kuroba.’ Kaito interrupted once again startling everyone. This one wasn’t like anyone they’ve ever met before. ‘And of course I’m not a spy. I didn’t learn of the British magical world until I came her. All I knew of magic before were the Colored clans and that it definitely existed. That’s it.’ Kaito’s glare intensified if that was at all possible. ‘If you just asked like a normal person then you would have known that.’

‘What guarantee do we have that you’re not lying?’ Severus slid in. Kaito finally tore his eyes from Dumbledore.

‘What reason do I have to lie to a bunch of people I’ve never met before? Keep some things from you yes, but lie? Nope.’ Sirius smiled.

‘Well I like him.’

‘You would mutt.’

‘You say something Snivellus?’

‘Not now Sirius.’ Remus scolded his friend the giant child who just rolled his eyes and luckily, for some, remained quiet.

‘In that case, why not let them stay here. I’m sure they’d appreciate being with children their own ages.’ Molly said looking at the two boys. ‘How old are the two of you anyway. You don’t look any older than my twin boys. They’re seventeen.’ Kaito smiled kindly as did Saguru.

‘Your guess would be somewhat correct madam. I am seventeen. Although Kaito here turned eighteen just a few weeks ago.’ Kaito made a victory sign with his fingers looking oddly proud of himself.

‘I may be shorter, but at least I’m older!’ Saguru rolled his eyes.

‘Only by 69 days.’ Kaito raised an eyebrow. ‘Would you prefer the nine weeks or the two months?’ Saguru questioned but Kaito only laughed.

‘Don’t ever change Sagu.’ Saguru blinked, confused.

‘I don’t plan to, but very well.’ He smiled fondly and lovingly down at his beloved. “Anything for you.” Kaito blushed slightly but didn’t respond, at least not verbally. He instead leaned into Saguru’s hold of him and turned to look at a gently smiling Molly.

‘You wouldn’t mind us staying her Mrs.-we never got your name but is it safe to assume you’re a Weasley too?’ Molly laughed.

‘Yes dear, I’m Molly Weasley. Arthur’s my husband and I’m told you met my children today at Diagon Ally.’ Kaito shrugged.

‘Well I really only met Ginny. Sweet girl.’ Knowing he was being honest and polite Molly thanked the boy and turned to the rest, hands on her hips.

‘Well that’s settled, these two will be staying here with us. That a problem Sirius?’ Sirius Black waved a hand, a giddy grin on his face.

‘Nope, happy to have more prisoners.’

‘Sirius!’ Sirius simply stuck his tongue out childishly and both teens knew that Kaito and he would get along splendidly. Molly clapped her hands together. ‘Perfect! Then why don’t we get you upstairs and introduce you to the rest of the family-’

‘One moment Molly.’ Dumbo called. Both warily looked back at him, Kaito more so than Saguru though Saguru’s glare definitely held more heat and hatred than Kaito’s. ‘I believe we should tell them some of what’s going on in the Order.’ Dumbledore’s idea was hit with instant protest from majority of the Order but was overruled when Dumbledore raised his hand and addressed the two directly. ‘What do you think, Mr. Hakuba, Mr. Kuroba.’ The two didn’t even have to look at each other to know what one another was thinking.

‘We’re **_not_** joining the Order.’ The two chorused together.

‘However-’

‘But-’

‘One is foolish-’ ‘-stupid-’ ‘-to turn down free information.’ They again finished together, just like a certain red-haired duo. Silence. A creaky snicker drew eyes to the unlikely man who was laughing. The one who hadn’t laughed in years.

Severus Snape couldn’t believe his ears. These two had just called everyone in the Order a bunch of idiots, no had just called the mighty Albus Dumbledore an idiot to his face! Merlin how Severus had been wanting to do that for years! Perhaps these brats weren’t as bad as he once thought. They were definitely way better than Potter. At least they knew when they were in over their head and when to ask for help. Severus’s mood soured at the thought of the “Gryffindor Golden Boy” Severus quickly cleared his throat and straighten his cloak, acting as if he didn’t just have a mini seizure/snicker attack the first one he’s had in years. Since Lily’s died to be exact, but that’s neither here nor there.

When Severus raised his eyes the first to meet them were intrigued violet orbs. It was as if two individuals full of pain were drawn to each other. As if they could sense the immense pain they were hiding away from the rest of the world. The only difference between the two was that the teen was obviously working through his issues while Severus chose to hide his away into the deepest darkest parts of his mind and heart. Well probably not as deep or dark as he’d like if they easily came to the surface every time he saw Potter but that’s not the point! The point is that Severus found himself very curious about the new brats. Curious about what else they were running from, for only someone running from something truly painful had **_that_** particular look in their eye. Severus could tell, from one runner to another. Little did Severus know that very much unlike anyone else Severus had met before Kaito wasn’t running away from something. Oh no, Kaito was running **_towards_** something, and that something happened to be not only very dangerous but very deadly as well.

‘My apologies.’ Was all Severus said. Then without missing a beat he introduced himself like absolutely nothing happened. ‘I am Professor Severus Snape. Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with the Spy to the Order of the Phoenix. I am a former Death Eater, however no one but those present know I have betrayed the Dark Lord.’ A harsh glare, one that rivaled Kaito’s serious glares. ‘And it is to remain as such understood?’ Both gave quick firm nods. They knew better than anyone the need for such secrecy and the dangers of being spies.

Saguru’s uncle and cousin were MI6 employees and currently working on an international case. A case Saguru just learned was the same one Kaito had been involved in as Kaito recently and was involved in as KID the entire time! Damn Kaito and his mother for dropping that one on him and then just changing the subject. But Saguru knew he’d get his answers eventually. Kaito **_did_** promise.

As for Kaito, well he was involved with spies and the like, himself classifying as a spy what with his duel life as Kaito and KID so he probably understood better than Saguru what the greasy man was not only going through but how he thought and worked.

**_Those two are probably going to get along extremely well, once the initial hostility wears off that is_**. Saguru thought. Severus gave a nod of his own.

‘Good. Now sit down. This is going to be a long discussion. I’d appreciate no interruptions when I’m speaking.’ Saguru nodded, elbowing Kaito gently in the still healing side to signal him to behave. Kaito pouted but gave a minuscule nod, one only Saguru and his ever-observing eyes noticed. ‘Very well. Now I’m assuming you know about the Boy-Who-Lives?’ This question was directed at Kaito who nodded slowly, not liking that he was still being singled out because of this damn Squib thing.

‘Good now earlier this June the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter witnessed Voldemort’s resurrection…’

~

Saguru and Kaito were quiet going up the stairs following Mrs. Weasley who had her wand lit for light. ‘We only have a few rooms cleaned so you’ll have to share for now, but as soon as we can we’ll get you separate rooms.’

‘Actually we prefer to room together.’ Kaito spoke up softly, remembering the screaming from before and the warning not to “Wake anything up” in the halls. Mrs. Weasley frowned, pursing her lips together. Clearly unhappy about something.

‘I assure you Mrs. Weasley Kaito and I are not planning to use the room for things of indecent natures.’ Kaito’s face turned bright red. Saguru held out a hand toward Kaito as if he was a piece of evidence Saguru was showing off in a court of law. ‘As you can see Kaito is nowhere near ready for that level in our relationship and as a gentleman I would rather die than push Kaito into something he isn’t ready for.’

‘Sa-Saguru!’ Kaito hissed, thoroughly embarrassed and boy did it show, in his voice and on his face.

‘Then why-’

‘Nightmares!’ Kaito was quick to respond. ‘I have nightmares.’ His voice softened. ‘But they’re less frequent when Sagu’s with me.’ A soft understanding look crossed Mrs. Weasley’s face.

‘Oh, alright. But we’ll find another bed for you. Right now there’s only one bed in there. A queen. We’ll find two twin beds okay? That’s as far as I’ll compromise.’ She said sternly. Kaito “eeped” and nodded furiously while Saguru chuckled.

“It’s okay Kaito. I can sleep on the floor.” Kaito looked at Mrs. Weasley.

‘Um, is there someway you can create a pile of fluffy blankets, you know so **_I_** can sleep on the floor or something?’ Kaito shifted uneasily, no nervously. Mrs. Weasley giggled.

‘Of course dear. I remember when I was nervous about sleeping in the same bed with Arthur for the first time too.’ Kaito made a strangled noise then proceeded to burry his face in his hands. Mrs. Weasley giggled again and patted Kaito warmly on the arm while Saguru chuckled in the back. She gave the taller boy a sly look.

‘I see you’re just raring to go.’ Saguru smirked.

‘I finally got my hands on him. No way am I going to let him slip from my fingers this time.’ Kaito’s ears turned red as he spun and right there and then flung his arms around Saguru’s neck and hugged the daylights out of the teen, who happily wrapped his own arms around Kaito’s waist.

‘You’ll never lose me.’ Kaito whispered to the teen before hearing an 'aww' and giggling behind him. ‘Sorry. He’s not the only one happy about this relationship. I never thought he’d like me back, you know?’

‘How did you two meet?’ Mrs. Weasley asked as they neared the room.

‘School of all things.’ Mrs. Weasley giggled.

‘Was it love at first sight?’ Kaito made a face, sticking his tongue out in disgust and everything.

‘No way! I hated him. I thought I was in love with my childhood friend and thought he was trying to steal her from me.’ Saguru leaned over.

‘I was doing it just to get a rise out of him. He was so cute I knew I wanted him for myself.’ Kaito jerked back.  This was the first time he heard about this!

‘What!?’ Saguru sighed.

‘Alas I too was convinced I was in love, or at least I knew I was infatuated with someone else. Lucky for me I didn’t have to choose in the end.’ Kaito blushed then and nudged Saguru in the shoulder.

‘Flattery’s **_my_** thing.’ He muttered. Mrs. Weasley giggled. She didn’t know what was going on but it was obvious they were back to flirting with one another. Goodness how lovey-dovey they were. Just like her and Arthur when they were young. Ah, such wonderful memories. They two are bound to have a wonderful long and happy love life together Molly mentally decreed. And she was rarely wrong about these things.

‘Well boy’s here’s your room. My youngest son Ron, his room is right across the hall if you need anything at all feel free to ask him. I’d say come find me but it’s best you don’t wander in here’

‘Does it have to do with the fact this house used to belong to the Black Family?’ Saguru asked curiously. Mrs. Weasley stiffened and slowly turned around.

‘How do you-?’ realization crossed her face. ‘Of course she’d have told you.’ Mrs. Weasley said remembering who sent these two boys to the Order in the first place.  Saguru blinked before shaking his head.

‘I already knew number 12 Grimald Place was the Black Ancestral Home. Just like I know the location of the Burrow, the Longbottom’s, the Lovegood’s, the Malfoys, the Zabini’s and several other Pureblood homes and estates.’ Silence. Saguru shrugged. ‘It was part of my education.’ Mrs. Weasley could only stare in shock at the young noble who obviously thought it was safe to reveal such unimportant information. Which in a way, it was, despite what both teens knew she would do with said information.

‘I-I see…’ She eventually stuttered. ‘Well again, if you boys need anything don’t hesitate to wake Ron. He knows his way around here by now. I know your not but just tell him you’re part of the Order. Proper introductions can wait till tomorrow. Good night you two.’ Kaito cheerfully waved.

‘Sweet dreams Mrs. Weasley.’

‘Good night Mrs. Weasley.’ She gave a small wave and waited until the boys were in the room, the lock clicking behind them before she headed up the stairs to the higher floors where her room and the rest of her children’s rooms were. Seemed she had more to tell Albus in the morning about the two boys.

~

“They’re a bunch of idiots!” Was the first thing out of Kaito’s mouth as he flopped back on the large dusty queen size bed. Saguru made a face and motioned for Kaito to get up.

“At this rate we’re both sleeping on the floor.” Saguru murmured as he looked over the state of the bed. Kaito rolled his eyes.

“No, only I’m sleeping on the floor.”

“Kaito you’re still healing. You’re not sleeping on a questionable floor that’s bound to have termites and other vermin living in it. You’re not getting sick on my watch. It’s bad enough you twisted your ankle. You can stop walking on it now by the way.” Kaito blushed and shuffled a bit.

“Then I guess we’re both sleeping in the gross dusty bed ‘cause neither one of us is going to win this argument.” Silence. “We can always use the blankets she summoned to make a makeshift sleeping bag to put under the covers…” The magical thief offered. Saguru hummed thoughtfully.

“Just so happens I know that spell.” Kaito raised his eyebrows and smirked.

“What about students not being allowed to use magic outside of school? Last I checked you were a student~” Kaito sang. Saguru gave his love a ‘really?’ look.

“ ** _Magical_** Student. I’ve been homeschooled in magic for as long as I remember and have already graduated. As long as you pass the required tests and become of age you’re no longer a student. I have all my O.W.L.’s and my N.E.W.T.’s not to mention I’m already 17. The adult age in the magical world. They no longer have any magical sway over me. I’m a legal adult now not a student.” Kaito wore a blank face.

“Do I-?”

“No.” Kaito shrugged and watched as Saguru pulled out his pocket watch again and waved his other hand. The blankets turned into two identical sized patch worked sleeping bags. “So I can easily return them to their other form when we’re done with them.” The Detective explained why he left the patchwork blankets as patchwork and not change them into different blankets. Kaito frowned and blushed lightly.

“You could have just made one big one.” Saguru himself turned a little pink but looked toward Kaito.

“I’m honestly not sure I could control myself if I did that.” Now Kaito’s blush deepened. “Don’t doubt your beauty, or my love for you Kaito. I told you already,” Saguru stood and walked until he was directly in front of his love, carefully wrapping his arms around the young teen. “No one loves you more than me.” A gentle kiss and Saguru was gone, lifting one of the sleeping bags up and under the covers of the dusty bed, yet on top of the equally dusty mattress. Kaito quickly went to help.

He managed to pick up the heavy sleeping bag and carry it to the bed but had to let Saguru take over. He was still exhausted from their exciting day of running and escaping, not to mention the stress of learning all he learned today. Luckily though his ankle didn’t really hurt that much anymore. The magical salve already kicking in. Really though people in the Wizarding world were either likable like the Goblins or complete idiots like Dumbo and the Order of the Phoenix. Of course Kaito wasn’t going to leave things as they were. He was serious about trying to manipulate the supposed master manipulator before he manipulated Saguru and him. How to do that? Oh Kaito had a plan all right. A plan that also involved keeping an unfortunate kid alive no matter what.

“Kaito?” Kaito looked up and saw a wonderful sight. Saguru with his shirt off. “I know that look. What are you planning?” Kaito cackled and skipped over to Saguru, ending up tripping over his own two feet and being caught by Saguru just in time.

With a sweeping catch Saguru picked Kaito up bridal style and gently laid Kaito down on one of the open sleeping bags. He then left to pull out a long sleeve sleep shirt for Kaito and some sleep pants. “How about we get some sleep and you can tell me all about your diabolical plan in the morning?”

“Kekeke. I wouldn’t call it diabolical, just common sense is really all it is. Common sense that these idiots won’t listen to.” Understanding lit across Saguru’s face.

“I see. So you’re going with **_that_** approach. Not really your style. You’re usually a lot more subtle-” Kaito shrugged as he pulled off his other shirt and slipped on the sleep shirt, uncaring if Saguru saw his scared bare skin. After all, he secretly loved how Saguru’s eyes still lingered and hovered on his skin. How the younger male still found him attractive even after everything Kaito’s been through. It gave the smaller teen unending and unwavering confidence.

“I don’t really have to be subtle, rather I can’t be subtle cause they’re a bunch of dumbasses who don’t see the truth even if it’s shoved right down their very throats.”

“Feeling a bit violent there Kai?” Saguru glowered, fury on his face and shining in his burgundy eyes. “Not that I can blame you. I’m sorry I didn’t **_See_** it coming. I can’t See that sort of thing. Only physical attacks.” Kaito waved a hand.

“He didn’t get anything. Guess I’m a natural Occlumence or whatever you called me.” Saguru smiled and pulled off his dress pants, having changed before they left the townhouse of the Gowan Family.

“You know you’re right, why pretend?” Kaito smiled up from where he now lay, clothed in his pajamas, his previous clothes just laying about on top of the two bags. “Expert aim as always.” Saguru idly commented as he climbed into the other sleeping bag and pulled it up to cover his pajama pant clad only self. Kaito snuggled under his half and turned so he was laying on his side, looking at Saguru who prepared to turn off the light, his pocket watch still with him.

“Because it’s more fun that way.” Silence. “You’re wand’s in there isn’t it?” Saguru turned out the light and laid down, getting comfortable, Kaito waited quietly in the dark something he surprisingly didn’t mind even after his nearly two week long torture.

“Why ask questions you already know the answer too?” Saguru said, throwing Kaito’s words from so many weeks ago back at him. Kaito stuck his tongue out at Saguru, even though the other teen couldn’t see it at the moment, both their eyes still adjusting to the dark.

“Because it’s fun.” Was Kaito’s response again.

“Perhaps I’ll show you one day. If we get to go to Ollivanders.”

“Why would we go to the wand shop?”

“Who knows, maybe you can get a wand.” Kaito shook his head.

“It would just get in my way-”

“That’s why I’d show you my family’s secret and help get it out of the way. My pocket watch isn’t in the way is it?” Kaito was silent. “See?” Kaito snuggled closer to Saguru.

“Oh shut up. I’m tired.” A hand came out and ruffled Kaito’s hair before soothingly running through it, luring Kaito to sleep.

“It’s okay.” A deep soft, loving voice said. “I’m right here. Nothing’s going to hurt or get you. Not with me here. I promise.” Kaito relaxed further and eventually his breathing evened out, like on the train when they first came to London. Only this time, Saguru left his hand and fingers tangled gently in Kaito’s soft chestnut hair, as this time Saguru too let himself drift off. Knowing his beloved was safe only an arms length away, no less than that. Kaito was sharing the same breathing space as Saguru. It made his heart race and hurt at the same time. His dick wanted to harden but he too was exhausted physically and mentally from the day’s excitement and knew there would be more excitement wherever Kaito would be or with whatever Kaito would be involved in or with. Not that Saguru minded but he would need his rest. With that thought, Saguru willed the lustful thoughts away and let his mind shut down, though happy thoughts of Kaito still remained as he was swept off into blissful dreams for once. No darkness to speak of, there never was not when the light called Kuroba Kaito was present.

And what a light he was, chasing down criminals as KID and hand delivering them to the police while evading said police. Why KID was policing the Underworld all by himself and while being a notorious criminal himself! And a criminal people loved and wanted to be like. He brought joy and happiness to his victims and his fans, even to his taskforce! Remembering birthdays and anniversaries, making special gifts for such occasions even though it infuriated the Head of the Taskforce, Nakamori Ginzo, who happened to be an adoptive father figure to Kuroba Kaito. KID, no Kaito was truly amazing, never going too far but always going the extra mile if needed. Not afraid to act like a true criminal if needed because he knew deep down he wasn’t a criminal because he was no doubt doing everything for a pure noble reason. If he wasn’t there was no reason why Saguru’s mother would have approved of the match. In fact if he wasn’t there was no way Saguru would have **_ever_** fallen in love with Kaito because Kaito wouldn’t have the pure heart Saguru knows he has and loves.

With those thoughts of his amazing love drifting through his head Saguru was left to dream of his darling Kaito and his return heist, stealing the entirety of goblin made goods from Dumbledore and returning them to the Goblins. It was a strange but rather satisfying dream indeed.

Kaito for once didn’t have any dreams, something he took great pleasure in. He just took comfort in knowing his beloved was so close and let sleep take him, resting peacefully for once. Morning and their new lives at Grimald Place came far too soon for both boys.

 

~*~

 

Kaito rose with the sun. Always has, always will. He never did need much sleep, a plus for his busy schedule and his nighttime activities. Today was no exception.

Amethyst eyes slowly opened and blinked several times. The first thing the magician saw was the smooth calm sleeping face of his beloved and favorite detective, who had a small line of drool leaking down his chin. Kaito silently giggled and untangled their hands, which had somehow gotten connected in the middle of the night. Not that Kaito minded but he really needed to go to the bathroom and he really didn’t want to disturb that adorable face. Not when he knew he kept Saguru up with his nightmares on most nights. No the detective deserved a good lye in.

Silent as the thief he truly was Kaito freed himself from Saguru’s hold, stretched and wrote a quick note before gently intertwining Saguru’s fingers around it.

Downstairs, perfectly fine, get some rest.

I love you.

Kaito then left, not worried in the least that the note would be discovered by anyone but Saguru and knowing that his Detective would either hide it or destroy it afterward. To protect Kaito’s most precious secret. Kaito then silently dressed and left the room, not before locking it again behind himself, though the lock was on the inside. Hey he was Kaitou KID, you don’t question the magic of KID.

Looking around Kaito of course had memorized the route up from the kitchen the previous night and since he was hungry he decided he’d head there first before exploring. In the early light of dawn Kaito could see why the red haired woman was worried about them waking up anything as they walked. What a morbid house, and Kaito had unfortunately seen a lot of morbidness in his short life so he’d know. Still though, this was a different sort of morbid.

Creature’s heads on the wall, dark malevolent energy just swirling around the place. Kaito had been too exhausted last night to noticed that but he sensed it clear as day now after a solid nights rest. Something particularly nasty was in that room up on the left. Something that felt a little too much like those sick Crow assholes yet more like the Flighty guy. But Kaito’s stomach came first right now, then he’d investigate as it wasn’t moving or an organic object so Kaito didn’t have to worry about it being a living breathing spy or anything. Kaito did wonder if it could be a magical bug or transponder of some kind so he certainly would investigate first thing after breakfast. If anyone besides him was awake that was.

Kaito reluctantly reminded himself that he was a guest and it would be rude of him to just go around sniffing without permission of the house’s owner. Kaito then perked up. But the house’s owner didn’t seem to like the house very much so there was a good possibility he wouldn’t mind. Optimism in full force Kaito whistled softly as he put his hands in his jean’s pockets and skipped the rest of the way to the dirty little kitchen he caught a glimpse of from the small dinning room turned secret meeting room last night. His ankle fully healed after a night of being fully wrapped with the salve and a healing spell courtesy of Saguru having done their ‘magic’ on him last night.

Sure enough as Kaito expected there was no one else awake other than him. Kaito huffed but didn’t let that bother him. He was used to being the first one awake, and being the first awake often meant being the first to cook.

Contrary to popular belief Kaito was actually more than a decent cook. He just went over to his childhood friend’s place for all his meals for the company, not for the food like so many, including said childhood friend, believed. Kaito, again silently, rummaged through the not too clean cupboards to find the necessary pans and pots as he got to work on making a traditional mix of English and Japanese breakfast. And he made sure to make enough for a small army, unsure of how many of the Order was staying here. Hey he was making breakfast, he might as well make enough for everyone. Though, Kaito only made one pot full of the miso soup, knowing it was an acquired taste and not expecting many westerners to even want to try it.

There was plenty of other things for them to eat though. Kaito hummed as he enjoyed being in the kitchen after so long. Mixing batches of eggs and batters together as he made different types of bread. Croissants, raisin bread, sweet bread and of course some cinnamon rolls, icing included. Plenty of toast, sausage and bacon as well, along with hash browns in various ways, including some potato pancakes knowing westerners liked those as well. Oh Kaito was just having a blast.

‘Something smells good Molly.’ Came a gruff sleep filled voice. Unable to resist, in a high random female voice Kaito responded.

‘Glad you like it sugar cakes.’ BANG! The kitchen door flew open so fast with a wide awake, wide eyed panicked Sirius Black barreling into the small kitchen still fumbling for his wand as he cursed up a storm. Kaito burst into laughter. ‘Your-your face! Ahahahaha!’ Hearing the new but familiar voice Sirius calmed slightly but still pulled out his wand. Eyes darting around the room.

‘Where’s the other one?!’ Sirius demanded. Kaito smirked and winked.

‘Trade secret sugar cakes.’ Sirius’s draw dropped as almost did his wand as well.

‘That was **_you!?_** ’

‘Kekeke. Who knows.’ Sirius whistled and pocketed his wand.

‘Damn kid, how’d you pull that off without magic?’ Kaito sent Sirius a sly look.

‘Who says it wasn’t magic? I’m a very special Squib after all.’ Instead Kaito held up a recorder he’d prepared for instances just like this and hit play.

‘Glad you like it sugar cakes.’ Played loud and clear. Sirius rolled his eyes.

‘A muggle device. Figures.’ Sirius leaned against the doorframe, interest in his eyes. ‘I’m surprised it works here though with all the magic.’ Kaito grinned.

‘It’s no ordinary muggle device. It’s one I’ve been tinkering with so it would work with magic. Saguru’s had to supply the magic though.’ Kaito made it disappear with a green poof of smoke and turned back to the stove to watch the sizzling bacon.

‘Interesting. You must be pretty smart then.’ Kaito shrugged, clearly not feeling like sharing so Sirius changed the subject. He was enjoying the conversation with the playful teen. ‘You making all that just for you?’ Kaito laughed and flipped the bacon with practiced ease, all without the spatula in his hand.

‘Sorry to disappoint but I don’t think I’m that much of a glutton. Nope this is for everyone here. I didn’t know how many there were so I just made a bunch. I can help with the grocery run later if I made too much.’ Sirius waved a hand.

‘There’ll be leftovers but that’ll be great. We get lots of members popping in and out all the time so we can just warm up some of this. Thanks Kaito. This is a huge help.’ Kaito shrugged.

‘I was awake and hungry. That’s all.’ Sirius snorted as a thought occurred to him. ‘What?’ Kaito asked, curious.

‘Molly’s not gonna be pleased someone beat her to the kitchen that’s all.’ Kaito shrugged.

‘She’s gonna have to get used to getting up at the crack of dawn then.’ Sirius raised an eyebrow.

‘Really kid? You get up that early every day? What’s wrong with you?’

‘That’s just how he is.’ Kaito spun and frowned.

“I told you to get some rest.” Kaito scolded at the dressed and showered detective. Saguru shrugged and went to sit down in one of the few chairs that the kitchen offered.

‘So you haven’t actually eaten anything yet, have you?’ Kaito humphed and looked away back at the stove before picking up some bacon and shoving it into his mouth. Still chewing he stuck his food-covered tongue out at his boyfriend. Saguru rolled his eyes. ‘I’m dating a child.’ Was all the detective said, though it was said playfully. Kaito just grinned and went back to work. Saguru looked over at Sirius.

‘Breakfast will be ready in approximately 12 minutes and 56 seconds. You should probably wake everyone if they want to eat it while it’s hot.’ Sirius blinked and smirked.

‘Well Molly should be down here in about ten seconds flat as soon as I open the kitchen and dinning room doors. That’s about how long it should take her to realize someone else besides her is in the kitchen.’ The wanted criminal said as he walked toward said doors. ‘Her children won’t be long after her.’ The two Japanese descendents exchanged looks.

‘Is that all that are staying here?’

‘For now.’ Sirius called as he walked through the kitchen door and out of sight. Kaito shrugged.

“Apparently members come in frequently. Unannounced it sounds like.” Saguru hummed thoughtfully. Kaito knew Saguru was putting together a dossier on the Order and as many members as he could meet so Kaito had decided to try and help with that by giving Saguru all the information he could and would manage to gather. He wasn’t an internationally wanted criminal for nothing you know. “There’s also something in the drawing room we need to take a look at later.” Saguru’s head snapped up.

“You sensed it too?” Kaito gave his love a blank look. “Sorry, of course you sensed it.” Loud footsteps and an annoyed aura stopped their conversation.

‘But Molly they were already there when I got up. What did you want me to do? Throw them out?’ A pajama clad Mrs. Molly Weasley barged into the kitchen, a shadow of anger on her face.

‘Just what do you two think you’re doing!?’ She demanded. Saguru held up his hands in surrender, Kaito on the hand being the deranged person he was, smiled in the face of danger.

‘I made breakfast!’ He chirped happily, as if he didn’t sense Molly Weasley’s unhappiness of being out done by some newbie. Mrs. Weasley though, seeing there was no ill intention in the teen could only let out a small smile.

‘I see that dear, but there was no need to get up so early to surprise us-’ Kaito shook his head.

‘Oh I didn’t. This is when I always get up.’ Shocked looks turned to Saguru for confirmation who gave a single nod.

‘Oh… I suppose you’re hungry then. Why don’t you go ahead and eat and leave the rest to me?’ Kaito blinked.

‘If you want, but it’s almost done. I’m just waiting for the last batch of bread to be done.’ Sure enough there was a ding and Kaito beamed, spinning on the ball of his foot effortlessly toward the oven. ‘Perfect timing~!’ He sang out and reached for some pot-mitts that came from who knows where.

Kaito hummed and swung his hips as he pulled the baking sheet out of the oven. Saguru cleared his throat purposely as he noticed Sirius’s eyes had locked on to and were following the sensual movement of Kaito’s plump behind as the older teen worked, moving the delicious smelling cinnamon rolls off the sheet and onto the cooling racks he already had set up before picking up the icing he’d prepared ahead of time.

The sudden noise took both witch and wizard off guard, until they realized it was Saguru, who had an unimpressed look on his face. He was staking his claim on the smaller teen. Sirius blushed and looked quite ashamed of himself while Molly glared at the middle-aged man. Kaito ignored all of this knowing Saguru had his back and wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. Worse come to worse though Kaito could always kick Sirius’s ass on his own. Well maybe not **_now_** since Kaito was still regaining muscle from his long torture and longer stay in the hospital but Kaito was still no pushover weak as he currently was.

‘There! All done!’ Kaito decreed happily before spinning back to look at his little audience, throwing up the rest of the frosting in the air and catching it with his opposite hand, a simple act. ‘Time to eat!’ He called happily. Just then two heads stuck themselves into the kitchen.

‘Food?’ The identical looking teens chorused together. Kaito laughed and pulled out two plates with two identical red puffs of smoke, a large cinnamon bun heavy on the icing, cause that’s the best part, on the previously empty plates.

‘You’re appetizer good sirs.’ Kaito said in a formal playful voice, finishing his presentation with a flourishing bow, identical to the one he gave their little sister when he was apologizing the other day. **_Let them think I only have a few tricks up my sleeve._** Kaito sneakily thought to himself, a mental pleased smirk on his mental face. The two red heads smirked and jumped into the room immediately crowding Kaito.

Saguru stiffened as he noticed the tightness of Kaito’s poker face slide into place yet the magician stayed loose, calm and comfortable in appearance. ‘Wow!’

‘How’d you do that?’

‘That’s bloody amazing mate-’

‘I’m Fred-’

‘And I’m George-’

‘Weasley of course-’

‘And who would you be beautiful?’ Kaito smirked and pointed with his free hand to behind the twins deciding to play back with them since they clearly remembered him from yesterday.

‘Taken.’ Was Kaito’s amused response. The twins turned and saw a young man who was ironically taller than the famous Weasley height and boy did he look intimidating with his arms crossed and one hell of a glare lowered and aimed at the two twins. The glare screamed “MINE” loud and clear.

‘Do you two gentlemen need something from **_my boyfriend_** or can you not take care of yourselves?’ Saguru’s unamused eyes flickered to the steaming food. ‘That’s what you came for. Not to ogle at what’s not yours.’ Silence. The one known as Fred let out a low whistle as George blushed, ears turning red.

‘Be nice Sagu. They didn’t know.’ Kaito lightly admonished though he secretly relished in Saguru’s unlikely possessiveness. Something Saguru totally knew about, and silently called Kaito out on with a knowing look sent to the violet eyed teen. Kaito’s response was of course just a brilliant far too innocent smile.

‘Sorry about him, but would you two mind helping me bring all this out to the dinning room?’ Kaito asked sweetly slowly blinking his naturally large amethyst eyes. Both twins swallowed hard, nodded eagerly and ran to pick up some hot pans. ‘Wait!’ called Kaito just in time. More pot-mitts ‘poofed’ into existence. Kaito smiled sheepishly and kindly. ‘Use these, so you don’t burn yourselves.’ Fred and George beamed and took the offered items. They then began ferrying the food to the dinning room from the kitchen.

‘I’ll be. They didn’t even try to use magic.’ A stunned Molly murmured as she watched her boys leave. Sirius let out a low whistle snapping Mrs. Weasley from her surprised stupor. She rounded on the man. ‘Well don’t just stand there! Help them!’ Sirius jumped and quickly moved to obey not wanting to be at the other end of an irritated Molly Weasley.

‘What do you need me to do Kaito?’ the “Besides being a bodyguard” was left unsaid between the two but the option was definitely there. All Kaito had to do was ask. Kaito gave a gentle if slightly uneasy smile, letting the younger male see through his poker face.

‘If you could help the other’s that’d be great.’ Saguru nodded. Divide and concur. Get as much information as soon as possible. That would make Kaito feel the easiest around these unknown people. These possible threats. Besides Kaito could never get back to his old self, of loving crowds if this many people made him uneasy. Not to mention Kaito would never properly heal with Saguru hovering over the magician all the time. That just wasn’t healthy for anyone.

Saguru nodded and easily picked up several plates before walking away, but not before leaning down and in to place a sweet gentle kiss on his love’s brow. Kaito softly smiled, his face gentling naturally as his body relaxed some. Saguru then left without a word, and Kaito returned to placing everything in dishes and baskets for the bread. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat, a reminder she was still there though there’s no way Kaito would forget about someone in that close proximity to himself.

‘Would you like to help me Mrs. Weasley? I’m afraid if it’s just me doing this then breakfast will be cold by the time it’s served.’ Kaito could practically **_feel_** her smile but what he defiantly **_did_** feel was her pulling out her wand and waving it to activate a spell.

Food started flying around the kitchen, putting themselves into the dishes Kaito had already pulled out. Kaito could only stare, part in amazement and part in disgust. So magic really **_has_** made people lazy. Though it **_was_** awfully convent, Kaito had to admit. The food was ready for serving in seconds. Just in time for Saguru to reenter the kitchen and raise and eyebrow at Kaito’s blank face.

“I told you.” Was Saguru’s own blank response before he smiled politely and took a basket of croissants from the female witch. ‘Thank you for helping Kaito Mrs. Weasley.’ She beamed.

‘Of course dear. It’s the least I could do after he made such a wonderful meal for all of us!’ The twins and Sirius poked their heads back in.

‘Everything all set then?’ Sirius took a step back and waved **_his_** wand. Making everything float slowly and gently to the table. ‘Why don’t you two go wake up the others then? That good with you Molly?’ Mrs. Weasley smiled.

‘An excellent idea!’ She scowled at the twins. ‘None of that prank nonsense now you hear?’ Kaito perked up at the word “prank” and proceeded to give the twins a close once over that only Saguru noticed. He stepped lightly on Kaito’s foot the one that wasn’t injured yesterday, just in case.

“Behave.” The detective hissed softly. Kaito simply sent him a smirk and mischievous look from the corner of his breathtaking eyes. Kaito giggled and grabbed the last floating item out of the air before walking into the dinning room, where he found a blurry eyed Arthur Weasley.

‘Morning Molly.’ The man greeted without looking up from his paper. Kaito giggled and set down the bowl of steaming fried eggs.

‘That’s the second time I’ve been called that this morning.’ Arthur’s head jerked up, eyes wide and all traces of sleep gone as shock and confusion replaced it. Kaito giggled again. ‘Good Morning to you too Mr. Weasley.’

‘Kai-Kaito! I-I wasn’t expecting you so early…’ Kaito laughed yet again as food continued arranging itself on the table.

‘Yes, neither was Mr. Black-’

‘Sirius. Call me Sirius. Mr. Black was my arse of an old man.’ Kaito grinned as Sirius, Mrs. Weasley and his beloved brought up the rear. Mrs. Weasley bustled over to her husband.

‘Morning Darling.’

‘Morning. My you certainly made an unusual feast for us today!’ Mrs. Weasley beamed.

‘Oh no, it was Kaito dear. He wanted to thank us.’ Kaito eagerly nodded, assuming Saguru told them that back in the kitchen.

‘I didn’t realize there were so few people staying here though, but Sirius did say something about leftovers so that’s good. I’m glad every thing’ll get eaten.’ Mrs. Weasley laughed.

‘That and there’s three boys with growing appetites. I think we’ll be fine!’ Mr. Weasley said with laughter and merriment. Eager footsteps could be heard. ‘Here they come now-’ The first to the door though was a young girl who squealed and ran away almost immediately after. Another redhead entered at a slower pace but with a look of confusion and disgust on his face. He was a few years younger than Kaito and Saguru.

‘Girls’ he muttered as he scratched his horrible bed head before turning to look into the dinning room. His blue eyes widened then. ‘Bloody Hell! You **_are_** here!’

‘Ronald Weasley! Watch your mouth!’ That mouth snapped closed.

‘Yes Mum. Sorry Mum.’ The boy obediently murmured.

‘Now come great our guests. They’ll be staying with us for a while, wait, where are your brothers?’ The boy shrugged.

‘Here-’

‘-we are.’

‘Just making sure-’

‘-Ginny’s alright.’

‘Oh. Alright then. Is she coming back down?’ Both seventeen year olds nodded.

‘She was yelling something-’

‘-about us not giving her enough warning.’ The twins shared a confused look and shrugged.

‘Who knew our tastes were so similar?’ George stated honestly surprised.

‘Again-’ Kaito waved a hand before pointing a finger at himself. ‘Taken.’

‘So’s our baby sister’s heart.’

‘Doesn’t mean you’re not great eye candy.’ George clapped Saguru on the shoulder sympathetically. ‘Sorry mate, but you know it’s true.’ Saguru just sighed while Kaito looked down at himself, eyeing his sleeve and Saguru knew what he was thinking about.

“You’re beautiful no matter what. I’m sure these two idiots would agree but for the love of Sherlock **_please_** don’t go around showing your skin to anyone but me.” Kaito blushed bright red and crossed his arms almost protectively over his chest.

‘I wasn’t going to!’ He cried back embarrassedly. Saguru narrowed a blank look of disbelief at his love.

‘But you don’t deny the thoughts.’ Silence. Kaito picked up a croissant and threw it at Saguru who caught it easily.

‘Whoa. What language was that?’ Fred asked as Ronald finally noticed the food.

‘Never mind that-check out the spread! What’s the occasion Mum?’

‘Kaito here made it, to thank us for looking after him and- Hakuba, right?’ Saguru nodded.

‘Yes. I prefer to be addressed by my family name. My legal family name.’

‘What you have two family names?’ Ronald rudely asked.

‘Actually I do. My mother chose not to change her name when she married so I have both my mother’s maternal name along with my father’s name. I prefer to use my father’s name.’ Ronald’s eyes narrowed.

‘Why? Your mom’s from a bunch of Death Eaters?’

‘Ronald Weasley!!’ Saguru smirked.

‘It’s good to be suspicious Ronald but try not to be too suspicious. You miss the biggest and most important clues if you’re suspicious all the time.’ Kaito clapped.

‘Ooo! Advice from the master detective himself! Impressive!’

‘Shut up.’ Saguru said in a bored tone toward his boyfriend, as he went to take a seat.

‘It’s Ron.’

‘Pardon?’

‘Call me Ron. Not Ronald.’ Saguru smiled and held out a hand.

‘Saguru Hakuba. Call me Hakuba Ron. It’s a pleasure.’

‘Hey, we didn’t get an introduction-’

‘-why does ickle Ronnie get one?’ Saguru let go of Ron’s sweaty hand, eyeing the twins unamused.

‘Because one of you were ogling my boyfriend like he was a piece of meat. It’s been scientifically proven twins, especially identical twins, more often than not also share the same tastes. That includes tastes in romantic or sexual partners.’ Silence. Kaito wrapped his arms around Saguru’s neck and shoulders from behind, he himself still standing.

‘In other words, Sagu was jealous.’ The twins smirked simultaneously.

‘You’re alright mate.’ The other held out a hand.

‘Promise, he’s all yours.’ A blond-light brown eyebrow was raised in a condescending manner.

‘Of course he’s mine. There’s no way I’m letting a treasure like him go.’ Saguru glanced down at the offered hand then back up to the twin. ‘And I’m not shaking that hand till you remove whatever you’re not only hiding in your hand but in your sleeve as well Mr. George.’ Both twins looked shocked, they were clearly taken aback as their mother began scolding them about pranking their guests. Of course neither one was listening or paying attention. Instead they had awed eyes focused on Saguru.

‘How’d you-?’

‘But no one’s ever-’

‘And you knew which one-’

‘But how-?’ Laughter turned attention to Kaito who’d also sat down and was filling his plate.

‘First of al, all my hard work’s gonna go to waste if you don’t sit down and eat soon.’ Everyone quickly took their seats, just in time for a fully dressed young girl to come in. ‘Morning Ginny.’ Kaito greeted easily, as if they’ve known each other for years. ‘How’d you like your eggs?’

‘Um… fried please.’ There was silence as everyone got their food.

‘Sagu’s a detective. That’s how he knew those things.’

‘Wa’s a demecmif?’ Ron asked with food in his mouth. How unattractive.

‘A Detective is like an Auror specialized in investigations. They over see all sorts of criminal cases. From theft, stalking, mischief, ect to the bigger more serious cases, theft, rape, murder, kidnapping, ect.’ Saguru said with calm ease. ‘They even deal with large criminal organizations like or similar to Voldemort’s.’ CLANK! CLATTER!

‘You mean there are **_more_** like You-Know-Who!?’

‘Of course.’ Kaito said easily. ‘There’s as many criminals as there are stars in the sky. Why do you think muggles have so many police officers? Police **_are_** the equivalent to Aurors from what I understand. Detectives are a rank above Police Officers with Inspectors above them and of course there are ranks higher than that but they would be equivalent to your Head Auror.’ Silence. Saguru nodded when Kaito looked at him to see if he got all that right. Kaito wasn’t an expert in the police force after all.

‘You-you must be joking. No one that young could-’

‘I’ll have you know I’m seventeen. The same age as your brothers, and I already have my N.E.W.T.’s.’ Silence. ‘Even if that wasn’t the case not only am I accomplished in defensive and offensive spells but I’m quite skilled in martial arts and my mind is second only to Kaito’s. Kaito gave a victory sign.

‘He says that because he can’t figure out all my tricks.’

‘Tricks?’ The twins chorused interestedly. Kaito just winked saucily at the two before looking at a worried Molly Weasley.

‘If you really want to complain you’d have to complain to not only Scotland Yard but your own government as well. They’re the ones who need and let Sagu here help on live cases on a regular bases. So do the police and Aurors back home in Japan.’ More silence.

‘They allow a **_child_** to do such dangerous work?!’ She all but screeched horrified. Kaito winced, for once cursing the keen hearing he developed for his magic tricks.

‘No they allow a young genius to do what he does best.’

‘Genius?’

‘Dumbledore said nothing about you being a genius.’ Saguru sighed.

‘I suspect he still does not approve of my not attending Hogwarts.’ COUGH-COUCH-COUCH! CHOKE!

‘WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU MEAN YOU TURNED DOWN HOGWARTS?!’

‘He had better things to do.’ Kaito calmly answered for the Half-Brit.

‘WHAT’S BETTER THAN HOGWARTS!?’ A furious Ron demanded, this time not being lectured for his manners.

‘Chasing an Internationally Wanted Criminal.’ Silence.

‘What?’ A smirk crossed Saguru’s face along with a predatory gleam in his burgundy eyes.

‘They’ll be mine soon enough. I’ve never let a target get away from me completely before and I won’t start now.’ Kaito sent a knowing confident look toward Saguru as he took a sip of his tea. Amber-burgundy eyes glancing his way to meet. A spark of desire and want lighting up between the two for a moment before both looked away though one wore a smug smirk the other a confident grin. No one noticed the exchange.

‘How could your parents let you do something so dangerous!’ Mrs. Weasley hotly admonished. The food on her plate long forgotten.

‘Quite easily actually. My father is of higher rank than the Head Auror in the Japanese Muggle Police Department and my mother’s family has been working with muggle investigative networks for years. It’s in my blood.’ Silence. ‘Almost more-so than my magic.’

‘So-’

‘-you’re a Halfblood?’ The twins questioned, no doubt trying to lighten the mood.

‘Pureblood.’ Kaito butted in, not liking how he was forced to be silent and ignored for so long. ‘His Dad’s a wizard.’

‘And he works with muggles? How fascinating!’ Arthur Weasley leaned forward, ready to ask and hear more about that when his wife laid into him.

‘Arthur!’ The man jumped, startled and looked at his irate wife. ‘The man lets his son chase murderers!’ Arthur looked crestfallen and backed off with a muttered ‘Yes Dear’.

‘I’m not the only teen detective in Japan Mrs. Weasley. We’re actually very popular. There are three others beside myself. An astounding number. We’ve all proven ourselves adept and capable enough to act as advisors to law enforcement. That’s all I am. An advisor. I simply point out what the authorities missed and let them do the actual chasing.’ Silence.

‘I-I see.’ It was clear she still wasn’t happy and wasn’t about to let this go anytime, but for now she’d accept the fact that the young ten wasn’t in any direct or immediate danger. Resuming eating she changed targets. ‘What do you do Kaito dear?’

Mentally the teen grimaced. How to explain in a way these people would understand and without giving away all his secrets. Magicians and Kaito himself were big on secrets after all.

‘I’m an entertainer.’

‘An entertainer?’ Kaito held up one hand, empty. Close it and opened it quickly and a medium sized red ball was there. He did it twice more, making three balls appear. He then began juggling making an occasional different colored ball randomly appear or disappear. Then when he felt he showed off enough he threw all six balls in the air and looked confused when they didn’t come back down only to have them reappear between his fingers of both hands.

‘Oh my.’

‘Amazing! I’ve never seen magic like that before!’ Arthur praised as he and the others clapped.

‘And he did it without a wand!’ Ginny crowed, stars practically in her blue eyes. Kaito chuckled and vanished the balls with a flourish. Ron scoffed.

‘It’s just magic.’

‘Yes it is, but it’s a very special type of magic that not everyone can use, yet anyone can do it if they put enough time and hard work into it.’ Ron blinked but the twins looked eager.

‘That makes no sense.’ The youngest male Weasley complained yet was basically run over by the twins.

‘Will You Teach Us Master!?’ They loudly demanded. Kaito hummed thoughtfully.

‘I might…’ A mischievous look crossed Kaito’s face. ‘Under one condition.’

‘And what’s that?’

‘I’m in!’

‘You haven’t even heard it yet.’ Kaito scolded Fred.

‘Don’t care!’ Kaito rolled his eyes and looked at George.

‘Show and tell me **_all_** about your magical pranks!’ Saguru’s head hit the table.

‘We’re doomed.’ Was all the Half-Brit muttered in a voice that could only be described as dispiriting and resigned.

‘Kekeke! Don’t worry Sagu, I’ll go easy on you. Promise~!’ Saguru just groaned something about his poor hair.

‘Wait- you can prank people with that other magic of yours!?’ Kaito smirked, eyes half lidded attractively.

‘If you’re good enough.’ Kaito snapped his fingers and suddenly there was colored smoke around Fred’s head. It cleared to reveal bright lime green hair with… were those pink poke-a-dots? ‘That’s what you get for not listening to the fine print. **_Always_** listen or read the fine print idiot.’ George was rolling on the floor in laughter. Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips together in disapproval.

‘It washes out.’ Saguru assured the woman. That caught the woman off guard.

‘What?’ Kaito shot Saguru a sharp glare. The detective cleared his throat.

‘It’s required to wash the color out. It’ll take a few washes but that’s how Kaito’s magic works.’

‘Oh. I see.’

‘I like it!’ Fred declared. ‘I think I’ll keep it for a while!’

‘But then they’ll tell us apart!’ Kaito leaned in and whispered something to the twins who grinned.

‘I like it!’ they chorused. Two arms went around Kaito’s strong yet delicate looking shoulders.

‘You’re gonna fit right in Kaito my friend!’

‘Welcome to the Order mate!’ Kaito laughed and patted both on the backs.

‘Thanks but you might want to move your arms, else Sagu will remove them permanently.’ Both arms were gone in a flash only to be replaced by familiar strong arms around Kaito’s waist and a chin resting on Kaito’s shoulder.

‘I’m not that bad.’ Saguru muttered before speaking louder. ‘Kaito was in a bad accident before we came to England. He’s still healing so be gentle around him.’ Kaito pouted and ran his fingers through soft and fluffy light dirty-blond hair.

‘I’m fine.’

‘No you’re not. You’re still exhausted from out running Mr. Moody yesterday-’

‘You out ran Moody!?’

‘Gotta hear this!’

‘Wait-is no one else bothered by how they’re standing!?’

‘Why would we? They’re dating, right?’ Eyes went to Ginny.

‘How do you know that?’ Fred questioned.

'Yeah, you weren't in the room when we were talking about them dating.'  Ginny threw her hair behind her shoulder and shot her brothers a haughty look.

‘Woman’s instincts.’ Silence. Kaito laughed while Saguru chuckled.

‘A fearsome thing indeed.’ Ginny blushed and crossed her arms.

‘Well I was right wasn’t I?’ Kaito laughed again.  

‘Indeed you were. We’ve been dating for 6 ½ weeks. Incase you were wondering.’ Silence.

‘But you’re so-’

‘-Lovey-Dovey…’

‘Apparently Sagu’s loved me since we met-’

’10 months, 19 days, 8 hours, 26 minutes and 34 seconds.’ Kaito laughed and ruffled the soft fluffy hair.

‘Took me a bit longer to like him as much as I do now, but the feelings definitely caught up.’ Kaito looked lovingly at Saguru. ‘Now I can’t imagine loving anyone as much as I love him.’ Ron choked on his bacon as Ginny and Mrs. Weasley ‘Awwed’ at a blushing Kaito’s words. Kaito glared at the twins. ‘So don’t think you can steal either one of us from the other!’ The twins held up their hands in surrender.

‘Don’t worry. Fred’s straight and Hakuba, right? Well Hakuba isn’t George’s type. You are but you’ve made it clear you’re not interested so George will back off. He’s a prank loving jerk at times yeah but he’s no scoundrel.’ Silence followed Ginny’s statement. The twins suddenly were hugging the youngest and only female Weasley.

‘Aww, our baby sister’s looking out for us!’

‘She does love us!’ Ginny struggled to push them away.

‘Get away from me you freaks! You reek of gunpowder!’

‘Were you two experimenting again!?’

‘Of course not mother.’

‘We’d never do such a thing in Sirius’s wonderful home-’ Sirius let out a bark of laughter. Arthur decided to change the subject by looking at his watch.

‘Great Scott! If I don’t hurry I’ll be late for that early Department Meeting!’

‘You work for the Ministry, yes? What Department if you don’t mind my asking Mr. Weasley.’ Kaito questioned.

‘Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. It’s quite fascinating!’ Kaito smiled. He liked Arthur Weasley and his enthusiasm for all things muggle.

‘It sounds fascinating.’ Kaito agreed wondering just what magic could do to his already amazing magic shows. ‘If you don’t mind I’d love to hear some stories later. If you’re allowed to share that is.’ Arthur looked genuinely shocked but eagerly nodded.

‘Of course! I’d love to share!’ Kaito beamed.

‘In return I’ll show you some of the muggle devices I happen to have on me.’ Arthur visibly brightened.

‘Oh will you!? I have so many questions-!’ Kaito laughed joyfully, pleased he could make someone so happy so easily.

‘I’m sure you do, and I’ll answer them as best I can, but after work okay? Wouldn’t want to make you late. That meeting sounds important.’ Arthur blinked, confused before gasping and shoveling the rest of his breakfast in his mouth.

‘Thank you! Gotta go!’ He quickly ran upstairs and was down in a flash, dressed in wizard robes. Kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek, waved to his children, nodded to Sirius and then specifically waved to both Kaito and Saguru. ‘I’m off!’ Then he was gone. Silence followed the whirlwind that was Arthur Weasley.

‘So, what are we dong today? More cleaning?’ Ron groaned out.

‘Well, no offense to Sirius here, but the house could really use it. The cleaning.’ Ron perked up.

‘Great! You can help!’

‘Just one minute, Kaito, I’d like to do a quick diagnostic spell on you. To see if you’re healthy enough to help.’

‘Thank you but that won’t be necessary.’ Kaito didn’t like the sound of ‘diagnostic’. ‘I saw my doctor before heading into London only a week ago.’ Okay so he was lying. No way was some unknown witch performing an unknown spell on him! ‘My doctor gave me certain activities for me to do to build up muscles and stamina along with a list of what to stay away from. I’d show them to you but muggle devices don’t work where a lot of magic is present.’ Hands on her hips, a disbelieving look on her face.

‘Then how do you remember?’

‘Have you ever heard of a photographic memory?’ Mrs. Weasley shook her head. ‘It’s a rare ability where one remembers everything they’ve seen or read, even if it was seen or read only once.’ Disbelief turned into awe once again.

‘You’re saying… you have this rare gift?’ Kaito nodded. He hated revealing so much about himself but at this point he really didn’t have a choice. Anything to get out of unknown magic being used on him, and since Saguru was silent that meant he didn’t have any other solution either.

‘My memory is not as amazing as Kaito’s however my own memory is classified as an eidetic memory. A memory that is very similar yet varies slightly from a photographic memory.’ There goes Saguru revealing more valuable information just to make Kaito feel more at ease with everything. God did Kaito love that man.

‘Amazing. Is that why you’re considered a genius?’ Ginny asked switching to focus on Saguru, as the detective intended to happen wanting the spotlight off of Kaito for a while.

‘Well that plus my reasoning skills, yes.’ Saguru gave a shrug. ‘It’s just a skill I was born with that I make the most of. That’s all. I’m just proving that it’s really up to the individual to do something with their skill and talents. A talent’s only as good as you make it and use it, after all. You need to put in just as much time and effort as those less talented, otherwise they’ll surpass you. I’ve seen it happen enough times.’

‘Really? Even though your gifted you worry about being surpassed?’ Ginny asked amazed. Kaito laughed, glad the attention was off of him, for now anyway. Thank you Saguru.

‘He has been surpassed. By a mighty Thief!’ Saguru frowned. Kaito smirked and leaned forward, holding out a finger, violet eyes bright with excitement. ‘But that doesn’t stop him from trying to catch said thief, who happens to be an Internationally Wanted Criminal I might add!’ Kaito boasted proudly.

‘Why are you happy? Isn’t that a negative mark on you’re boyfriend’s record?’

‘Way to be supportive mate.’ The twins scolded him lightly.

‘I am supportive! Of the thief!’ Kaito said with a wink. ‘He’s one of the Greatest Entertainers in the world!’

‘And one of the Greatest Thieves in the world.’ Saguru added. ‘Not to mention one of the strangest thieves.’ Seeing confused looks he explained. ‘He steals the most expensive and rare jewels in the world only to return them a day or two later. Sometimes he returns them the very same night he steals them. Here’s the catch though, he’ll only return them to their rightful owner.’ Saguru sighed. ‘I can’t tell you how many times we’ve had underground jewel theft rings or underground criminal organizations brought to the light simply because that stupid thief wanted to return the jewel to the person **_He_** deemed was the 'propper' owner.’ Saguru opened eyes he didn’t realize he closed. ‘Don’t get me wrong, those people were usually stolen from or swindled out of their jewel but still…’ The teen groaned. ‘Does he always have to give me and the Taskforce so much paperwork?!’

‘He has his own Taskforce!?’

‘Wow this guy sounds awesome!’ Kaito jumped up.

‘I know right!? He has fans **_all_** over the world!’ Just then the front door opened.

‘Be sure to be quiet in the halls.’ A young female voice answered.

‘Yes Professor.’ Ron choked again. Ginny smirked evilly at her youngest older brother.

‘Bed you wish you’d gotten dressed now, Ronniekins~’ she sang as the boy tried desperately to flatten his horrible bed head. The stern professor from last night came into the kitchen followed by a young teen with brown bushy hair. It was a lighter brown than Kaito’s but still definite brown. She had chocolate brown eyes. Her lovely eyes instead of landing on her best friend or her best girl friend or even the twins landed on the two unusual and unknown teens that were still in a loose embrace. Specifically her eyes landed on the blond haired burgundy eyed one. She dropped the sweater she was holding, both hands coming up to cup her face, which was quickly turning red with a star struck look.

‘Oh Merlin! You’re Saguru Hakuba!’ She exclaimed, voice going shrill with excitement and shock. ‘The famous London teen Detective! The Savior of Scotland Yard! The real live Holmes!’ Saguru straightened and smiled, still holding Kaito. (How’d she miss that?)

‘I’m not so sure about the last one.’ The girl blinked. ‘I’ve met a much better, a more skilled detective than I in Japan. I fully and firmly believe that last title would fit him far better than myself.’ Kaito turned his head around and smiled up at his love.

‘That a Sherlockian like you can give up a title like that, that makes you the bigger man you know.’ Saguru sent Kaito an “I-know-what-you’re-doing” look before returning his attention to the girl. He gave a slight bow of his head.

‘That you think so highly of me means the world to me. May I have your name miss?’ The girl blushed.

‘Oh! I’m Hermione. Hermione Granger. I’m a huge fan of your work Mr. Hakuba.’ She gave a strangled giggle. ‘Obviously right?’ Saguru released Kaito and walked over to the young girl, offering his hand. ‘Oh!’ Hermione went to shake it but Saguru smoothly picked it up and placed a kiss on the back of it.

‘Always a pleasure to meet a fan Miss. Granger, especially one that’s a good friend of our new friends the Weasley’s.’

‘Eh?’ Ginny pouted.

‘He didn’t kiss **_my_** hand.’ She muttered.

‘Of course not.’ Ginny jumped having not expected a pouting Kaito to be beside her. ‘He saw how you reacted to me. He was more focused on making sure you knew I was taken than his usual default setting of “gentleman”.’ Kaito bit viciously into the cinnamon roll he was holding. ‘I swear he’s doing this on purpose,’ he muttered.

‘Revenge for the flowers?’ Kaito nodded as he swallowed, eyes hard like real amethysts before he sighed wistfully and smiled gently.

‘But despite it all it’s just another reason we love each other. After all, I wouldn’t want him to change for anything and I know he feels the same toward me.’ Ginny smiled gently before returning to watch her flustered friend.

‘I hope my love works out like yours one day.’ Kaito shrugged.

‘Who knows. Just try to have faith and hold on as long as you can. That’s the best I can offer.’ Ginny’s smile grew but she dropped the topic.

‘I’ve only seen her star struck once,’ referring to Gilderoy Lockhart, ‘but even then, she was never **_this_** bad.’ Kaito shrugged.

‘My Sagu is just that amazing.’

‘Her best friend is the Boy-Who-Lived-’ Kaito could see the fondness and love increase in her eyes as she said the title.

‘Looks like someone else is a little star struck.’ Kaito snuck in, interrupting the girl. Ginny’s head spun only to see a smirking Kaito, knowing gleam in his eyes with a pure white rose held out to the girl. ‘Good luck girl.’ Ginny blushed but took the rose and smirked.

‘Good luck yourself. Hermione’s brilliant you know. She may try something~’ the 14 year old teased. Kaito stuck his tongue out.

‘Like I’d let her.’ Before he sauntered, yes sauntered over to where his love and the fly were currently chatting.

~

‘And on the O’Hara case when you-’ Arms wrapped around Saguru’s shoulders.

‘Sagu-chan~’ Kaito sang. ‘Aren’t you going to introduced me to your charming little friend?’ Saguru had the faint traces of a smirk on his face as Kaito hung off him. Kaito had always been easy to get jealous and riled up. He was just too damn possessive, something every thief was yes, but something Kaitou’s, something Phantom Thieves especially excelled at. Further proof, besides his name, natural brilliance and other natural skills that Kaito was simply born to be a Phantom Thief, just like Saguru was born to be an investigative/lab detective.

‘Where are my manners? Miss. Granger, allow me to introduce Kaito Kuroba. Kaito meet Miss. Hermione Granger.’ Kaito held out an empty loose hand before flicking it. A lovely orange rose was suddenly there. Hermione’s eyes widened.

‘Oh wow! Magic! You don’t see that on this side at all!’ She eagerly took the rose, looking it over for any sign of the trick. Kaito laughed.

‘You won’t find any, I assure you. I’m a professional after all.’

‘Really?’ Hermione looked intrigued. ‘That’s amazing! How do you know Mr. Hakuba? I noticed your name’s Asian. Did you meet when he was visiting his father in Japan?’

‘Actually yes. Sagu transferred to my school and we became **_very_** close.’ Hermione nodded, not getting the hint.

‘I can tell. I read up on Japanese culture. I know you only call each other by given names or nicknames if you’re close.’

‘Hermione! Hermione!’ Ron called in a stage whisper – though it was just really the hushed form of his regular voice and volume, not really a whisper at all.

‘Oh Ron! There you are-’ Ron tried to hide behind a hand and pointed to the two foreigners.

‘They’re Dating!’ He loudly declared, clearly grossed out by his statement. Chocolate brown eyes widened as she looked at Saguru then they narrowed.

‘What about KID?’ She smoothly asked, clearly not bothered at all by the same-sex couple part. Kaito threw his head back and laughed.

‘You know the Head of KID’s Taskforce called at 3am local time here to have that same conversation with Sagu because he happens to be a close family friend and he was worried about me.’ Hermione gave Kaito a good look then gasped, hand over her mouth and everything.

‘Kuroba Kaito!’ She said in recognition! Kaito felt his guard go up. ‘You were just all over the muggle news a few months back!’ Kaito, full of dread, suddenly grabbed the girl by the shoulders, spun around and marched her from the room. ‘Hey-wait-I-’

‘Excuse us!’ Kaito called loudly over his shoulder, big grin in place. ‘Just gonna have a friendly little chat over there for a moment!’ The door swung shut behind them. Saguru softly cursed.

‘I wasn’t expecting Kaito’s accident to be plastered all over international news. This could be bad.’ The young male muttered to the other’s confusion.

~

‘So-’ Kaito spun Hermione back around once they were safely in another room, a blank look on his face, serious somewhat dangerous gleam in his bright almost desperate violet eyes. ‘What exactly did your news say about me?’

‘You’re worried about it happening again. Or of gaining pity from others.’ Hermione surprisingly calmly and very wisely commented, shockingly coming close to the truth of the matter.

**_She’s good. But she’s just guessing based off of my current actions, which can’t be helped. I need this information and I need it NOW._** Kaito straightened, a small smile on his calm face. A face that confused the girl and definitely didn’t match up with his previous actions.

‘You didn’t answer my question Miss. Granger.’

‘Hermione.’

‘Kaito.’ The young man responded, still waiting.

‘All they said was you were kidnapped by KID fans and beaten badly for several days and nights. They also said you went without food or water while you were held captive with the possibility of drugs forced into your system.’ Kaito “tsked”. How the hell did they get so much information? ‘It was a week long segment as they looked for you then tried to report on your recovery but you were in a private hospital. They only got that information because they found an officer willing to be bribed. So I heard.’ Hermione continued. No. It could have just been a distraught Nakamori not realizing who he was talking to or realizing who else was in there. ‘The Japanese Government was quick to shut it down once they learned of it though. I also heard the officer who spilled the beans was fired. I don’t think many people will remember it.’ Hermione tried to helpfully add. ‘Just those who associate themselves with KID…’ she trailed off, knowing from being Saguru’s fan alone just how many people that was. But Kaito was focused on other things.

‘Did it say why they took me?’ Hermione shook her head.

‘The report alluded to an Anti-KID movement but then it was later reported how you were a huge KID fan and a magician’s son yourself. Not to mention training to become one.’ Kaito winced.

‘Great. It’s known worldwide. Mom must be throwing a fit-’

‘You didn’t tell your mother!?’ Kaito scratched his head.

‘Of course I did. I just didn’t tell her it was as bad as it was. Nee- it didn’t mention how I escaped did it?’ Hermione gave Kaito a confused look.

‘The authorities found and rescued you of course. How else could you have gotten away?’ Kaito heaved a sigh.

‘Good.’ He smiled at the girl. ‘You can tell the others I guess.’ Though Hermione noted he didn’t sound at all pleased with that option. ‘It’s gonna come out sooner or later. I’d just prefer not to talk about it. ‘Kay?’ Hermione nodded, knowing there was **_way_** more to the story than what was being told. She resolved herself to finding out. Kaito went to leave the sitting room, palming the awful feeling locket he held in his handkerchief that he’d managed to grab when he was wandering the room as Hermione spoke.

‘Hermione? You seem like a smart kid. So I’ll tell you this. There are worse things in the world than Voldemort. Don’t go sticking your nose into them. You’ll die. They’ve already got me more than once.’ Kaito looked behind him at the stunned girl, a sad look on his face. ‘In fact I’m nothing but a ghost at this point.’ Silence. ‘Don’t start another war. Finish the one you’re already neck deep in first before you go sniffing around in other people’s business. ‘Kay?’ Kaito smiled a bittersweet smile. ‘Just a piece of advice from someone who’s been in your footsteps before.’ Kaito then silently left. Giving the brains of the Golden Trio a lot to think about.

Kaito meanwhile thought about all the times he stuck his nose into others business. The many crime rings he eventually brought out of the darkness and into the light. The criminals the police knew about but couldn’t touch for legality reasons, well the moonlight could and did still shine on them even if the sun of the law couldn’t reach that darkness.

How Kaito would secretly spend all nighters digging up evidence for the police, how he’d protect the latest targets from the shadows, how he’d chase them down like the monstrous animals they are. All instead of focusing solely on his search for Pandora.

Kaito would tell himself it was okay. That he was doing a good thing by getting rid of the competition but he knew his only **_real_** competition was Snake and the huge Organization that backed him. Some of the groups and individual criminals KID took down had connections to the Crows, so Kaito was slowly gathering more information about them, and Pandora though other underworld channels so it wasn’t a **_complete_** waste of time, but it was the one thing Kaito didn’t know if his father would be proud of him for, or disappointed.

The things he’s seen too… the murders, the rapes, he was no longer the innocent little boy who believed magic could fix everything. But he knew without a doubt if you were clever enough and had a pure enough heart magic could and still would be your one true and best ally. It’d never let you down. It’d bring you and others happiness as well as save your life and the lives of those you care about when the time comes. And it’s continued to work that way for Kaito. Despite what he’s done. Despite lying, cheating, manipulating, spying, ect. Magic has never let him down.

So why did he warn the girl? Hermione? Simple. She hasn’t seen death yet. She hasn’t seen battle. Oh Kaito has no doubt she will soon enough but against someone who was similar in cruelness to those monster Crows, she was going to need all her attention front and center. Not divided. Not everyone could multitask like him after all. A harsh voice broke Kaito out of his thoughts.

‘Oi!’ Kaito looked up from where he’d been standing and staring at the floor, as memories continued to resurface. ‘Where’s Hermione!?’ Ron demanded looking mighty ridiculous in his random clothes that he clearly just threw on without looking. Kaito lazily pulled his left hand out of his pocket and jerked it toward the room he just vacated. Ron ran off. Saguru walked up to the strangely silent magician.

‘Kaito?’ Saguru questioned before his eyes went to Kaito’s right pocket. ‘Kaito drop it. It’s effecting you whatever it is.’ Kaito leaned his forehead on Saguru’s shoulder and turned his head toward Saguru’s to truly whisper something. The younger teen paled. “Kaito Let Go Of It!” Silence. “Kaito!”

‘What’s wrong?’ Saguru spun his head around and saw Ginny and the twins coming up behind him.

‘He’s just a bit tired from yesterday and getting up so early.’ The twins and Ginny shared a look.

‘That’s right!’

‘The story of you two out running Moody!’

‘Wait, what? And how’d early did he get up anyway?’ the girl asked confused and curious.

‘Earlier than Mum.’ Came the harmonious reply. Before anything else could be said Kaito was lifted up in a sweeping embrace.

‘Whoa!’

‘Awe!’

‘Guess we’ll get that story later.’

‘Fred!’

‘What? You want to hear it too!’ Ginny meanwhile blushed at the sight of the two males embracing. All sorts of naughty thoughts flowing through her young mind. Especially at Saguru’s next words.

‘I’ll take him to bed.’ (KYAAA!) Saguru glanced back at the three Weasley’s. ‘Tell your mother I’ll be down to help clean in a little bit but until then we’re, especially Kaito isn’t to be disturbed.’ A little red faced and awed by his sudden commanding presence they could only nod. Saguru wasted no time in getting Kaito back to their assigned room.

Once there Saguru laid Kaito gently on the bed and all but ripped Kaito’s right hand out of his pocket. It was clenched tightly around something that was wrapped up in his KID caricature (hahaha) handkerchief.

“Kaito Let Go!” Saguru ordered quickly pulling out his pocket watch and mentally undoing the complex charms. He wanted his wand unobstructed for **_this_**. “Kai **_please_**! I can **_destroy_** it!” The ‘But-not-with-you-holding-it’ rang loud and clear for Kaito opened bleary dull purple eyes with dark circles under them and nodded slightly. Relaxing his hand enough so Saguru could pull the object away from Kaito.

Saguru cursed. His respect, amazement and love for Kaito simply rising. To think Kaito was fighting against **_this_**. This dark magic that was so akin to a dementor was incredible. In fact the only difference between a dementor and this dark magic was this magic not only played on your worst fears and memories but intensified them! And that was just by touching it! He was fully magical, so Saguru had some natural protection against it. Kaito only awakened the barest of bare of magic. He’d have little to no protection and would no doubt have experienced the full brunt of it.

A quick look at Kaito showed his labored breathing, ashen skin, creased brow and dull eyes watching Saguru almost nervously. Saguru’s grip on the locket tightened. He needed to destroy it. **_NOW!_**

Surprisingly Saguru had always been good with fire spells despite his birth element being earth. His mother once claimed it was because his birth element was earth that was why he was so good at fire spells, because earth allowed fire to burn. Saguru really didn’t care right now, but thought if that really **_was_** the reason then he’d never had been so happy to be a Virgo than he was right at this moment, despite all the “maiden” teasing he had to go through when he was younger.

Feindfyre was the most difficult of the fire spells known to Wizarding kind and yet here was Saguru whipping it up like it was a regular old Lumos or a skillfully practiced Patronus.

Knowing whatever the locket was touching would also be burned and destroyed Saguru decided to implement two spells at once, sacrificing on of his shirts to do so. Wrapping the locket in the shirt he levitated the shirt, knowing other spells weren’t going to work on the dark object. Saguru then directed his Feindfyre to devour the shirt and the object inside of it.

There was a horrible screech as a dark mist rose from the burning object, seemingly trying to flee but a faint wind blew it toward the fire that was giving chase. Its creator had ordered destruction of everything after all. That included the mist, which came from the object. Saguru didn’t dare tare his eyes away from his volatile creation but knew somehow that the small breeze came from his beloved.

Saguru watched the fire extinguish itself as there was nothing left to devour and Saguru cut off the magic to it. Once gone he looked over and sure enough Kaito was sitting up, holding himself up on shaky limbs, eyes no longer dull but not as bright as they usually are, a fierce cold-blooded glare on his still ashen face. Saguru had only seen Kaito this mad no this furious twice before and both were when KID stopped one rapist and one serial killer. Both victims had been children.

‘Saguru-’ Kaito suddenly spoke, ‘will **_never_** abandon me! Nor will he stop loving me! Fucking Horcrux!’ Saguru ran and scooped a still shaking Kaito up, knowing there was certainly more to it than that but didn’t press. He did wave the 13 inch long wand and removed the silencing spell as he cuddled with Kaito on the bed.

Color slowly started returning to Kaito’s face as did his usual spark. The older teen sighed. “Thank you.” The detective gave Kaito yet another heart stopping kiss. When he pulled away and looked down below him he smirked, pleased with how Kaito looked now. Messy hair even messier, violet eyes had a dazed, loved look in them, cheeks were nice and rosy and Saguru’s favorite, those bruised, soft, wet, glistening red lips. Yes Kaito was looking **_much_** better. Saguru decided to say as much, which go him a stinging slap to the shoulder.

“You’re getting your strength back too. Looks like those exercises and secret magic practices are working.” Saguru noted with a happy smile that Kaito flushed lightly at being caught. “That’s excellent.” He then frowned. “You haven’t-” Kaito giggled and shook his head.

“No Saguru-Sensei I haven’t been over doing it in my stretches or secret magic practices Sir.” Both froze as their position of Saguru laying on top of a thoroughly snogged Kaito let them both feel something begin to harden. Kaito’s eyes lidded themselves. “Oh? Did **_Sensei_** like that?”

“Kaito-” Kaito wiggled under the heavier male but Saguru had been careful not to put all his weight on the still healing Kaito.  

“Hai Saguru-Sensei?” Saguru growled and lowered his body fully to pin Kaito completely still. Kaito let out a small gasp. He liked all of Saguru’s weight on him, Kaito decided. Made him feel wanted and safe.

“Kaito, if you don’t stop now you’re going to start something I **_know_** you’re not ready for.” Kaito blushed bright red and nodded shyly. Saguru gave Kaito a sweet and loving kiss before smirking. “But I’m more than up for that in the future- KID~” Kaito blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice before bursting out in laughter.

“I knew it!” Saguru wrapped his arms around Kaito’s waist and flipped the two so Kaito was on top, straddling Saguru’s waist and looking down at the detective. It was hott yet surprisingly innocent, especially with the pure loving look Kaito sent Saguru. “Only if I’m yours and only yours for real.” Saguru gave Kaito’s hips a squeeze.

“Always.” There was a comfortable silence between the two as they stared at one another before Kaito sighed and leaned down to innocently lay atop of Saguru, their legs now intertwining.

“Just memories of my little ‘vacation’ and waking nightmares of you not loving me and leaving me, or turning me in.” Kaito answered Saguru’s unspoken question.

“All will never happen. You opened my world from Black and White to Rainbows. I know the law isn’t always right or reasonable. I understand that the need for vigilantes is there, that sometimes the method out ways the need and even law enforcement does it themselves. As long as I don’t cross that line, as long as I don’t let myself stoop to their level I’ll be fine. No offense-no. You’re not at their level. You’re far above it. What was I thinking?!” Kaito buried his beaming face into Saguru’s chest.

“You having so much faith in me Sagu-chan is the reason I don’t cross that line. I don’t want to disappoint you. Or the fans, or Tou-san, but mostly you.”

“You showed me criminals are people too. That there’s always another side to the story. There’s always more to what we see. That there’s always light in this criminal laden world. Thank you Kaito, for brightening and widening my view of the world.” A sweet kiss. “Thank you for being you.”

“Even if I drive you nuts?” A smirking trickster asked.

“Even if you drive me nuts.” A smiling detective responded. He squeezed Kaito’s waist and gently rolled the smaller male off.

“Oi!” Saguru straightened his clothes.

“I’ve stayed here long enough. I promised I’d help clean.” Saguru cupped Kaito’s chin and closely inspected his love’s face. “You still look sick. I’ll see you’re not disturbed. Stay here until the effects of the Dark Magic wear off. Tinker with your electronics or something.” Kaito pulled a face before he brightened.

“Can I do my stretches?” Saguru hummed thoughtfully.

“I’d rather you didn’t but you’re going to get bored fast if I say no and do them anyway, so only to the eighth week okay?” Kaito saluted playfully.

“Sir, yes Sir!” Saguru rolled his eyes, ruffled Kaito’s hair then pushed him back down on the bed. “Ooof-” Kaito let out.

“Stay in bed.” Saguru ordered. “You’re exhausted.” Kaito shot up, an adorable pout on his thoroughly snogged face.

“No fair! You’re using your Empathy!” Saguru frowned slightly.

“What… does it feel like?” he asked curiously. Kaito gave a soft smile before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms gently yet snugly around himself.

“Like you’re wrapping a soft warm fuzzy blanket all around me. Personally it feels like you’re telling me I’ll be okay, that I’m safe.” Loving amethyst eyes slowly opened. “But that could just be me.” Saguru leaned in and kissed Kaito gently on the forehead.

“I’ll be sure to do it more often then.” Kaito gently pushed at Saguru’s chest.

“No thank you. I don’t want to-”

“Become too dependant on anything I know. But Kaito, it won’t hurt to depend on me a little more.” Kaito shook his head.

“I already depend on you way too much Sagu-chan. More than you know.” Kaito said rather cryptically. Saguru nodded and decided to let it go, for now anyway. Kaito was nothing but stubborn. Both knew that well, but so could Saguru when the time called for it.

“Alright. Itereishai.” Kaito smiled up at his love.

“Itekimas.” The older teen returned and pulled Saguru down for one last kiss before the two separated for who knows how long. (Jeeze guys it’s only a day, chill) Kaito then watched his love leave the room and flopped back on the old creaky bed. Well, well, well… what to do now… hmmm…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito has a breakthrough and gets the ball rolling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 4! There are some violent gory scenes here, two of them. I've marked the beginning of them like so, *~* So you'll be able to skip them if you wish. The first one ends at 'Kaito's eyes snapped open.' The second one ends at {Friend Safe. Heal. Worry.} Both are indented so they're easier to find. Hope you enjoy the chapter and hope you forgive me for taking so long to post. I was in the process of moving across the country.

Earlier, After Saguru Left With Kaito

Ginny looked worriedly after the disappeared duo. ‘Hey,’ she called to her twin brothers. ‘Do you think everything’s really okay?’ The twins shrugged.

‘Who knows.

‘Hard to tell.’

‘We did just meet the blokes.’

‘If they want to tell us they’ll tell us.

‘For now-,’

‘-don’t you want to go greet Hermione?’ Ginny gasped, turn and ran into the sitting room where the other girl still was.

‘Hermione!’ She pushed Ron out of the way and gave the girl a great big hug, but was a bit confused when the older girl didn’t return it. ‘Hermione? Are you okay?’ Ron growled.

‘Those bastards did something to upset her!’ Hermione grabbed Ron’s arm, preventing the hot head from storming off to find the two foreign teens and putting his foot in his mouth with them.

‘No actually, I think it’s the other way around. I brought something up that bothered Kaito.’ Silence.

‘And what would that be dear? From what I’ve seen and heard so far he’s a difficult person to anger.’ Mrs. Weasley asked as she had followed her children to greet the girl she saw as another daughter. Hermione looked miserable as she shook her head.

‘I reminded him of a recent traumatic experience.’ Mrs. Weasley and the remaining Professor Minerva McGonagall shared a sharp and wary look with one another.

‘What traumatic experience would this be Miss. Granger?’ the Transfigurations professor asked her star pupil. Hermione shifted uneasily.

‘Well Kaito did say it was okay to tell you about it, but he doesn’t want any questions.’ Hermione looked up nervously. ‘That’s what he told me just a few moments ago.’ Both adults nodded and waited for the nervous girl to continue. She quickly told the tale of one Kuroba Kaito, how the Japanese teen was kidnapped, beaten and starved, left for dead until miraculously rescued nearly two weeks later. How the police didn’t manage to catch all those responsible so the teen was in hiding, healing from life threatening injuries. There were gasps of horrors from Mrs. Weasley and her children and the widening of eyes from the usual blank stern faced McGonagall.

‘Oh that poor boy! No wonder Hakuba is so protective of him!’ Minerva had a different thought though. No wonder he reacted the way he did to Albus’s attempt at Legimency. If he was beaten nearly to death or practically tortured, than his mind would be his one last sanctuary. No one would want anyone invading their mind, especially if that was your one last safe place.

‘Albus will need to hear this at once.’ The professor declared. ‘However I will wait until they make a reappearance. I have some questions that need answering.’

‘But Professor-’ Hermione began to protest, but a calming hand was placed on the girl’s shoulder.

‘Relax dear. There’s always Hakuba. He seems to know plenty about what happened to Dear Kaito. He was very worried when he heard about the muggle news.’ Hermione relaxed some. Hakuba would know what to do. He was a genius detective. He’d solve this. Plus they were dating. A bit disappointing Hermione had to admit, she was routing for HakuKID but she had to admit, Kaito was adorable and matched well appearance wise with Hakuba. Only time and getting to know the boy would let her know if they matched up personality wise and if they would replace her favorite ship.

‘As for the rest of you lets get to work!’ They picked up buckets and sponges ready to start cleaning when they grouped together as they headed out to divide and concur as ordered by Mrs. Weasley.

‘Hey do you think that KID guy is the thief Kaito talked about so happily earlier?’

‘What?’ Hermione asked, interested and confused. The five paused to talk somewhat quietly, forgetting the adults were there.

‘Earlier today, Kaito was talking about this really great entertainer who was a thief and had fans all over the world’. Fred supplied.

‘Could that be KID?’ Before Hermione could answer Ron butted in.

‘Of course not stupid. He was kidnapped because of the guy. No way would he still be a fan. And what kind of name is KID anyway?’

‘One gained accidently.’ Hermione said before turning to the twins ‘and yes I think they’re the same. Did he mention if this thief was Internationally Wanted?’ They all nodded. ‘Then it’s got to be Kaitou KID.’

‘Huh?’

‘You mean Kaito’s KID?’ Hermione shook her head.

‘Kaitou, K-A-I-T-O-U, means Phantom Thief in Japanese. Kaito, K-A-I-T-O, typically means ocean in Japanese. One’s a name the other’s a title. It depends on how you spell it.’

A collective ‘Oh’ was heard.

‘Phantom Thief KID is an internationally wanted thief who gained the name KID by accident. See every international criminal has a case number they’re referred to. KID’s number is 1412. One day a young, well **_then_** young author misread a journalist’s handwriting and called the Phantom Thief KID. All capitals. This is why.’ She pulled out a piece of paper and pencil from her pocket to carefully write 1412. ‘But see if you write it like **_this.’_**

‘Hey! It looks like KID!’ Hermione nodded proudly. She had secretly practiced a lot to be able to write it that way.

‘Wait, why are we getting a lesson on the thief?’

‘Yeah we want to know how Kaito can still be a fan.’ Hermione shifted.

‘Well it’s not really KID’s fault…’

‘What do you mean!?’ One twin angrily protested.

‘It was **_his_** fans that kidnapped Kaito!’

‘Back off guys!’ Ginny snapped. ‘It’s not like the guy ordered it! Right Hermione? Hermione?’ The girl wore a puzzled expression. ‘Hermione what is it?’ She shook her head.

‘No… it’s nothing…’

‘Her-mi-o-ne-’ Ginny drawled out. The older girl sighed and relented, unaware the remaining two adults were still nearby listening closely.

‘It’s just… something’s bothering me… it’s about how he was found. Rather it’s about him questioning how the news reported he was found. Kaito asked how they said he **_escaped_**. Not found but escaped.’

‘Well how **_was_** he found?’

‘The report said the authorities found him, but… I don’t know, the way Kaito said escaped.’ Hermione gave a determined nod. ‘Something more happened. Something that wasn’t reported! I’m sure of it!’ An uneasy look appeared on her pretty face. ‘But…’ She fell silent. Ron went to speak but was beaten to it by the Queen Lioness herself.

‘But what Miss. Granger?’ All five heads shot up, guilty expressions on their faces but Hermione obediently answered the Head of her House.

‘Oh it’s nothing Professor. Just thinking too much, that’s all.’ Minerva McGonagall gave her prized pupil a stern look before sighing.

‘Miss. Granger those boys asked for the Order’s protection. Now the Order was going to offer it for certain classified reasons however that doesn’t change the fact that almost nothing is known about the two besides the very little they’ve already chosen to share.’

‘Minerva!’ Mrs. Weasley protested but the professor continued her lions wanted to help and contribute to the Order, here was their chance.

‘Anything else you many know, even if it seems trivial I beg you to share it. Considering the person who sent them –also confidential-’ she quickly added seeing Ginny’s mouth open. It closed with a click. ‘-is also very secretive.’ Minerva said while look at the curious Ginny. The Head of Gryffindor continued. ‘We have even less information than we would usually have from those who ask for our assistance. I doubt they’re a danger to the Order but one never knows. Having all the information we can is the best way to protect ourselves and them.’ Silence followed Minerva’s speech. Hermione shuffled.

‘I-it’s silly…’

‘It’s information we don’t have. Go on child.’ Hermione took a deep breath and spoke with a light flush on her face.

‘He, Kaito I mean, told me no to go sticking my nose into other people’s business.’ Minerva raised an eyebrow, but the girl wasn’t done, a troubled look was on her face. ‘But the way he said it- it was like he had the whole weight of the world on his shoulders… It reminded me…’ Hermione looked up hesitantly, ‘-of Harry… if that makes sense…’ Minerva pursed her lips together, a thoughtful look in her brown eyes.

‘Yes. That makes a great deal of sense. Thank you Miss. Granger. I shall have to report this to the Headmaster indeed.’ She looked down at her five lions. ‘And while I have your attention, while it’s all good and nice to be friendly **_do_** keep your guard up around them. As I said we still know next to nothing about them. Be especially cautious around Mr. Kuroba.’

‘What why?’

But Kaito’s cool!’

‘Yeah Master’s awesome-’

‘Enough!’ Silence. Minerva’s face gentled. ‘I do not mean to be cruel or unfair, only practical and cautious. If Miss. Granger’s story is true, which I do not doubt, then the boy is recovering from an extremely traumatic incident. People have a habit of being somewhat unstable after such horrific events.’ She held out a hand to silence the onslaught of voices before it began.

‘Do not mishear my words. That Mr. Kuroba survived and is so willing to pick up the pieces and fight to move on. That is bravery and determination worthy of Godric Gryffindor himself.’ The witch praised to the other’s immense surprise. ‘However he will have his moments of weakness, times of flashbacks. When that happens I want you to stay away from him. His magic is still raw and volatile he could easily hurt you. Even without meaning to.’

‘But Professor we can’t just leave him like that if that happens!’

‘Yeah! Stranger or not, he’s one of us now!’ Minerva let out a small smile at the size of her lion’s hearts.

‘I’m not asking you to. I’m instead telling you to quickly fetch Saguru Hakuba if he isn’t already present at such a time.’

‘Why the snob?’ Ron asked.

‘Ron! They’ve known each other for a long time and-’ Hermione fell silent, eyes widening. ‘Wait, how long have they been in England?’

‘Dunno but-’

‘-they’ve been dating-’

‘-six and a half weeks.’ The twins finished together. Hermione frowned, mentally doing the calculations from now to when the report first aired.

‘But that doesn’t leave much time in the hospital unless- of course! Thy used magic to heal Kaito! I bet it’s what saved his life!’ She exclaimed triumphantly. (Close but it was a combination of magic and muggle techniques that save Kaito from certain death.)

‘What are you going on about?!’ Ron demanded.

‘Hakuba’s been with Kaito since they found him! It’s the only explanation! In fact Hakuba could have been one of the people to find Kaito or deduce where Kaito was being held! Hakuba’s a genius after all!’ Hermione eagerly gushed.

‘That was my conclusion as well.’ Professor McGonagall concurred with the young witch. ‘Thus why I believe Mr. Hakuba will be able to answer ay questions I have concerning Mr. Kuroba, and I believe he’ll agree in the lot of you staying away from Mr. Kuroba in the event of him having any sort of flashback or trauma induced episode.’

‘Indeed I fully agree.’ Came a familiar voice.

‘Hakuba!’ Hermione called out only to smack her hand over her mouth. ‘I mean Mr. Hakuba-’ Saguru chuckled.

‘Just Hakuba is fine. Thank you for being so considerate Miss. Granger.’ She blushed and caught her hands nervously behind her back.

‘Please, call me Hermione, Hakuba.’ Saguru inclined his head.

‘As you wish Miss. Hermione.’ Hermione deflated a bit at the unnecessary politeness but left it be. Saguru turned to look at all of them with an expert’s eye. I see you’ve all been having a nice… chat.’ Hermione blushed and cupped her hands protectively before her chest.

‘Kaito said I could tell! He said it’d get out sooner or later!’ She defended herself. The last thing she wanted was for her idol to hate her! Saguru smiled a bittersweet smile.

‘Oh I’m not upset. Not with you anyway. I’m quite cross with the International News Network though.’ Saguru shrugged and turned his attention fully to the group. ‘If Kaito does have an episode, more specifically a flashback please, as Professor McGonagall said, do **_not_** approach him. If Kaito’s staring off into space, don’t touch him or call out to him, just come get me if I’m not already around. Which I might not be, we’re not joined at the hip you know.’ Saguru tried to joke. No one laughed. Saguru sighed. ‘He makes it look so easy.’ The detective muttered. Now that got a smile or two.

‘Kaito does have a habit of waking violently from daydreams, or day nightmares as he calls them, and flashbacks so please, again, don’t touch or approach him. Keep everyone away from him as best you can. I can usually sense him when he goes into an episode so I probably won’t be far anyway.

‘You can sense him?’ Saguru obviously debated something before nodding and reluctantly speaking.

‘I’m an Empath.’ Gasps, ‘However because of my feelings for Kaito it’s strongest with him. Thus my ability to sense Kaito and when he has an episode or flashback.’

‘Fascinating.’ Minerva responded, voice lit with interest.

‘I’d appreciate it if that didn’t become public knowledge Professor. Especially to the Headmaster.’ Silence. A sigh.

‘Very well. In lue of everything else I have to report to him I’ll keep that one quiet.’

‘Not a word from our lips.’ The twins chorused. Ginny and Hermione nodded, as Ron looked confused.

‘What’s an-’

‘Oh never mind Ronald!’ Hermione impatiently said with rolled eyes. Ron scowled but let the subject drop. Saguru bowed slightly.

‘My deepest gratitude.’ He then turned to the Deputy Headmistress. ‘Now about those questions you mentioned…’ Minerva eyed the group of teens. Saguru waved a hand in dismissal. ‘They’re only going to find out later. Better to get it over with and have them ask their questions now with me instead of later with Kaito.’ Minerva nodded and cleared her throat.

‘Very well then. When exactly was Mr. Kuroba taken against his wishes?’

‘Wish to make a proper timeline I see.’ Saguru commented. ‘End of March. I’m not giving exact dates.’ Dates could be magical, who knew what Dumbo, as Kaito called him, would do with them. ‘Found early April.’ Minerva narrowed her eyes.

‘Found or **_escaped?_** ’ Saguru remained silent. Minerva nodded. ‘Very well about his healing-’ her eyes darted over to the children unease shone on her face for a moment.

‘There was no sexual assault or abuse on Kaito.’ Minerva’s eyes snapped back to the golden-brown haired burgundy eyed teen, shock in her eyes. Saguru looked bored. ‘That was what you wanted to ask, yes? That and how severe his injuries were and still are.’ Minerva gave a slow slight nod. Saguru nodded. ‘Kaito is healing rather well and quickly thanks to the magical healing and potions regiment I was able to get permission to use on him.’ Silence.

‘Why would he need permission?’ Ron asked loudly Hermione and Ginny instantly shushed him. They didn’t want to miss a single part of this conversation. Minerva nodded in understanding. She knew Saguru was very well connected getting permission to magically treat a then thought to be muggle would have been child’s play for him.

‘How bad were the injuries?’

‘Lets just say Death decided at the last minute it wasn’t Kaito’s time.’ Dead silence. (pun intended)

‘Who is overseeing his health currently?’ Silence. ‘I see.’ She straightened her back and gentled her eyes some. ‘I’m aware the final choice resides with Mr. Kuroba however on behalf of the Order of the Phoenix I’d like to offer you Poppy Pomfrey’s aid. She’s not a member of the Order but sticks strictly to the patient/client confidentiality clause. Not even the Headmaster will be told anything concerning her patient’s health if the patient doesn’t wish it.’ Silence. ‘She’s only Hogwart’s nurse but it’s better than nothing and she’s quite skilled.’ Saguru looked thoughtful.

‘The potionieer would be our Potions Master and Spy who **_is_** in the Order but also abides by the Patient/Client confidentiality clause and will reveal nothing unwanted to Albus.’ Saguru bowed low, taking everyone by surprise.

‘Thank you for your extremely generous offer.’ He rose, and an extremely generous offer it truly was, especially how the Deputy Headmistress enunciated multiple times that Albus Dumbledore would be kept in the dark if Kaito and Saguru so wished it. How accommodating and generous indeed to allow the two teens seeking protection to continue to mistrust and essentially hide from this so-called secret organization’s leader. Saguru spoke to Minerva in a far more polite tone far more at ease than earlier. The Deputy Headmistress was someone Saguru could learn to trust perhaps.

‘As you said I’ll have to speak to Kaito about this. We’ll most likely use your Potions Master’s expertise as we still have the listings and doses of the potions he is currently taking and had previously took. We can always simply calculate the next dosages ourselves and let your Potions Master check our work. Though I guarantee they’ll be no mistakes.’ Fully believing Albus when he called this young man a prodigy and a genius Minerva herself had no doubt about Saguru’s boasting being truth. Albus was rarely wrong about such things.

‘Very well, now about Mr. Kuroba’s mental health-’

‘A mind healing is out of the question, or did you forget last night?’ Saguru said coldly. Looks like the Lioness still had quite a ways to go before she truly earned Saguru’s trust. Minerva stiffened in realization and remembrance.

Of course! How could she be so careless!? The boy was practically tortured after all, it reasons to stand his last completely safe place would be his mind. Even if he did heal more he’ll **_never_** willingly let anyone near his mind let alone **_in_** it! Minerva bowed this time.

‘I apologize it was hasty and thoughtless of me too-’

‘No. It was caring and considerate. Thank you for worrying about Kaito as if he were one of yours.’ Seems Saguru was wrong, this woman could easily become one of both Kaito’s and Saguru’s greatest allies, particularly Kaito’s, and quickly too. Minerva looked directly into deep burgundy eyes.

‘Gryffindor would be honored to house that boy.’ The Head Lioness stated firmly, proudly.

‘Thank you, but I don’t think that’s where he’d ultimately end.’ Saguru smirked knowingly. ‘In fact I believe the final result would greatly shock you.’ The smirk faded. ‘As for Kaito’s mental health, it’s slow, but he **_is_** healing. The smile and happiness isn’t fake. Kaito’s naturally a joyful and optimistic person. One who’s always dealt well with stress. I’m not saying Kaito’s perfect, he’s not. Kaito will have episodes and flashbacks- the nightmares are particularly bad,’ Saguru confessed and looked up into stern brown orbs, ‘but Kaito’s dealing with them in his own way. One at a time. It’s slow going but he’ll get there.’ Saguru gave a loving smile. ‘Because Kaito makes the impossible possible.’

Just then quick eager footsteps were heard on the stairs. Saguru turned toward the door, a knowing, loving smile in place as a familiar fizzy warmth that exuberated happiness and more than one’s fair share of darkness rapidly approached the Empath. Kaito, messy hair looking even more so like a bird’s nest than usual, ran through the doors violet eyes alit with pure joy and excitement.

‘Sagu!’ Kaito happily called. Saguru sighed in resignation, hand on one hip. Saguru really should have known his love wouldn’t be resting like he was told to. Kaito could be so predictable at the strangest and inopportune of times.

‘Aren’t you supposed to be resting?’ Saguru lightly scolded not truly mad, pleased instead that all traced of Dark Magic seemed to have vanished from his love in such a short amount of time. Kaito waved an irritated hand.

‘Never mind, look!’ Kaito held out his ipad, which looked normal enough, if you ignore the wires sticking out fro the back and the duck tape on it, except for one major thing – it was working. In a household of magic… Impossible. Kaito let out a little squeal of excitement. ‘I did it!’ Kaito proudly declared, shoving out the ipad farther and giving it a little shake. ‘I made electronics work in a magic zone!’ Saguru beamed and walked over, Saguru’s love truly never ceased to amaze.

‘That’s wonderful Kaito! Congratulations!’ Saguru gave the vibrating teen a tight hug and a swift kiss before focusing on the ipad his boyfriend held. ‘And done in such a short amount of time even the recorder took longer and only works occationally. You have to tell me how you did it. Do you know what this means for wizards and muggles- Kaito, what’s wrong with your hand?’ The carefully bandaged left hand was quickly hidden from view.

‘Nothing.’

‘Kaito!’ Kaito smiled sweetly acting as innocent as he possibly could, which was pretty innocent however that old trick wouldn’t work on the jaded and immune Saguru especially when Saguru’s beloved’s health was on the line. Kaito pouted slightly when he realized this and gave in to Saguru’s stubborn unrelenting stare.

‘It’s nothing really! Just some battery acid that leaked on me when I went to drain it, that’s all…’

‘Drain the- Kaito!’ Kaito winced with one eye closed before pouting cutely.

‘Jeeze, next you’re gonna tell me I shouldn’t have rewired the ipad.’ Saguru sighed, he should have known.

‘You should have waited till it was dead. You could have been shocked as well-’ Saguru fell silent and stared at Kaito’s wilder than normal hair studying it for a moment before shaking his head. Well that explained the hair, didn’t it? ‘Why do I- did you at least use the salve and not the ointment?’ Kaito pouted prettily again.

‘Of course. These **_are_** my precious hands after all.’ Hermione gazed at the bandaged left hand and something occurred to her. ‘So guess you’re not too pleased with my achievement anymore huh?’ Hermione wanted to ask, really badly but didn’t want to bring up bad memories.

‘No Kaito.’ Saguru sighed patting the shocked out hair. ‘It’s still an amazing and wonderful accomplishment. One that will change both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds.’ He smiled and it was genuine. ‘Just, please, try to be more careful.’

‘Oi, I was as careful as I could be-’ Kaito trailed off noticing a fidgeting Hermione who kept looking at his hands, bandaged and not, then away, nervousness all over her face. Kaito gave a small amused smile. Handing the ipad to Saguru Kaito walked over to the girl and when she wasn’t looking put both hands, palm down, into her line of sight. Hermione jumped.

‘I don’t know why either.’ Kaito softly said answering Hermione’s unasked silent yet loud question. ‘But they were **_very_** careful not to damage my hands. Maybe they couldn’t bring themselves to end a magician’s career. Someone who was like KID.’ Kaito shrugged. ‘Who knows. But I’m grateful.’ Hermione looked up, a sorrowful look on her face.

‘I’m sorry! I didn’t want to bring up those memories-’ Kaito grinned amethyst eyes closed.

‘It’s okay Hermione really. I’d be curious too.’

‘Why’d he call himself a magician?’

‘Doesn’t he mean wizard?’ The twins questioned. Hermione automatically answered the twins because that’s what she does as the Gryffindor ‘know-it-all’ as Ron calls her. She answered people’s questions unknowingly revealing what Kaito was trying to keep to himself and Saguru, rather to himself and the muggles. Hey muggles need their secrets too.

‘Kaito said magician because that’s what he is. A person who uses muggle magic.’ Silence.

‘And there goes that secret.’ Kaito muttered unhappily as he looked away from the stunned group just waiting for the out burst of disbelief and outrage at being kept in the dark or for even suggesting inferior muggles could do something even remotely similar to magic. Hermione gasped, reacting first.

‘I’m sorry I didn’t know-’

‘Explain Mr. Kuroba. Now.’ Minerva calmly managed to demand, getting her wits about her the fastest and remaining clam though some unease and discomfort showed in her tone of voice. Kaito shrugged and casually walked over to the good professor, unconsciously swaying his wider than average male’s hips and plump ass.

‘What’s to explain dear Professor? It’s exactly as it sounds. Magic,’ Kaito pinched the air and slowly drew his fingers down, drawing a large deep crimson rose seemingly out of thin air, like drawing a zipper down ‘without a drop of magic.’

‘Impossible.’ The witch softly said her voice awed yet a small trace of fear was hidden within her clearly impressed tone and look on her face. To think, muggles were capable of such feats… this muggle magic could perhaps be a huge threat and danger to the magical world! Minerva thought. Magic without magi- how in Merlin’s name was that possible!?

‘I told you, Kaito makes the impossible, possible.’ Saguru said softly, proudly. Minerva could only stare at the young wizard. Wasn’t he **_scared_** of this unknown magic? This power muggles had, or did Saguru Hakuba perhaps devise a way to counter it since he spent so much time with muggles? Could all muggles use this type of muggle magic? As Minerva continued to worry Kaito continued to act like normal, to act as if he didn’t notice the woman working herself into a full blown panic. Kaito instead focused on Saguru and his words.

‘That’s high praise indeed coming from you my dear detective.’ Seeing the confused looks and the panic brewing on her Head’s face along with getting a strong feeling Kaito **_really_** didn’t want to share Hermione took a deep breath and took the plunge, doing it for the young magician.

‘It’s illusions, sleight of hand, you know – tricks. That’s all Muggle Magic is.’ Kaito sighed mournfully.

‘And now it’s officially out.’ Minerva blinked. Heart rae coming down as she found she could breath easier. Tricks, illusions, wizards could easily deal with those but to think she, Minerva McGonagall, a full grown highly skilled witch was so easily fooled. Minerva decided she needed to start researching the modern uggle. Minerva couldn’t let herself be fooled like that again, not with Voldemort and his Death Eaters on the run again!

‘That was an illusion?!’ Ron cried. ‘No way!’ **_Indeed._** Minerva thought. **_It seemed far too real to be a mear illusion. Either there’s truly more to this than Miss. Granger knows or Mr. Kuroba is just that good. In that case how many more muggles are out there that are just as good? And can we possibly recrute them for our cause?_** Minerva wondered thinking like the warrior she once was not like the teacher she currently is.

‘Wicked!’ Breathed the twins. Kaito winked sensually at them, unintentionally.

‘I’m not telling or showing how it’s done unless you seriously want to learn~!’ he sang teasingly before becoming serious. ‘Becoming as good as I am takes years of hard work and dedication. There’s no short cuts in this industry despite it all being about illusions and tricks.’ Kaito warned. ‘And some of the tricks are dangerous. So dangerous they can really hurt you, if not kill you. Many Magicians have died because of failed tricks.’ Kaito smiled. ‘But you won’t be up to that level for a while. If you still wanna learn that is.’ The twins went to respond when Kaito held out a hand.

‘Think about it seriously. I’m a slave driver when it comes to **_my_** magic. You’ll lose all your free time under my tutelage. I’m sure you have other goals and dreams in life so don’t make a hasty decision just because it’s new and cool.’ The twins closed their mouths and gave each other a thoughtful look before nodding.

**_How wise._** Minerva McGonagall thought to herself, approving of Kaito’s words and loosing all desire to search for others to fight for the Order’s cause. It ws obvious fighting wasn’t the point of doing these illusions and tricks. Minerva didn’t understand why one would do something so dangerous but there really could be only one answer once you thought about it. You do it because you enjoy it. The Professor in Minerva would hate to ask or force others to dirty or perverse what they enjoy, what they love just for a war that had nothing to do with them. No Minerva would report about the muggle magic but she’d keep quiet about her idea of using it against other wizards as a sort of secret weapon. Minerva just hoped desperately Albus wouldn’t come up with the same horrible thought she did. The twins voices drew the Deputy Headmistress away from her shameful inner thoughts.

‘Right.’

‘We’ll give you an answer-’

‘- ** _after_** we’ve seen more of your magic.’ Kaito grinned at their chorused responce.

‘Good choice gentlemen. Good choice.’ Kaito then offered the crimson rose to Minerva and bowed over her hand Kaito then kidnapped. ‘An apology for not greeting you first and properly my lady.’ Minerva hummed but her now calm expression didn’t change as she took the rose mentally berating herself for being so afraid of such a sweet boy only moments earlier. ‘A tough one eh? I’ll get you yet, just you wait O’Queen of the Pride.’ Minerva cracked a small smile as she tapped the rose with her wand and made the long stem into a beautiful intricate pin. She attached it to her emerald robes as she pushed the shame she felt to the back of her mind. What the boy didn’t know would hurt him after all but Minerva would still be sure to make it up to the boy none-the-less.

‘Now you’re getting somewhere Mr. Kuroba.’ Minerva playfully said, giving in, only slightly to his flirting nature. Kaito gave a big grin glad she liked the rose, and pleased she calmed down over the whole muggles have their own magic too, because it was true enough only muggle magic was actually called technology and Kaito was determined to get the two, magic and tech to work harmoniously together. Eventually that is.

‘Kaito-’ the magician turned back to Saguru, who handed the thief back his working tablet. ‘Professor McGonagall has offered us the use of Hogwarts’s nurse and Potions Master. For your health.’ Kaito’s eyes narrowed slightly. ‘I think it’s a good idea.’

‘Patient/Client confidentiality?’

‘The Headmaster will know nothing if that is what you wish.’ Minerva cut in.

“She’s not telling him I’m an Empath.” Kaito put his hands on his hips, looking mighty sexy and glowered at his love. Saguru shrugged. “It slipped out.” Saguru defended in the boy’s shared tongue. “I’m not as good as you at lying and playing this double life.” Kaito walked up and kissed Saguru on the cheek forgiving the too honest for his own good detective.

“It gets better. I promise.”

“I don’t want it to get better.” Saguru pouted childishly for once, causing Kaito to giggle and kiss the tip of Saguru’s nose.

‘Alright.’ Kaito said moving on and letting his love sulk. ‘If you vouch for them Sagu and if it will make you feel better I’ll see them.’ Kaito turned to Minerva. ‘Is there anyway I can see them at the same time? You know, one physical and all that jazz?’ Minerva nodded pleased the emotionally and physically hurt boy was giving them all a chance. One thing however still needed to be addressed, a rather large issue and no it had nothing to do with her private thoughts earlier.

‘That can be arranged. Now I really must be off – Mr. Kuroba, a word before I go?’ Kaito nodded, patted Saguru’s cheek and walked out of the room, following the professor out and feeling piercing burgundy eyes on him the entire time.

It was just outside the doorway when Minerva stopped and turned around. ‘I did not wish to say this in front of the children.’ She bowed low in Asian fashion showing her vast knowledge and experience. ‘I’m terribly sorry for what my colleague did last night.’ She stood, eyes serious. ‘The mind is often one’s sanctuary now that I know part of your tale I know this is especially true for you. Expect a formal apology from the Headmaster once he too hears of this. Still, I do not condone his actions on any day in any situation. I wanted you to know that.’ Kaito slowly nodded.

‘Second a warning. Our Potions Master has the same mind reading ability as Albus.’ Kaito took an involuntary step back. Minerva nodded. ‘Yes, however I believe he of all people would understand some of what your feeling. It’s different but being a spy for the Order he’s seen and done horrible things. Things he’s not proud of and I know he still holds tight to those awful memories. If you ever need someone to talk to besides Mr. Hakuba, though my door is gladly open, I believe Severus Snape may be your best choice. Once you get past that icy and prickly exterior that is.’

Minerva turned to leave, when she was almost to the door a soft voice called her attention back. Kaito was bowing to her. When Kaito straightened he looked tired, exhausted even but his amethyst eyes shone with such determination and life that Minerva swore they really were glowing. She blinked and the glow was gone but a light breeze seemed to circle Kaito as he turned and walked back into the sitting room where everyone was waiting.

**_Must have been a trick of the light_**. Minerva thought before shaking her head lightly and leaving the Order. She had much to tell Albus about the magician and what Saguru Hakuba had ended up doing with his life. **_Equivalent rank of an Auror, no a higher rank and he’d just be getting out of school by now if he’d chosen Hogwarts. Albus won’t like it but the boy obviously made the correct choice, especially if he’s just an advisor as he claims. Still, I must agree with Molly. Seems too dangerous for one so young, so does this muggle magic business. Oh yes, FAR too dangerous, especially with this war of ours coming up. Best keep Kaito Kuroba hidden and hidden well._** With a spin and a CRACK Minerva McGonagall vanished from London.

~

When Saguru looked Kaito over and saw that pensive look on his face the detective knew to leave his magician alone for a while. The others didn’t.

‘Yo- is that really just illusions?’

‘Hey can we get that Moody story now?’

‘What did Professor-’ Luckily Kaito was saved by a plump fiery red head whom all knew better than to disobey, even the other adults. CLAP!

‘That’s enough of that! It’s past time we started cleaning!’ She looked around and frowned. ‘Someone please go get Sirius. He’s had more than enough time to feed that… bird…’ Kaito raised a hand.

‘I’ll get him!’ He turned to leave when his hand, arm, sleeve and back of his shirt were all firmly and immediately grabbed. ‘Etto…’

‘Oh-sorry-’ everyone let go but Ginny continued to speak. ‘But you still look a bit peakish and **_no one_** should meet Buckbeak like **_that_**.’ Kaito turned around halfway.

‘Who’s… Buckbeak?’

‘A hippogriff.’ Silence. Kaito mouthed the word; brows furrowed for a moment as eyes darted back and forth before a light quickly came on.

‘Oh! Half eagle half horse!’ Ron gave Kaito a look of disbelief.

‘How is it you’re completely **_clueless_** at times but all knowledgeable the rest of the time?!’ A thumb was held out in Saguru’s direction.

‘His Mom left their magical library unlocked for me, but I had to sneak in past their magical staff. I’m good but even I have my limits. That place was huge!’

‘Now there’s an idea.’ Mrs. Weasley suddenly said, looking at her children. ‘Why don’t you share your textbooks with Kaito? I’m sure he’d find them fascinating.’ Kaito brightened.

‘Ooo! Can I?!’

‘Of course you can dear! I’m sure that special memory of yours will come in handy. What was it called again?’

‘That’s okay, you don’t have to-’

‘Photographic!’ Hermione stopped dead in the hall, were they’d bee in the process of walking out of the sitting room to their designated clearing areas. She spun around, eyes wide and mouth agape.

‘ ** _You_** have a photographic memory!?’ She exclaimed. Kaito gave a sheepish smile. Hermione stomped up to Kaito. ‘Not even Hakuba has a photographic memory! Are you sure you’re not just confusing it with an eidetic memory like Hakuba’s? I mean that’d still be amazing if you ask me.’ Bemuse smile in place Kaito slowly shook his head.

‘Nope. It’s photographic alright.’ Hermione’s face lit up with all her questions nearly bursting through.

‘Oh Merlin that’s amazing! Can you really remember anything and everything with one look or does it…’ She fell silent as her own words hit her. She dropped the bucket she was holding, cleaning supplies went everywhere.

‘Hey! Watch it ‘Mione! ‘Mione?’

‘Hermione?’ Chocolate brown eyes were wide with horror and her face was as pale as a ghost. ‘Hermione! Hermione what’s wrong!?’ Ginny pressed only to find a bandaged hand gently pushed her away. ‘Hey!-’ Ginny fell silent at the gentle look on Kaito’s face. It was like he was trying to comfort a scared crying child. Saguru in the background wore a pain filled expression on his face. The Weasley’s all realized then they missed something **_big, very_** big.

Kaito took Hermione’s hands into his own calloused yet delicate ones causing her to break out of her trance-like state. Tears filled her chocolate brown eyes instantly as hands quickly covered her mouth.

‘Oh Merlin! I’m **_So_** Sorry-’ The horrified girl cried out.

‘Sshhh’ Kaito pulled the teary eyed girl into a lose hug. ‘It’s fine. Really. It doesn’t bother me.’

‘But-But-’ Tears began to fall.

‘Really Hermione. It’s fine. Ask your questions. **_All_** of them. Okay? I’m fine with it. If I wasn’t I wouldn’t ask for them. You’ve done absolutely nothing wrong. Okay?’ Hermione sniffled but gave a small nod. Kaito pulled away gentle look still on his face he gave a small smile and ‘poofed’ his spare KID handkerchief into existence with pink smoke. Hermione gave a wet giggle and graciously accepted the handkerchief. ‘You’re really kind Hermione.’ Kaito said. ‘Now what was your question? Can I remember everything with one look or does it- does it what? Take more than a glance?’ Hermione nodded, whipping her eyes. Kaito shook his head. ‘Nope. A glance is all I need then ‘poof’!’ Kaito threw open a hand for dramatics, confetti appearing. ‘It’s there forever.’ Hermione was silent, but shifty again. Kaito bent his knees and rested his hands on his legs, just above said knees.

‘Come on~’ he prodded playfully. ‘I’ve known you for half a day but I still know you’ve got another question.’ He reached up and poked her stomach making the girl giggle. ‘Come on – spill it!’

‘Okay, okay. Do you remember things in color or black and white?’ Kaito looked disappointed.

‘That’s not what you wanted to know-’ Kaito said before answering. ‘Color. Next.’ Hermione looked uneasy before flashing her eyes toward Saguru who raised an eyebrow. ‘Ah, there we go.’ Kaito softly muttered. Hermione jerked up, startled, but Kaito was already speaking answering the silent question. ‘I’ve been to lots of crime scenes with Sagu. Including murder cases.’ The Weasley’s began to mutter and whisper loudly amongst themselves trying to figure out what was going on. Hermione gained a determined look.

‘How long has Hakuba known about your memory?’ Both shared a look.

‘How long have I known of Kaito’s photographic memory? I learned about it 5 months, 27 days, 32 minutes and 15 seconds ago. Not bad considering Kaito was hiding it as an eidetic memory and I’ve known him for 10 months-’

‘Does that satisfy you?’ Kaito asked cutting off Saguru and his obsession with time even though it was cute now wasn’t the time for it (lol). Hermione’s eyes were still hard.

‘Have you been to any murder cases in the past 5 months?’ Kaito blinked and laughed before smiling gently at the girl instantly understanding where Hermione was going with her line of questioning.

**_She’d make a great investigator one day_** Kaito idly thought before speaking. ‘You really are kind.’

‘You didn’t answer.’ She shot back, now having found her inner lioness. Kaito slowly shook his head. Great investigator indeed, stubborn as hell in addition to smart but Hermione had much to learn. Kaito had a feeling the girl wouldn’t understand but answered her anyway.

‘Hermione, even before the 5 months I went knowing full well what would happen.’ Confusion crossed her face.

‘Why?!’ Hermione cried. A sheepish look tinged with red appeared on Kaito’s pretty face.

‘Because I wanted to be near Saguru.’ Saguru puffed out his chest lightly looking quite smug. ‘Murders and thefts, all sorts of crime small or big, horrible/horrific and benign, all that is who Saguru is. I knew that. And to be honest, as cold as it sounds, it doesn’t really bother me.’ Kaito winked. ‘Cause I have a trick.’

‘How can magic help?’

‘Simple. Picture the worse day you remember ever having. Come on, close your eyes.’ Hermione frowned but obeyed. ‘You see it?’ She nodded. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Awful.’ Kaito nodded.

‘As expected. Now think of the happiest day you can remember. You know, like when dealing with those cloaked thingies.’

‘Dementors Kaito. Dementors.’ Kaito waved an uncaring hand. He totally knew what they were! They were biological versions of the damned locket!

‘Whatever.’

‘Okay done.’

‘Now how do you feel? Focus on the important things about that day. The stuff you’re **_always_** going to remember.’ Hermione smiled lightly.

‘I feel better, but still pretty lousy.’ Kaito nodded.

‘You can open your eyes.’ She did so and yelped when she saw Kaito so close their noses were almost touching. ‘Now imagine you have pictures, even a movie of that best day ever that you can play whenever you want **_wherever_** you want. All in your mind.’ Hermione gaped.

‘ ** _That’s_** what it’s like?’ Kaito nodded a wide pleased smile on his face.

‘Yep!’ Kaito’s smile gentled some. ‘Yes, I’m permanently stuck with all the bad memories and experiences in my life-’ horrified gasps as the red heads **_finally_** realize what’s going on, ‘But I also have every single good memory and experience too. Life is all about balances. You’ll learn that soon enough. I just learned it early on in my life.’ Kaito grinned happily ‘and if you look for the good in everything you’ll rarely have a bad experience! That’s my motto!’ Hermione relaxed and smiled just as Mrs. Weasley began to panic.

‘We can’t let You-Know-Who learn of this! Or get his hands on you! The things he could do with something like that…! Oh why didn’t I think of this before!? You’re like a living library! Oh Albus needs to hear this!’ She bustled off to call an emergency meeting. They had to increase the rare Recessive Squib’s protection **_now!_** Or else… the poor witch didn’t want to even think or imagine the or else!

Kaito and Saguru stared after the woman like her children and Hermione.

‘Wasn’t that…’ Kaito looked up from his half crouched position in front of a now dry eyed Hermione, to Saguru who looked down. ‘Supposed to be an Order secret?’

‘What’s supposed to be an Order secret?’ Everyone looked behind them to see a somewhat bloody Sirius carrying an empty bloody bucket.

‘Oh hi Sirius, done with Buckbeak?’

‘Never mind that!’ Ron threw his hand out toward the now crouching duo. That was odd, why was Saguru crouching now? **_‘They’re_** being chased by You-Know-Who!?’ Sirius gave Ron a sharp look.

‘Where’d you hear that!?’

‘Mum-’

‘Kaito!? Oh Merlin is he okay? Hakuba?’ Hakuba had his arms around a visibly shaking Kaito who had a hand over his mouth but that didn’t stop the vomit from spilling out.

‘Ugh! Gross!’

‘Ron shut up and go get help!’ Hermione yelled at the disgusted Weasley.

‘Is he having a flashback?’ Ginny asked fearfully remembering what Saguru said about Kaito sometimes becoming violet though the only female Weasley had a hard time picturing that actually happening. Sirius tried to get closer when Saguru’s head snapped up, sensing the incoming intruder in his and more importantly in Kaito’s personal bubble.

‘GET BACK!’ Saguru yelled. Startled Sirius jumped back. In a softer but still harsh tone Saguru continued though his attention was back on Kaito. A wave of Saguru’s hand cleaned up the vomit making it disappear. ‘It’s the blood. That and all this talk, it’s triggered him.’ Heavy footsteps were heard.

‘What’s going on?’ Mrs. Weasley panted Ron having listened to Hermione for once and had actually gone for help in the form of one Molly Weasley.

‘Mum stay back.’

‘Sirius triggered Kaito!’

‘Hey!’ Sirius protested glaring at the twins. ‘I didn’t know!’ Saguru stood with Kaito in his arms for the second time that day.

‘Just please get yourself cleaned up and next time, don’t walk around covered in blood. You’re not a criminal, don’t act like it.’ Saguru pushed through and up the stairs to their room, leaving a stunned group below. They’ve never seen Saguru so cold before then again they had just met.

‘He really loves Kaito huh?’

‘Gross.’

‘You’re gross.’

‘You’re-’

‘Alright that’s enough!’ Mrs. Weasley patted down her hair. ‘Sirius please go change, the Order will be here in a few hours. Emergency meeting. I’ll fill you in once you’re clean. The rest of you, start cleaning!’ Without a word everyone went their separate ways wondering if their lovable new friend was going to be okay.

*~*

Kaito was shaking, the adrenalin from both the pain and the drugs they forced into him forced his body to be high alert all the time. To truly feel every cut and hit they made. It was agonizing. It was fire, it was ice, it **_burned_** , it **_froze_** , it **_stung_** , it **_sliced_** , it **_pierced_** , it **_gushed_**. It was **_Hell_**. Yet Kaito knew he couldn’t go. He had so many promises to keep. So many people to see… Him. Kaito had to see **_Him._** Kaito focused on that one thought, that fuzzy thought as his brain nearly shut down everything else to try and protect it owner. But it couldn’t turn off Kaito’s eyes or other senses.

The man covered in Kaito’s blood was grinning like the madman he was as he relished in his job. The job of making thick gobs of liquid gush from Kaito’s beaten and broken body. To get those horse screams that resounded through the tiny cell out of his nearly lifeless carcass. No, Kaito would always remember. The taste of iron in his mouth, the stink that filled the metal room, the feeling of his precious lifeblood dripping down his limbs and torso. There was no way Kaito would **_ever_** forget that taste, that smell, that feeling… that- **_color_**.

~

       Kaito’s eyes snapped open. Red. All he saw was red. The red bedspread, the red sheets, the maroon walls, the red curtains that hung around the four-poster bed, the red carpet on the wooden floor. Red. Red. Red. Red. Blood. Kaito panicked. He threw the blood soaked sheets off of him. Ran across the blood soaked floor, splashing it on his legs as he ran and threw open the door.

Kaito didn’t register running into Saguru no it was just another cold-blooded, warm body sent to hurt him. Kaito ran in the opposite direction than the evil warm body came from. Not hearing his name in that voice he loved.

Up several flights of stairs did Kaito run. Away. He had to get away! He had to get to his detective! Hearing footsteps closing in on him Kaito felt a small breeze brush against him.

_{Friend. Safe.}_ It seemed to say. Kaito didn’t hesitate. Kaito followed his instincts, which had never lead him wrong before, and threw open the door.

Kaito made sure to close the door quietly and leaned against it waiting for the footsteps to go by. It was only after they did that Kaito realized he was sitting on feathers and there was a rat carcass a few feet away from him. A strange trill caught Kaito’s attention and he looked up farther into the room Kaito had chosen to hide in. Kaito’s breath caught.

There in a makeshift nest on a broken four-poster bed with violet curtains was a regal creature. The head of a massive eagle and the bottom of a strong beautiful white and grey speckled horse. A name came unbidden to his pink lips. “Hippogriff.”

Kaito slowly stood, never breaking eye contact with the orange-eyed creature who seemed strangely interested in Kaito. The hippogriff stretched out its neck and trilled again, softer this time. It was as if the creature was asking Kaito to come closer. Kaito hesitated unsure if he had time for this when that breeze from earlier came back. It ruffled Kaito’s hair and clothes, which the boy realized were clean, and seemed to speak to Kaito yet again. Hundreds of soft voices, comforting him.

_{Go. Friend. Won’t Hurt. Kin.}_ Taking a deep breath Kaito steeled himself then slowly and carefully began walking toward the hippogriff as his mind helpfully provided the creatures name. When Kaito was in arms reach the wind picked up again, stronger this time, gently pushing against Kaito, as if to propel him forward those last few steps. Seeing as his new friends hadn’t hurt him so far Kaito obeyed and was soon directly in front of the Hippogriff.

The Hippogriff bowed its head, and nuzzled it against Kaito’s chest. The mysterious breeze continued to lazily circle the two as Kaito giggled and slowly reached up to run his fingers gently through the soft feathers. Just like how Kaito’s doves liked it… doves… his… doves… Kaito yelped as the sent of fresh blood in the room finally hit him suddenly like a ton of bricks. Kaito released the hippogriff and thrashed. His doves… His poor doves… ripped apart piece by piece… just because they were with him that day…

*~*

[Violent/Gruesome]

Kaito was suddenly back in that room. Blood and feathers covered the floor. Kaito had bitten his lip till it bled. He wouldn’t cry. Not for these bastards!

“Aww – he doesn’t care about his little birdies – oh well-” A sharp nailed hand scraped his skull as his hair was grabbed and his head was forced up painfully. “Lets see if you care about the next life-” The wall to Kaito’s prison slowly began to rise. Kaito’s gasp was stifled as his face was grabbed though the thick piece of cloth painfully wedged in Kaito’s mouth could have also had something to do with Kaito’s stifled cries.

“Like her do you? She **_is_** a pretty one. Thing is – we needed some info outta her too. Stubborn girls like you though, won’t break. Oh well, information about KID is more important anyway.” A snap of the flashy and sharp fingers and two big burly men with butcher cleavers entered the other room next to Kaito’s cell. Kaito screamed through his gag. He knew what was coming. Kaito thrashing in his bindings though he knew it was useless he had none of his tools and the chains held painfully tight.

“What? Still not willing to talk? Oh I know! You’re looking for an assistant! Boys have the lady give the magic boy a hand~!” Kaito turned away, eyes ground tight, body tense when he felt a sharp and by now familiar prick in his arm.

“Oh no sweet cheeks, can’t have you miss the show!” Kaito’s hair was roughly grabbed again and his head jerked back. Whatever was injected into him was acting quickly causing Kaito to twitch and be unable to control his body correctly the way Kaito wanted to… specifically Kaito couldn’t close his eyes. Or his ears for that matter.

The squelch of the knife cutting into flesh was almost as deafening as her screams. Then came the cracking of bone, the gushing of thick red liquid never halting for an instant, only increasing with the poor girl’s agonized screams. After a moment or two one of the burly men covered in unending red threw the appendage at Kaito’s horrified feet.

Kaito’s head was jerked down painfully. “Look! Look at it! We thought a hand wasn’t enough Mr. Magician so we gave you a whole arm! HaHaHaHaHaHa – Ew! Gross!” Kaito emptied what very little they allowed in his stomach but that was only the beginning of this new type of torture. The girl had a death sentence after all, and despite her soon reaching death’s door by blood loss the Organization figured she and others similar to her, those who were no longer useful to the Organization, could be used to break Kaito since other means of torture weren’t working on the stubborn magician. The cleavers were raised again, their aim the nearly unconscious one arm bleeding out traitor to the Organization… Kaito a captive audience.

If only. If only he didn’t have the gag. If only he wasn’t selfish. If only he had something to tell these people. But who knew what they’d do if they learned they had the real KID. Not only would all the people he loved would be in danger but so would all the people he previously helped and could help in the future. Kaito couldn’t let these Crow Monsters undo everything he’s done so far. So Kaito decided to be selfish for once in his life and put his life above others. As cruel as it seems Kaito was glad that each person murdered before him was somehow connected to the Organization. He knew they didn’t deserve to die in the brutal ways they did but still. Kaito **_had_** to live!

Kaito let his mind dull as yet another person was torn to literal pieces before him. This one a criminal crime lord who screamed apologies and begged for forgiveness when suddenly something soft hit Kaito in the face… his dove? But Kaito didn’t have anymore. Wouldn’t even go near the ones back home in Japan… So what…?

_{Friend Safe. Heal. Worry.}_ Kaito blinked blurry eyes. Huh. He was crying… and curled up against that hippogriff’s side… but why?

Everything came rushing back. His escape as Kaito then pretending KID came for him. Flying to Hakuba’s no… Saguru’s… that’s right… they were dating! Kaito jerked up and looked around startled and confused. Orange eyes watching him warily. Everything was front and center again. Healing, coming to England, the magic, everything.

‘Sorry Buckbeak.’ Kaito softly greeted running a hand through his large side feathers. ‘I must’ve really freaked you out.’ Kaito buried his face in the soft feathers. ‘But please, just for a little while longer… let me morn.’ Morn his innocence, truly gone. Morn his beloved doves, his first and dearest friends, and most importantly morn and thank those people for giving up their lives for him, for Kuroba Kaito and Kaitou KID.

Kaito vowed then and there he’d bring down the Crows once and for all. Pride be damned he’d learn this magic, awaken his magic no matter how hard it was to do so if it’d help him in the long run. Kaito would get revenge not only for his old man but for everyone ever involved with the Organization!

Kaito cried till he was worn out and completely dry, the wind still lightly swirling around the two. Hours had passed and Saguru, who’d been sitting guard outside the door finally knocked and went in. Saguru bowed to Buckbeak who quickly bowed back, recognizing his new friend’s mate by the deep bond they shared, a bond so deep it could be seen and sensed with and without magic, with a single look.

Saguru however stilled at the sight before him. Curled up into Buckbeak’s side fast asleep with a wing protectively covering him was one Kuroba Kaito. He was glowing a soft white as an unseen soft breeze circled both Kaito and his new friend. Saguru gave a humorless chuckle.

“No way are we hiding **_this_**.” What was our favorite Detective referring to? Why Kaito awakening to an Elementalist of course. Looks like Kaito awakening his magic wasn’t going to be difficult at all. Lady Luck was smiling down on the magician as always, though it may not seem like it at times. Saguru wondered briefly if Kaito was going to have any problems with Dumbledore because of this.

Then again now that Kaito was **_officially_** back in the game Dumbledore had no chance of manipulating Kaito. New power or not. Saguru let a smirk come to his face. He knew that better than anyone after all. Oh Saguru could hardly wait. Saguru could feel with his Empathy that a lot of heaviness and a good size chunk of the darkness was gone from Kaito and hoped the older teen would talk to him about it soon now that Kaito’s apparently had a break through on his own.

**_Maybe coming to the magical world was the best thing after all._** Saguru thought as he bowed once more to Buckbeak and left the room, making sure to leave a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door. He then left to go sleep alone. Hopefully without nightmares. Perhaps Saguru too would have a break through of his own soon. Saguru could use one.

Luckily both teens had pleasant dreams that night. Saguru of dancing with Kaito, Kaito of flying with Saguru. The look on his Detective’s face – priceless!

~

Sirius stared at the sign wondering who put it there and if he should go in anyway. Just as he decided he was going to risk it a deep smooth voice spoke out of nowhere startling the wanted criminal.

‘I wouldn’t if I were you.’ Sirius jumped what felt like a whole kilometer! ‘Buckbeak is **_very_** protective of his new friend.’ Sirius spun around and faced one of the two mysterious guests staying in his family’s home.

‘New friend-? Is that where Kaito’s been all this time!?’ Saguru Hakuba just smirked knowingly burgundy eyes twinkling with mischief and walked around the wrongly convicted criminal. Clearly the detective wasn’t concerned. Sirius was however, **_very_** concerned.

‘Well we gotta go get him!’ Sirius moved to grab the doorknob when a slightly tanned hand reached out firmly and grabbed the thin weak man’s wrist. 2 years out of prison had done Sirius good but he was still no match for a perfectly healthy somewhat athletic young man/teenager, especially one who knew basic martial arts and all the pressure points in the body. I may not seem like it, but that **_was_** dangerous knowledge in the right hands and Saguru **_was_** the right hands. So to speak that is. (And he did only use it for good so…)

Burgundy eyes were hard as they gazed at Sirius. ‘I shall get him. No offense but last time you set Kaito off.’

‘I was covered in – wait-’ A shaky finger was pointed toward the door. Sirius’s dark brown eyes wide with horror as realization hit the man. ‘There’s blood in there!’ Saguru slowly nodded acting as if he was dealing with a child.

‘Yes I know, which is why I shall go in alone. The last thing we need is an upset Buckbeak **_and_** an upset Kaito.’ Sirius paled slightly but nodded placaded, his wrist going slack in Saguru’s hold. Saguru released him satisfied the man wouldn’t attempt to enter the Hippogriffy’s den again. Not yet anyway. .

‘Man, you got one hell of a grip.’ Sirius said, changing the subject momentarily.

‘My apologies-’ Sirius waved one hand and then cradled the other hand.

‘Naw, I’m too fragile after Azkaban. That’s what it is. Now if you aren’t out in 5 I’m coming in!’ The ex-convict warned. Saguru nodded and knocked politely before opening the door and entering much to Sirius’s bemusment.

The room was an even bigger mess than last night. Small debris zooming through the air; carried by the now stronger and faster winds as Buckbeak’s wings rustled softly as the great creature snapped at the things zooming by, turning the flying debris into a game. In the center of the mess was Kaito still sitting nuzzled tightly next to Buckbeak. The difference this time was his position.

Kaito sat in a standard cross-legged position hands resting palm down on his covered thighs. A picture of calm in the small gross debris laden whirlwind. A heavy book, several of them in fact, sat just outside of Buckbeak’s nest but still in Kaito’s reach and in the middle of the windstorm. Kaito was glowing brighter than he was last night as he now obviously tried to control this new power.

Saguru took a step forward, kicking a piece of chair that just happened to remain free from the strong winds pull, by accident. Saguru winced as piercing intelligent orbs ripped themselves from their amusement of catching the flying debris to staring at the intruder. Saguru bowed low and deeply to the owner of those orbs. Buckbeak studied the intruder for a moment before recognizing the figure as his new friend’s Mate. Just as the hippogriff was about to bow a gentle calloused hand was threaded softly through his feathers. Buckbeak tilted his head slightly to hear his friend’s words.

‘It’s okay. He’s with me.’ Buckbeak clicked his beak. Of course he knew that! Buckbeak bowed quickly to the Mate and turned his head away from his kind friend. Clearly sulking. Familiar warm laughter that filled Saguru’s heart with love and warmth rang through the room. ‘Oh sorry, didn’t mean to tell you anything you already knew.’ Buckbeak gave a small huff but turned to gently and very carefully run his sharp closed beak caringly and fondly through Kaito’s naturally messy chestnut brown locks. Kaito’s eyes had remained closed the entire time clearly still focusing mainly on trying to control the wind and power related to it. .

Violet orbs slowly opened as Saguru took a few steps forward toward the grumpy creature and coincidently and more importantly toward a certain magician turned wizard overnight, literally. Amethyst eyes quickly focused on Saguru. “Sagu-chan!” Kaito called out voice now matching his eyes, both filled with unease and a tinge of fear. “I can’t get it to stop!” Kaito quietly wailed, knowing full well there was someone outside the thin door waiting for the both of them. How’d Kaito know? He could feel it through the vibrations in the wind. An adult form was on the other side of that flimsy movable barrier. Kaito was like a giant bat now with how he could read vibrations and see/hear from a distance. Kaito would think it was really cool if he could control it that is, at least a little control would be nice!

Saguru meanwhile started taking steps again. Normally he’d complain about his boyfriend not greeting him first but even without his Empathy the detective could tell how freaked out the usually calm and in control magician was. That was the key right there, **_in control_**.

“Wait! Stop! Saguru! I can’t stop this!” Saguru ignored Kaito’s words. Saguru was pelted with pieces of broken furniture, broken chairs, broken draws, broken pieces of the bed, strips of the curtains, along with dead rats, mice and dirt, lots and lots of dirt and molted feathers. Saguru made it to the center of the small windstorm though and Kaito looked immensely relieved even though Saguru was bleeding from multiple cuts and would have barious bruises to come in the coming days. If anything the wind had intensified when Saguru had walked through the small whirlwind. Kaito was not pleased. .

“What were you thinking!?” Kaito demanded quickly becoming angry as he blotted a deep cut on Saguru’s face with Kaito’s still clean shirt sleeve. “I told you I couldn’t control it! What kind of idiot walks into an uncontrollable magic storm!?”

“Someone who loves you.” Was the easy instant reply. Kaito rolled his eyes but didn’t respond. “Kaito – I can’t help you with this.” Not pausing his work on his love Kaito muttered.

“Ah. I figured.” He tossed his now working ipad to Saguru. “Kaa-san’s useless too.” There was a list of begging, imploring messages for help and the only response was a smiley face and a chipper message that read:

**[You’ll Figure It Out! You’re A Kuroba After All!**

**Good Luck Sweetie!**

**Love You]**

Saguru pulled a face of disgust and was tempted to throw the device across the room but held himself back. Saguru wouldn’t damage Kaito’s first official success. Not in a random fit of rage, the half-Brit was better than that. “What are we going to do?” Saguru looked up at a miserable Kaito who had both hands limp in his lap. Saguru reached up, a Band-Aid was on his face. Huh-didn’t even notice Kaito finish with Saguru’s first aid let alone notice Kaito pull out the first aid in the first place. Kaito really was recovering beautifully to be able to perform his magic so effortlessly at such a degree. Clueless to Saguru’s happiness at Kaito’s healing speed Kaito continued musing out loud. “Its supposed to be secret, my connection to the White Clan-”

“The fact you were a possible future Elementalist was the real secret Kai, but that’s out of the bag now.’ Saguru interrupted. ‘You can’t use regular magic to control the elements like Elementalists do. Why I don’t know but I do know that.” Kaito nodded miserably.

“I figured that out quickly. I know they’re not magic-magic subjects but they were still useless, even combined with what little I learned from your library…” Saguru ran an eye over the books.

‘Gardening for the Elite’, ‘Pureblood Educate, and lastly, ‘Your Patronus and What It Symbolizes’. Saguru winced yeah those would be useless.

“I need a teacher then, but again, getting in contact with the White Clan’s impossible for even me at this moment. I mean I know none of them or how to contact them. Maybe if we were home I’d have some sort of clue I could follow…” Kaito trailed off looking down right downtrodden. As if one of his precious birds died. Saguru hated seeing his beloved like this. Kaito was meant to be happy and playful and, and, **_not_** sad or depressed! (Ouch Saguru.) Speaking of painful experiences Saguru sighed. It appeared as if there was only one option. Damn it, Saguru did **_not_** want to owe Him but if it was for Kaito, well Saguru would gladly suck it up, especially if it got that awful unhappy look off Kaito’s beautiful face.

“Dumbledore.” Kaito looked up warily. “With his extensive reputation and thirst for knowledge there’s a very good chance he knows an expert or researcher studying Elementalists. That’s our only option currently. Otherwise you’ll be a danger to yourself and others.” Kaito winced hard when Saguru said ‘others’. A gentle smile appeared on Saguru’s face. **_As selfless as always_**. A small worried frown replaced the handsome smile. **_We really need to fix that. Kaito needs to value himself more._** Kaito looked up, reaching out for Saguru, who happily gave up a hand for Kaito to grasp tightly.

“Saguru- we… need to talk later… when we don’t have a time limit.” Violet eyes were nervous but determined and strangely… at peace. Kaito’s face gentled. “I just… there’s some things I think you should know. About **_Them_**.” And the nerves intensified as Kaito couldn’t help but imagine various scenarios of different reactions Saguru could have based on Kaito sharing his most traumatic torture experience with his detective. Saguru seeing the borderline panic in those beautiful violet pools pulled Kaito into a tight hug, mindful not to disturb the nearby hippogriff.

“Kaito. You could **_never_** cause me to hate you. I may become disappointed in you sometimes, but even then I’ll never hate you and I’ll never stop loving you. **_Never._** Not even if you murdered someone.” Kaito stiffened. Saguru’s heart sank a little at the suspicious behaviour but he continued, Saguru’s words ever true. “I know you Kaito. If something like that ever happened I know there would be a good reason behind it. You wouldn’t do something like murder just to be cruel or just for the sake of it. You’d do it and anything else possible to protect someone. Even if it’s someone you don’t know or have never met. Hell even if its someone you hate with all your being you’d still protect them with all your being, ability and skill. You’re simply too selfless Kaito. You need to think about yourself more. It’s okay to be selfish, even if it’s at the expense of others sometimes. You’ve done so much good in the world and will continue to do so. Thinking of yourself and your happiness is the least you deserve.” Kaito gripped tightly to his love and let the tears that had unknowingly accumulated fall.

“Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Here he was, not knowing anything and Saguru was absolving Kaito of murder and any other crime Kaito’s committed. True it wasn’t a true physical murder or in other words a murder Kaito physically committed but what Kaito did was similar to the act of doing it himself. Letting a murder happen was just as bad as committing the act your self, in Kaito’s mind anyway, ignoring the fact that as Kaito looked back it was clear at that point the Crows were more interested in breaking Kaito then getting information on KID. The bastards. Kaito’s heart swelled with love for Saguru’s kind understanding and loving nature as he pushed those thought to the back of his mind, choosing to think about that another day. **_What would I do without him?_** Kaito honestly wondered, his heart ready to burst with the love he felt for this young far too kind detective.

“Anytime Kai.” Silence for a moment or two. “Not to ruin the mood but we’ve got to decide what to do about you…” Kaito tilted his head up slightly to meet burgundy eyes while leaving his head where it was resting on Saguru’s chest.

“You said we only have one option.” Saguru scowled absently reaching up to wipe away the tear tracks on Kaito’s tan cheeks.

“I don’t want Dumbledore to manipulate-” Kaito perked up tears now dried and forgotten, for now.

“So lets manipulate him!”

“You think you’re up to it?” Kaito nodded eagerly when suddenly the door was thrown open. Sirius had his wand at the ready. Time was up.

‘Oi! You two okay!?’ Silence. The man stared, and stared, and stared.’ Kaito tilted his head toward Saguru, the two still in a tight embrace in the center of the fierce little whirlwind.

“Think we broke him?” Kaito asked softly in his native tongue.

“No. But we still didn’t decide what to tell the others. I don’t want the whole Order knowing about your gift and I doubt you do too.” Kaito quickly and eagerly shook his head. The magician was **_more_** than tired of having his life story shared with a bunch of strangers. Sirius snapped out of his confusion and trance.

‘What-how-when-’ okay maybe Sirius didn’t snap out of confusion. He pointed a finger at the two embracing boys. ‘The hell!? Hakuba, get away from Kaito! We don’t need you becoming cursed too!’ The two of Asian decent males were silent. One thoughtful the other amazed at Sirius’s idiocy.

‘That works.’ Kaito commented innocently causing Saguru to groan. This was getting out of hand very quickly.

~

Four things were done immediately. First Buckbeak had to be convinced to let Kaito leave the room and his presence. Something the hippogriff was most definitely **_not_** pleased with. Second Kaito and Saguru were isolated, put in the dinning room with magic on the door and everything effectively locking them in and everyone else out. Third Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Alastor ‘Mad Eye’ Moody were instantly and emergently summoned. One of them had to know something about a curse like this. Fourthly Sirius began to scour the house for any trace of what Kaito could have come across or touched while the other children were restricted to one bedroom. Fred and George’s wands taken so they couldn’t apparate out of the room. No one wanted the other children to become ‘cursed’ as well.

Molly fretted and tried to come close to the two boys to try and help them with the surprising amount of healing spells she knew but the wind would intensify every time the worried motherly woman tried. Kaito simply decided to wait for these people to come to their senses and meditate more to try to gain control over this new ability of his. Kaito idley fingered the small pile of books he managed to sneak by the group, to Saguru’s amusement. ‘Hogwarts A History’, ‘Standard Book of Spells Year 1’ and Magical Drafts and Potions. Kaito had quickly skimmed the more useful books for any hints on how to control this new ability of his. The Standard Book of Spells did briefly talk about focusing and drawing magic out but none of the books Kaito read so far said anything about **_where_** magic came from or how to draw out that energy out properly and fully much to Kaito’s frustration. So he’d figure it out on his own. Just like Kaito had to figure out any and all magic tricks all on his own once his father had passed!

Determined to figure this wind magic out Kaito returned to meditating and searching for that fuzzy feeling he associated with magic inside of him. It had to be there somewhere! Saguru could only watch his love with a small smile as he continued to stand inside the windstorm. The adults didn’t want Saguru to walk through the wind for a second time so they allowed the detective to stay with Kaito for the time being thankfully. Watching Kaito think was always fascinating to Saguru. To see ideas and pieces slowly come together like a perfectly planned puzzle as if Kaito has always intended for his thoughts to flow that way, it was incredible, and never failed to impress. Saguru was sure this time would be no different sure Kaito would easily be able to discover the method needed to control his new Elementalist power, but Saguru didn’t want to say anything for fear of putting unnecessary pressure on the smaller male.

It didn’t take long for the door to open and a frazzled Mrs. Weasley to lead the way for what Saguru could easily tell was a large group of people. ‘-poor boys! Just can’t get close enough to see if they’re okay!’ Mrs. Weasley stepped aside and Albus Dumbledore, who was first to enter the room froze, eyes wide as he stared at the meditating still glowing Kaito awe on his elderly face. Awe and want. ‘Albus?’ Mrs. Weasley questioned. ‘Albus!’ She called sharply.

Still in a trance Dumbledore moved forward, toward the duo and stopped just outside of Kaito’s windstorm ignoring how his beard and heir were tugged this way and that. ‘Merlin’s Beard.’ He softly spoke as the others piled in behind him and secured the door. A soft gasp behind the great wizard was all the confirmation Dumbledore needed. ‘A Wind Elementalist!’ The room filled with gasps. Saguru glared and scowled at the Headmaster as he crossed his long strong arms. Kaito meanwhile, having sensed Dumbledore’s cold magic entering opened one eye to eye their skeptical audience.

‘Are you sure Albus?!’

‘If he isn’t, I am.’ Moody nodded along with Remus’ words, electric blue eye focused soly on the unmoving Kaito.

‘Aye. That there’s no ordinary magic.’ Remus and Dumbledore shook their heads.

‘No-it’s not. Elementalists are very secretive. It’s rare to come across one alone like this, especially one just awakened!’ Kaito looked intrigued both eyes now opened eager to get any information about others like him while Saguru was immediately suspicious of the three adults.

‘And you know this how exactly?’ Remus shifted nervously obviously he had another important secret besides being a werewolf.

‘My mother was a Water Elementalist.’ The lycanthropy finally admitted after a few tense moments.

‘I see.’

‘Wait-wouldn’t that make you one too?’ Remus sadly shook his head at the confused Wind Elementalist.

‘It runs in my veins, the possibility of becoming one yes, but the elements themselves must choose you in order to become a true Elemental. If they don’t you cannot wield them. They won’t let you.’ Kaito frowned.

‘You mean their sentinel!?’ Gasped Molly Weasley. Remus winced, he didn’t mean to let such important information slip to non Elementals.

‘Yeah – kinda already knew that…’ muttered the magician, as if the voices didn’t give it away. Remus nodded instead, unsurprised at Kaito’s response as the werewolf focused back on the budding Elemental.

‘It’s something all Elementalists instinctually know I believe. At least that’s what Mother told me once.’

‘Well?’ Moody harshly barked out, ‘What do we do with him?’ Blue eye still firmly locked on Kaito, as if Moody was afraid Kaito would try something. Not that Kaito could really do anything at the moment. It was unbearably difficult just to get the boy down the stairs and to the dinning room in his current condition of being a living wind tunnel.

‘What do we tell the Order?’ Mrs. Weasley added worriedly. Kaito groaned and rolled his eyes.

‘Really? Do you have ta tell them anything?’ Kaito whined fully annoyed with this dumb order group and it’s only been a day, if that! ‘I mean Dumbles here knows. Isn’t that what really matters? Can we stop broadcasting my life story and secrets to a group of people I know nothing about? Please’ Mrs. Weasley hesitated as Dumbledore had the nerve to laugh at him, the bastard.

‘We haven’t told the Order everything about you Dear Kuroba. The secret of your powerful and amazing memory is known to only those present and Professor McGonagall of course.’ Kaito blinked, surprised.

‘Really? Why...?’ The thief asked suspiciously after all Kaito had learned early on one didn’t get anything for free, especially when one hand much to offer others. People were greedy. That was fact. A gentle kind smile was directed at Kaito and did nothing but increase the magician’s suspisions.

‘Because I’m afraid Molly is quite right. Voldemort would love to get his hands on a power like that. He already wants your muggle magic though he knows not what it is. That plus your mind, now **_this_**? Your rare Elemental powers? You are a diamond in the rough Voldemort would do **_anything_** to get.’ Kaito smirked.

‘You yourself as well.’ Silence. Kaito wasn’t blind ‘I see you eyeing me.’ Dumbledore chuckled.

‘Very well, I’ll admit, I’d love to have you as my student.’ Kaito rested his chin in his hand, lazy grin on his face. Oh Dumbledore wanted more than a student Kaito mused yet he moved on.

‘You want Saguru too.’ A confused look briefly crossed the elderly man’s face as Kaito suddenly changed the subject not at all cooled by the old man. Dumbledore wanted weapons against Voldemort, hence wanting Kaito and Saguru, but Kaito let the old man think Kaito and SAgurur too were in the dark about that particular desire. It wasn’t any of Kaito’s business anyway, because it was just as fantasy as far as Kaito was concerned cause it was never going to happen anyway, whether Kaito meddled or not. ‘So, I can tell, you don’t know any other Elementals do you?’

‘No, I don’t.’ Dumbledore admitted grudgingly. ‘I was going to have Remus teach you what he knows-’

‘No offense to Remus, but there’s someone else, isn’t there?’ Kaito slid in, using his experience in dealing with rare and exclusive objects and items to assume there was an expert hidden away somewhere. Kaito found if you looked long and hard enough you’d often always discover there’s at least one expert in almost every single subject and field possible.

‘There is the Professor…’ Remus trailed off uncertainly unknowingly falling straight into Kaito’s trap. Violet eyes snapped to the werewolf, a confident smug smirk poking through Kaito’s poker face. Right again Kaito.

‘Oh?’ Kaito drawled nonchalantly. Remus nodded.

‘He came to speak to my mother once. He’s the leading, well,’ Remus looked sheepish, ‘He’s really the only researcher on Elementals and other types of Elemental magic. Human and Inhuman.’

‘I’ve heard of him.’ Saguru spoke up suddenly as recognition dawned on his handsome lightly tanned face. ‘Professor Adolf Heindric.’ Kaito raised an eyebrow.

‘Like Hitler?’ Kaito was ignored. He pouted. Dumbledore grimaced as he looked like he’d been caught in a lie, a really bad one.

‘I do know Dolf as he prefers to be called, however bringing such a well-known man here is-’ Kaito gave a mischievous grin full of teeth.

‘Who said anything about him coming here?’ Silence. Severus Snape was the only one who smirked at the young man. Everyone else gaped at Kaito like the fools the Slytherin thought they were – including the Headmaster.

A soft ‘thunk’ and on the table was a very familiar book, one that had been read numerous times by the only non-red-head young girl currently in the house. This book alone turned on the preverbal light bulb for many but something still eluded them, something Dumbledore was the first to bring up.

‘Why?’ Albus questioned. Kaito shrugged lightly

‘Why not?’ Kaito tapped the cover of the book, ‘Moving staircases and paintings, magical classes, **_ghosts_** , why wouldn’t I want to go? Plus lets not forget its one of the safest places in all of Europe and I’ll be around live magic.’ Kaito placed another book on the once empty table. ‘This said being around active magic help stabilized one’s growing magical core quicker than not.’ Dumbledore and the two professors, well once current one former nodded.

‘That’s true enough however-’

‘And you get to have a real life Elementalist right under your nose to study. Not to mention since Saguru’s technically too old and accomplished to be a student I bet he could be a teacher’s assistant to a troublesome teacher. Two for one~’ Kaito sang tantalizingly as if he were a car salesman with a limited time once in a lifetime deal, which in a way he was.

‘Oi!’

‘Oh come on Sagu only you can snap me out of panic attacks and there’s bound to be at least one teacher like that.’ Kaito took on a lecturing pose, letting his lotus position’s crossed legs fall to the floor as he continued to sit on the bench next to the dinning room table. Kaito’s amethyst eyes were closed, a mocking look on his face and a single finger held up in the air. ‘In my **_vast_** experience there’s **_always_** a teacher like that among the staff.’ A golden brown eyebrow was raised as Saguru gave Kaito a blank look.

‘In your vast experience huh?’ Kaito nodded seriously. ‘You just want to go play in a magic castle.’ Kaito turned his head away.

‘Busted!’ Kaito hissed softly to himself before turning back to Saguru acting like nothing happened, like no one could have heard his slip. ‘Heindric can come easier to Hogwarts than he can here~!’ Kaito began to bargain with the stubborn and over protective Detective. Though Kaito loved that over protectiveness and possessiveness it really could be a royal pain at the most inconvenient of times. Luckily the most unlikely of people stepped in to save Kaito from Saguru’s protectiveness before it could even happen and attempt to smother the free spirit magician.

‘It’s not a bad idea actually Mr. Hakuba.’ Dumbledore reluctantly said seeing the frown on the young detective’s face. ‘Though I’d prefer Mr. Kuroba stay here-’

‘He has to,’ Saguru coldly interrupted. ‘Kaito can’t handle communal living or bathing currently-’ without looking Kaito opened the 1st book on the table to a certain page.

‘ “Foreign Exchange students get to use the visitor/guest rooms as long as they agree to be sorted and participate in the point system.” ’ Kaito quoted. Silence. Saguru sighed in defeat.

‘Looks like we’re going to Hogwarts. Kaito needs a teacher, a real teacher.’ Saguru glared at the five adults present. ‘This stays quiet though! **_No one_** is to know what Kaito truly is! Say you’re helping Heindric with his research or something.’ Saguru shot off at Dumbledore. ‘Not even the Ministry, no **_especially_** the Ministry isn’t to know!’ A rare serious look crossed the elderly man’s face as Dumbledore gave a somber nod.

‘Now **_that_** we agree upon Mr. Hakuba.’ Both blue eyes, not twinkling, and burgundy eyes seemed to come to a silent mutual agreement as they stared at each other because Saguru’s orbs gentled for the first time since the first time dealing with Dumbledore and Saguru let out a resigned sigh.

‘Very well. We’ll agree to any restrictions **_except_** Hogsmead.’ Kaito stilled briefly before relaxing, still not used to that name being innocent. ‘I want to take Kaito to Zonkos.’ Sirius and Remus snickered while Severus rolled his eyes and Moody harrumphed in annoyance.

‘Like that boy needs anymore tricks.’ The ex-Auror muttered angrily. Still sore over loosing the boys in both Diagon Alley and Muggle London and not seeing this flux in magic power like the ex-Auror should have, so Moody berated himself for. Kaito laughed, that is until one of the books was slid across the table away from him by Kaito’s increasing wind pressure and speed. Kaito’s eyebrow and eye twitched in annoyance.

**_Really?_** Kaito thought, more than a little ticked off by now. **_Can’t you guys chill? I know you’re excited I awoke my abilities and everything but really now’s NOT the time for this! We’ll play later!_** Without warning the windstorm stopped. The debris previously caught in it dropped like rocks, including all the rat carcasses. All eyes stared wide-eyed at Kaito, who was wide-eyed himself.

‘What-?’

‘It stopped.’

‘Kaito you did it!’ Saguru cheerfully said.

‘Ah.’ A bewildered Kaito looked at his excited boyfriend. ‘How?’ The thief asked, just as confused as the rest. Saguru blinked, releasing Kaito from Saguru’s congratulatory hug.

‘You mean you don’t know how?’ Kaito slowly shook his head.

‘Uh-un.’ Silence.

‘Oh…’ Kaito **_did_** have a theory though. The second Kaito had stopped trying to actively control the wind and treated it like it had a will of it’s own, like it obviously has, the wind listened. Maybe that was the key. Treat the wind like it was an extension of himself, yet another being. Like his doves when performing. Kaito felt a pang when he thought of his doves but he could at least think of them fondly now. Could at least think of all the good times they had and not immediately try to shove every memory with them away.

Yes. Kaito decided then and there, remembering the few times the wind spoke to him, as weird as that was. The wind called him a friend. God how stupid was Kaito. You don’t control your friends! That’s not what true friends do! Everyone knows that!

Kaito felt something sort of ‘snap’ into place with himself and within his mind. A light breeze started up again, ruffling Kaito’s hair and clothes, gently tugging at him, as if trying to give him a hug. Kaito laughed gleefully and held out his arms to welcome the wind, his **_friends_**.

‘Kaito?’

“I get it!” Kaito softly exclaimed in his native tongue, eyes shining bright, literally, they were glowing an eerie purple matching Kaito’s eye color perfectly or maybe the glow didn’t have a color thus why id appeared to be violet, his natural eye color.

“Kai you’re starting to scare me…”

“I get how to control this!” Kaito exclaimed joyfully.

“Oh… It’s different from regular magic.” Kaito nodded.

“It’s the farthest thing from regular magic! Farthest from potions!” The only non-spell related magical subject book that Kaito had skimmed through yet.

‘Care to explain?’ Came an elderly voice disrupting Kaito and Saguru’s conversation in their own little world.

‘Not really’ Kaito casually said quickly slapping on his trusty poker face. ‘It was instinctual anyway.’ Dumbledore nodded reeling a little from Kaito’s sudden mood swing and how quickly it changed.

‘So you’re going to let me observe but not tell me any details.’ Kaito shrugged.

‘You yourself said we Elementals are secretive, can you blame me in that case?’ Dumbledore sighed disappointed.

‘No I suppose not. I’ll have to be satisfied with what I’m offered now won’t I. Now moving on, what are we going to tell the children?-’ Kaito raised a hand drawing attention away from Dumbledore and back to himself.

‘I don’t mind if they know.’

‘Kaito…’

‘What? I like them.’ The magician said as if that solved everything. Saguru shrugged accepting Kaito’s decision easily, voicing his reason for the group’s benefit.

‘You are an impeccable judge of character. If that’s what you want, very well.’

‘I must protest-’ guess who… Kaito smiled reassuringly at the Weasley matriarch.

‘Come on Mrs. Weasley, it’s not like it’s an Order secret. It’s my secret-’

‘And considering You-Know-Who is after you that makes it all the more important to be kept!’

‘Molly, as much as I hate to say this, it’s Kaito’s choice who and who not to tell.’ Remus hesitantly said. Kaito pumped a fist in victory, jumping up easily from the bench now that he wasn’t trapped by his wind’s anymore.

‘Really Mrs. Weasley, I like your kids and think they’re extremely trustworthy. I don’t think I’m putting them in any danger by telling them this either. I mean, they already know about my kidnapping and memory. What’s one more thing?’ Mrs. Weasley paled when Kaito mentioned his other two ‘secrets’. Apparently she **_had_** forgotten about those. Kaito decided to drop the final bomb. ‘Besides, you just closed the door. You didn’t magic it, so I’m pretty sure they’re eavesdropping right now. I know I would.’

Molly Weasley waddled to the dinning room door and threw it open. Sure enough four Weasley’s and one Granger were squatting/standing outside the door, well they had been. Not fast enough at getting away, Ginny laid sprawled out on the floor having being accidently tripped by one of the twins. Mrs. Weasley saw red.

‘WHAT DO YOU LOT THINK YOU’RE DOING!?!?!’ All five winced, and winced again when the holey black curtains covering Mrs. Black’s portrait flew back and **_her_** delicate tones joined the yelling spree.

‘MUDBLOODS! BLOOD TRAITORS! SCUM OF MY BLOOD-!’ Kaito took this chance to gently push his way out of the room, leaping elegantly over the downed Ginny and the kneeling Hermione who was trying to help her friend. Kaito then sauntered down the hall casually, ignoring the Weasley matriarch as she continued to scream at her children.

‘WHAT IF WE HAD BEEN DISCUSSING TOP SECRET INFORMATION!? WELL!?!? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES – is it me or did it get quiet in here?’ Silence…

‘The Hag’s not screaming…’ Sirius softly said, stunned. Everyone ran to the portrait, wanting to see what caused this miracle.

Mrs. Black’s portrait was unrecognizable and before it stood an innocently whistling Kaito spinning the red soaked paintbrush in his left hand announcing his dominant hand, and announcing Kaito as the one responsible for the now giant dripping red X that was covering a shocked and silent Mrs. Black.

Sirius bent over and burst into laughter while Remus scratched his head, puzzled. ‘That actually worked?’ Mrs. Black now looked furious and started attempting to make wild gestures and scream. Remus can only assume that’s what she was doing for her arms, body and mouth were covered by the new red paint. Kaito shrugged.

‘Don’t see why it wouldn’t. I mean she’s just a painting.’ Sirius patted Kaito heartily on the shoulder and back.

‘Kaito my boy, you’re officially my hero!’ Kaito just laughed.

‘Why thank you, I’ll be here till September 1st!’ Kaito announced proudly.

‘So you really **_are_** going to Hogwarts!?’ Ginny shrieked in glee as Hermione kept shooting happy nervous glances at Saguru. Kaito, after vanishing the wet paint brush, put both hands on his wider than average male hips, looking mighty sexy and adorable at the same time, accenting his hourglass figure, his thin waist, wide hips, and not to mention his lovely plump ass… God were Ginny and Hermione jealous of him right then and there.

‘If Dumbles here finally agrees then yep!’ Kaito replied popping the ‘P’.

‘Congratulations.’ Severus said dryly. ‘You got a nickname change.’ Kaito looked at Severus.

‘You’re the Potions Master right? I have some questions for you, if you don’t mind wasting some of your time with a newbie.’ Severus eyed Kaito for a bit before turning and surprising everyone with his words, including Dumbledore.

‘I doubt any sort of conversation with you would be a true waste. Come. We can speak privately in the sitting room.’ Kaito quickly followed the greasy bat-like man. Severus was careful to put up the spells against unwanted eyes and ears this time not wanting any eavesdroppers. ‘Now, what did you wish to ask?’ Kaito was silent for a moment before he spoke, face and voice serious.

‘How does Legimency work exactly? Can anyone do it?’

‘Ah.’ Severus inspected an armchair closely before summoning one for himself and the newly awakened Elementalist deciding not to sit in the questionable chair. Kaito sat slowly and carefully unsure of what summoning magic could do or how long it’d last let alone how durable it was. Severus gave an approving nod at the young man’s cautiousness before addressing the magician’s questions.

‘You’re concerned, as you rightly should be. Legimency is the art of **_penetrating_** one’s mind, usually your enemy’s. The Dark Lord is a master at this skill. I do not know how serious Dumbledore was when he attempted to enter your mind but the Dark Lord will not be merciful. He’ll be the opposite in fact. Merciless.’ Severus cleared his throat and continued, both pleased and a little unnerved with the teen’s rapt attention. ‘Luckily Legimency is a skill few possess, and fewer still possess it naturally. It takes years of study and hard work to be able to gain the skill necessary. It’s far easier to learn it’s counter magic Occlemency, the magical art of **_shielding_** one’s mind.’ Silence.

‘I see. Dumbles said I had shields already he hit them. I felt him hit them. Does that mean I already know Occlemency?’

‘No. I suspect that was a muggle mental version of it. Not to say it doesn’t work. Many mental techniques muggles have created over the centuries are used for focusing and honing magic control. Meditation is one of many.’ Kaito nodded. That one he knew of.

‘Occlemency is magical shields, since you did not have magic at the time it would have been impossible for you to use such a technique. However you have magic now. If you were to combine your current strong, natural mental shields with Occlemency then not even the Dark Lord and Dumbledor **_together_** could break through. That is what I believe.’ Silence. ‘You’re going to be a very powerful wizard young Kuroba. The fact you were, are a Squib has nothing to do with it. I can feel your magical core, it’s developing at quite an alarming rate. Most likely to keep up with your newly awakened Elemental power.’ Kaito raised a chestnut brown eyebrow.

‘What does that have to do with anything?’

‘You’re 18 and a foreigner. You don’t have the Ministry’s Trace on you. Meaning they can’t track your magic. As you know the sooner you immerse yourself in magic the quicker your core will stabilize. That means no accidental magic and no chance of hurting anyone.’ Kaito bent his head slightly, poker face hiding the immense worry he felt.

‘Do you think it’s possible my accidental magic **_could_** hurt someone?’

‘With how much power your gaining in such a short time and how unstable it is – yes.’

‘What are you suggesting? How do I immerse myself in magic faster than going to Hogwarts?’ Silence. ‘Performing it?’ Kaito said in mild surprise answering his own question to Severus’s delight. Severus nodded and stood, pleased to be in the presence of an intelligent teen for once, so he thought.

‘I was startled when I learned of your brilliance and your mind’s capabilities. I was going to offer this later once you’d settled in more however you seem concerned, and rightly so. This must be addressed immediately.’ Kaito’s other brow rose.

‘You’re going to teach me Occlemency?’ Kaito correctly calculated. ‘But I don’t have a wand-’

‘Get one by this Friday. I’ll speak to Dumbledore about it if need be.’ Kaito just nodded. Well wasn’t **_he_** bossy? ‘Know this. I don’t appreciate my time being wasted. I expect you to put your all into this. During our lessons I’ll be using Legimency to try and penetrate your shields.’ Kaito stiffened face blank. ‘If you don’t want me in, use Occlemency to keep me out, simple as that. I’ll explain in greater detail this Friday night. 8pm sharp. And yes, Mr. Hakuba may sit in on the lesson, but only if he remains quiet and undisruptive. The second he becomes a distraction I’ll throw him out.’ Kaito gave a firm determined nod. Severus relaxed slightly, pleased he had such an obedient understanding and eager student for once.  ‘Was there anything else you wished to ask me?’ Kaito didn’t hesitate

‘Why are there three names for one potion ingredient?’

‘I see you’ve completed the Magical Drafts and Potions. Excellent. Aconite is-’

~

‘It’s been hours! What are they doing in there!?’

‘They even missed lunch!’ Ron said as if it was the worst thing that could possibly happen in the entire world, which to him it probably was.

‘You!’ George called to a reading half-Brit, pointing dramatically at the taller teen. ‘Why aren’t **_you_** worried?’

‘Yeah, he’s with the snarky git!’ Saguru carelessly turned a page.

‘Kaito is more than capable of taking care of himself. Besides,’

‘Yeah?’ The twins said eagerly.

‘Kaito **_wanted_** to talk to Professor Snape. What right do I have to stop him?’

‘You’re his boyfriend!’ Ginny exclaimed. ‘Aren’t you worried at all!? What if Snape sets Kaito off!?’

‘I doubt it, but if he does Severus Snape is probably the only other person besides me who could calm Kaito.’ Silence.

‘Huh?’ Saguru sighed and looked up annoyed with the constant interruptions.

‘Look there’s nothing to worry about because those two are going to get along famously.’ Silence followed quickly by loud laughter.

‘I know you’re new here but even you must’ve see what an evil git Snape is!’

‘He hates Harry.’ Hermione supplied, ‘But he does know his subject-’

Really Hermione!?’ The bookworm looked offended but said nothing, knowing I was pointless. Really she just wanted to be helpful to her idol while supporting her friends. Saguru shrugged, unconcerned about the Potions Master’s bad reputation.

‘Some people just click, even if they’re nasty to everyone else. Kaito has one of those personalities, you just can’t hate him, well you either love Kaito or you loathe him with your entire existence.’ Saguru clarified.

‘Snape with loathe him.’

‘Care to bet on that?’

‘You’re on!’

‘Ron! Hakuba!’

‘If I win you clean without complaint and let me finish my book. If you win I’ll do your chores for you.’ Ron whooped and the two quickly shook on it. Not two seconds after the deal was struck the sitting room door was opened and out came a laughing Kaito with a smirking Snape behind him. Not evilly smirking, a pleasantly amused smirking Snape.

‘You will be banned from touching all potion ingredients if you try to pull those stunts in my class Kuroba.’ Snape warned the prankster as Kaito waved a hand in dismissal unconcerned about the threat.

‘I’ll keep my word to behave if you keep your word Sev.’ Severus nodded not a comment or word of complaint about the new nickname Kaito had blessed Severus Snape with.

‘Oh I’ll be sure to keep it. It never occurred to me to try to mix the two arts. To think that’s how you got the battery working. Ingenious. Simply ingenious. I can’t wait to see what other combinations can do. I can only imagine the new medicines and other creations we could create by combining the art and science.’

‘We have to be extremely careful though.’ Kaito warned. ‘Wouldn’t want to make a bomb or something.’ Severus nodded, a serious look on his face but a strange gleam in his black eyes, a gleam the five Gryffindors had never seen before and were so wary of all took an involuntary step backwards.

‘I concur however the idea is strangely…’ Kaito grinned manically.

‘Thrilling?’ Severus gave a larger smirk before turning on his heel and storming away, robes billowing intimidating like black bat wings.

‘Remember Kuroba-’ came Severus’s voice from halfway down the stairs, now that Mrs. Black’s screaming wasn’t something to fear.

‘Friday 8pm with a wand. Sir yes sir.’ Kaito saluted and everything. Without turning around or looking back Severus called,

‘Cheeky Brat.’ Then he was gone. Left the Order in his cold and this time confused wake. Sirius let his head poke out from the dinning room.

‘Was-was Snivellus… in a good mood just now?!’ Sirius asked incredously. Kaito reached up and interlaced his fingers behind his messy hair, thoughtful look on his pretty face.

‘I hope so. I hate to think we just spent hours talking about something he dislikes or finds boring.’ Silence.

‘Finally I get to finish my book.’ Came Saguru’s voice. Kaito blinked curiously. ‘I bet on you.’ Saguru closed his book, stood, walked over to Kaito and gave him a quick but sweet peck on the lips. ‘Thanks for winning for me.’ Kaito shrugged arms still behind his head, much more relaxed now that he had his conversation with Severus.

‘Sure. No problem. Wha’d you win?’

‘A chance to finish my book. Speaking of books, Miss. Hermione insists you borrow her copies of the school texts and her notes as well.’ Hermione perked up and walked over to the two eager to help, especially when it comes to books and learning.

‘I have the most variety and they’re in the best condition, but for the upper levels, Years Five and Six, you’ll have to read Fred and George’s copies.’ Kaito beamed.

‘That is perfect! Thanks Hermione!’ Kaito eagerly ran over to the pile of neatly stacked books sitting on the landing and on a rickety old chair on the landing. Kaito immediately began scanning titles, gently and carefully pulling out a few, with a beaming smile.

‘So what’s Friday?’

‘Oh, Sev’s gonna teach me Occlemency.’ Saguru stiffened knowing full well what those lessons would entail. ‘Don’t worry Sagu, Sev already told me what we’d be doing. I-I wanna try it.’ Saguru relaxed at least the Potions Master was kind enough to explain a few things ahead of time to Kaito. That was a relief, but still...

‘It’s your choice, but I want to-’

‘Sev said you could sit in on the lesson.’ Saguru relaxed completely.

‘So did your talk with Professor Snape inspire you?’ Saguru asked changing topics from the uncomfortable one to one Saguru knew held more of Kaito’s interest and fascination. Kaito grinned as he held the Magical Drafts and Potions, Advanced Potion-Making and One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi to his chest, a broad excited grin to his face.

‘You have no idea! I’m going to compare these with my chemistry, botanical, and biology knowledge!’ THUD! Hermione dropped her cleaning brush.

‘Why didn’t I think of that!?’ She bemoaned. ‘Kaito that’s brilliant!’ Kaito shrugged, not really seeing what the big deal was. Kaito was just curious about the similarities between the two worlds and especially about what would happen if you physically combined chemistry with potions. The exact subject and possibilities Kaito just spent several hours discussing with Sev. Hermione was looking at Kaito ever so eagerly, like a lost puppy, as she demanded to know how Kaito thought of combining the multiple subjects from both worlds. Kaito shrugged again for once uncertain on how to answer a question.

‘I was just curious. That’s all. I mean, haven’t you ever wondered how the two worlds relate to each other?’ Hermione was silent, the frown on her face all the answer Kaito needed. Kaito gently patted her shoulder. ‘No one’s perfect Hermione. One person can’t hold all the answers let alone all the questions in the world.’ Hermione shook her head, frown still present.

‘Oh no, I know that, I’m just disappointed that I never took the time to think about it. The difference and more importantly the similarities between the muggle world and the Wizarding world, that’s all.’ Hermione got a gleam in her eye as an idea occurred to her. ‘Say Kaito, would you like to study together?’ Kaito smiled, pleased the girl wasn’t upset with him but getting a bad feeling towards Hermione about studying together. Kaito decided to follow his instincts and politely turn her down till he got a better grip on the feeling. Besides Kaito did best researching and working on his own, or with someone who could actually keep up with him, like Sagu.

‘Thanks but I just want to read on my own for now if you don’t mind. Maybe once we get to Hogwarts, or if I have any questions I’ll come find you.’ The Gryffindor Princess nodded easily placated as Kaito waved and went to leave the room. ‘Great! I need to go see someone about a wand now.’ Abandoning his book Saguru left the room with his love, both talking in low Japanese. The two teens were quick to arrive in the small dinning room where Sirius and Remus were pouring over maps and blueprints of some large building.

Seeing two individuals entering the dinning room the two men made a mad scramble to cover up everything but relaxed when they saw who it was. ‘Oh, it’s only you two.’ Mrs. Weasley was not appeased though.

‘Order Material should not be out right now! It should only be out during Meetings!’ Remus looked apologetic at least. Sirius simply didn’t care

‘Sorry Molly, but this needs to be done as soon as possible-’ Mrs. Weasley just “humphed” and returned to her work in the kitchen, not before letting Kaito know she left some sandwiches out for him. Kaito thanked the witch and happily dug into the turkey delights Mrs. Weasley had uncovered for him.

‘Did you need something? Therapy from spending so much time with Snivellus?’ Kaito swallowed taking note of Sirius’s obvious hate for the Hogwart’s Professor.  

‘Naw, Sev and I had a great time.’ Ignoring the gob smacked look from Sirius and the faint smile from Remus Kaito continued. ‘What I do need is a trip to Diagon Alley. I need a wand for this Friday. Sev’s gonna start teaching me magic.’ Silence.

‘I…don’t think that’s a good idea.’ Remus finally said. Sirius stood and slammed his hands on the table, hate and distrust swimming in Sirius’s dark eyes.

‘You’re damn right that’s not a good idea! What if Snape teaches Kaito dark magic!? Or tries to turn Kaito to Voldemort’s side!? Don’t forget Snape’s a double agent! He can’t be trusted!’ Kaito rolled his eyes. Okay, so Sirius’s hate for Severus was more than a little strong but this blind predigest was ridiculous. Not to mention the Black heir didn’t even give Kaito a chance to explain.

‘He’s teaching me Occlemency.’ Silence.

‘Oh…’ Sirius sat back down. ‘Oh…’ he repeated. Kaito just nodded as the men shared a baffled look.

‘I thought-’ Remus hesitated briefly before drawing strength and confidence. ‘I thought you already knew Occlemency…’ Kaito shook his head touched that Remus seemed to not want to bring up any bad memories for Kaito and easily answered the werewolf’s question not bothered by it in the slightest. .

‘Sev thinks that was a heightened muggle mind technique.’ Remus hummed as he considered that answer and what it meant.

‘Those often work well against magic if the individual is disciplined enough and has put in a great deal of hard work and effort. That’s amazing in and of itself Kaito.’ Kaito scratched a cheek suddenly embarrassed though Kaito’s poker face didn’t allow his embarrassment to show.

‘Oh, um thanks. Sev said something similar but-’ Remus smiled.

‘I’m sure he did.’ Kaito grinned at the man’s understanding that somehow it meant more coming from the spy for some strange reason.

‘Sev also said he’d talk to Dumbles if it was a problem. Me going to Diagon Alley I mean.’ Remus frowned.

‘We’ll need to come up with a guard for you.’

‘You mean I don’t count?’ Saguru asked from his position of leaning smoothly against the doorframe where he’d been quietly watching and listening to his love interact with the two order members up until now. .

‘Oh no!’ Sirius said loudly rounding onto Saguru. ‘One’s bad enough-’

‘I’m going with Kaito whether you like it or not.’ Saguru firmly sated in a no-nonsense stubborn tone of voice.

‘Please?’ Kaito asked the two adults quietly. ‘I’m in an unfamiliar place and I’m still uneasy with crowds.’ Kaito reluctantly admitted, hating that he had to reveal a weakness to these people whom he still barely knew. Kaito admitting his nervousness around crowds did it as Sirius and Remus were reminded that Kaito was supposedly brutally beaten nearly to death and starved for almost two whole weeks not too long ago.

‘I’ll go and keep and eye on them.’ Remus said giving in to Kaito’s plea.

‘Remus!’ Sirius protested. ‘What about your Order work!?’ Remus smiled sheepishly.

‘It can wait.’ To the boys Remus smiled. ‘We’ll go tomorrow. That’ll let me find one more guard alright? That way they’ll be one guard for each of you, just in case.’ Kaito and Saguru nodded in agreement. Saguru squeezed Kaito’s shoulder to gain his love’s attention.

‘I’m going to finish my book and then help clean, you?’ Kaito looked at the two men and then poofed his small collection of books on the table that Kaito had chosen from Hermione’s large collection of books waiting for Kaito’s use upstairs.

‘Mind if I pull up a chair guys?’

‘Well-’

‘Fine with me.’ Came the werewolf’s easy response. Having the young Elementalist so close made him and his inner wolf feel safe and at peace for some strange reason. Probably because the Elementalist reminded Remus of his deceased mother, Kaito and her had similar auras. That and Remus rather liked having young Kaito so close, and the teen’s soothing yet playful and mischievous aura. Kaito grinned opened a book, and was seemingly gone, lost in the book of Kaito’s choice.

Despite only needing a glance Kaito liked to read books, especially on subjects he was interested in and when Kaito got focused on something he liked or was interested in nothing could tare Kaito’s focus away. At least, that’s how it was if Kaito wished it to be.

Having the mind he has Kaito was able to focus and read something while also focusing on something else like eavesdropping on a conversation or hacking into a high tech security system. Kaito could do it all, all while appearing to be solely focused on one thing and one thing only. So Kaito really was reading the books he was interested in, and he did have incredible focus on the books but Kaito was currently more focused on the blueprints he had first glanced at when he and Saguru had first entered the room and what they were for. Besides Kaito will always be his own spy, that’s who he always was, more so now that he was KID as well. It’s always the best way to get fodder for pranks too.

As Kaito listened into Remus’s Order work and Order plans Kaito also read the multiple schoolbooks the resident bookworm lent him. The rest of the day went by easily with no big events or surprises though the Weasley children were disappointed they weren’t allowed to go to Diagon Alley too. Soon enough night came and went.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take flames but again, please be nice about it. People in general can only handle so much negativity. It's just not good for you. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More is to come. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I know how annoying it is when the author leaves you hanging. Let me know what you think though! See you soon!  
> ~Fabulousness


End file.
